For Your Information
by scribbles of madness
Summary: In which Tenten forces Neji to be the man of her dreams and unwittingly has him fall completely head over heels in love with her.
1. The Youthful Message

For Your Information

A NejiTen fanfiction

By screwitall

Summary: In which Tenten forces Neji to be the man of her dreams and unwittingly has him fall completely head over heels in love with her.

**A/N: For some reason, I find NejiTen way easier to write than SasuSaku. Maybe it's because Neji is more likely to burst into random OOC moments than Sasuke. Or**__**Tenten deserves her share of romance fics. Or maybe NejiTen is just so much fun to write on a cold, rainy night in bed and you're watching Naruto DVDs and in one omake involving Neji getting just a little jealous of Tenten and Lee getting more screen time than he does. That's what he said. **

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto.

"You."

Neji turned around to see a quite ferocious-looking Tenten, her hands on her hips and her lips puckered up into a pout. He raised an eyebrow, and knew perfectly well that Tenten would decode this as, _Yes? May I help you?_

"And don't give me that silent bullcrap," she spat, causing Neji to surprised.

Tenten holds great respect for Neji and for her to be talking to him like this is unusual and so uncharacteristic. Well. Two can play that game.

"Is there something I can do for you?" Neji said, his eyes narrowing into a squint.

See how bitchy Hyuuga Neji could be? The Akatsuki would be crying if they ever got slapped with this.

Tenten's expression darkened. "I'm in need of a boyfriend."

The two teenage ninjas stared at each other. Tenten still looked kind of pissed off while Neji just looked at her blankly. The female member of Team Gai started to get irritated by the second at her teammate's lack of reaction.

"Hello? Neji. Hey. _Dude._"

Neji grabbed Tenten's wrist. She had been waving her hand in front of his face for a while. He dropped her hand and breathed deeply. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Tenten's bitter mood evaporated and she grinned. "So you're listening, then! I need you to date me. We need to be something of, I dunno, an _item_."

Neji continued to stare at her. Well, for one, that was random. Second, since when did Tenten ever need a boyfriend? She's a man-lady. And third, what made her think Neji is _boyfriend material_?

"You're boyfriend material and I cancelled everyone else for various reasons," Tenten explained. "Naruto's got his eyes on Hinata and Sakura would kill me if I ever thought about fake-dating Sasuke."

Neji frowned at the mention of the two male members of Team 7. He had frequent urges to Kaiten Naruto to the other side of the world for even thinking about liking his cousin (which would lead to dating which would lead to kissing which would lead to even more dating and more kissing which would lead to marriage. Either that or heartbreak. Neji couldn't decide which is worse. He'd rather run to the nearest four-way intersection, tear out his brain stem and skip-rope with it than to see Hinata's wedding or her in a state of depression) and Sasuke is just off-limits. He's too cocky, too quiet and too prone to outbursts and brooding. Now, Neji liked silence and brooding in a corner as much as the next guy but come on. He's antisocial. Even Neji made an effort to make friends. The other guy had nada on his friends list.

"Kiba's okay but I'm allergic to dogs."

The Hyuuga smirked. He knew her enough to know that this was always Tenten's excuse if she was afraid of anything (because honestly, who's allergic to the _dark_?). Akamaru was gentle and nice enough but his sheer size could be intimidating. Neji also knew that Tenten was traumatized with having pets around ever since she accidentally stabbed a runaway parrot when she was performing her jutsu.

"I hate bugs," Tenten bluntly said before involuntarily shuddering.

It didn't take a genius to know this was why she didn't think twice about Shino.

"Then Shikamaru's seeing Shiho. Or Temari. Or Ino. Or that library girl. Or his mom."

Tenten laughed at her joke then stopped when she noticed Neji made a move to leave while she was distracted.

"Oi! I'm not done!" she hollered, walking up to him. "Chouji's not interested in a relationship and I couldn't find Lee. I was looking for Kakashi-sensei then I saw you and I said, 'why not?' so...here we are."

It seemed like she was waiting for his response. He was still mulling over the fact that she went through every male in the entire Konoha 12 but then decided to skip him and went for the senseis immediately. It took him around a minute to get over before finally asking, "For what exactly?"

Tenten was a little stunned at this. Neji guessed he was the only one from her list to ask this.

"Well, my mom and dad sat me down last night. They had a..._talk _with me," the weapons mistress visibly cringed at the memory. "They were all serious. I thought someone in the family died or we'd move out of Konoha or something like that. They said they're sorry that I was brought up like this, for whatever it is that made me be like that. They were _crying_, Neji, and I was nervous. I knew it was something about me."

Neji listened intently. It was probably a serious family matter. He should be a good friend and be there for her. He was thankful for the company she offered these years and for understanding him. Now it's his turn to be the rock. Yet he still didn't understand what that had to do with having a boyfriend.

"The sermon lasted for half an hour when my mom took my hands and broke it to me. I couldn't believe it! I stormed outside and got to our training grounds and I just screamed. Of all the unbelievable, stupid things!" Tenten hissed.

She was fuming and Neji let her vent. But then _what was the problem_? He isn't one to pry but he was dying to know. A divorce? A secret kept from her for a period of time?

"What's the problem?" Neji blurted out, unable to contain it.

_God_, he sounded like a gossiping housewife! Whatever, Neji thought. It's done.

"They think I'm...I'm..." Tenten looked away, biting her lower lip.

Pregnant? A prostitute? A traitor of the village involved in its doom?

"They think I'm on the other side," Tenten said quickly, blushing.

"You're what?"

"You know..._crooked_."

Oh, for goodness' sakes, what in Davy Jones does _that _mean? Tenten looked fine. She didn't have a hunchback nor had a bending problem or anything. Neji raised his eyebrow again, trying to make her explain further.

"Jesus Christ! Neji, you incompetent fool, my parents think I'm a lesbian!" Tenten exploded, her face now very red from fury at Neji's lack of understanding and humiliation.

Oh. That explained her sour mood earlier. The prodigy let his mind wander to avoid dwelling on the topic. He managed to stop his own blush but he couldn't think of other things with Tenten currently twisting his finger. He could tell she was subconsciously doing it and he couldn't stop her because he was trying to be a good rock. A good rock in pain.

The girl let go of his finger and sighed once more. "I thought that if I had a boyfriend, maybe they'd stop pestering me for that outrageous lie. They're huge gossips and with their melodramatic sentiments, everyone would believe it and I will be destroyed."

She wore a mask of sorrow. The perfect face of defeat. Neji could see her parents aren't the only ones who were melodramatic.

"So I'm asking you as a friend, Neji-kun," she looked up at him with big, brown, glossy eyes. "Please help me."

Neji thought of backing away. Who replaced the proud Tenten with this pathetic, emotional, _honorific-using _stranger? Then again, she was determined to change the way her parents thought of her. Neji knew what he had to do. Inwardly he was already kicking himself senseless for this act of social suicide.

"Okay. I'd be your fake boyfriend," Neji said, closing his eyes.

"Oh, really?" Tenten squealed in delight and swiftly hugged him. "Thank you _so _much!"

Neji reopened his eyes and gave a small smile. He was a good person, after all. Besides how worse could it get?

"We don't have to do this forever. We'll 'date' for maybe two weeks...okay, maybe that's too soon. A month, perhaps. Then you're free!" Tenten said. "I just have to prove to them I'm capable of being in a relationship."

See? A month. That's not so bad. Nights out to dinner, minimum public displays of affection and deceiving a whole village. Of course, he wasn't exactly sure how Tenten planned this whole ordeal except how long she wished to keep this 'relationship' going.

"I really don't know what to do so I just resorted to this. I'm really sorry," his teammate apologetically said. "I know I'd be getting in your way with this stupid plan of mine."

"No, it's fine," Neji replied before he even knew what he was saying. "I'd be happy to help you. As a friend."

Tenten was surprised at this unusual show of sappiness from her stoic teammate. She recovered and smiled warmly at him. "Thank you."

This was interrupted by Lee. "Neji! Tenten! Here you are! Gai-sensei called for us."

"Oh, hey, Lee," Tenten greeted the spandex-wearing lad.

They walked to their training grounds, where most likely Gai would be doing his weird acrobatic moves he once told them were his warm-ups. It was horrible to watch and his two students who weren't his hugest fans would turn away until it was over. They walked in pleasant and almost reverent silence until Tenten spoke up.

"Lee, guess what?"

"What is it?"

Tenten grabbed Neji's hand and beamed at Lee. "Neji and I are dating!"

Lee gasped, his round eyes growing bigger. "Is it true, Neji?"

Tenten's glare screamed threats while Lee gaped at him.

"Aa."

"Oh, this is wonderful! Wait 'til Gai-sensei hears about it! EVERYONE, EVERYONE! THE PRECIOUS FLOWER OF THE DYNAMIC TEAM GAI AND THE BRIGHT GENIUS OF THE HYUUGA CLAN HAVE ENGAGED IN A YOUTHFUL RELATIONSHIP! HOW MAGNIFICENT!" Lee screamed on the streets.

To Tenten, this was good. The quicker it is to spread throughout Konoha, the better. To Neji, this was a nightmare. He wanted it as subtle as possible. But that won't be possible, would it? Everyone is starting to congratulate him. It's not like he announced his engagement or anything! The Konoha civilians are a sad, sad bunch of people.

"SAKURA-SAN! INO-SAN! COME HERE, QUICK!"

The two best friends approached Lee. Ino had been eating a bubblegum ice cream with marshmallows from a cup while Sakura licked her strawberry, cherry-topped frozen dessert from a cone.

Ino reached them first. "Yeah?"

"NEJI AND TENTEN ARE BATHING IN THE SPARKLES OF A GLORIUS MYSTERY!"

The blonde was open-mouthed in astonishment. "What?"

Sakura coughed. "Neji and Tenten are in love."

It registered to her the same moment Ino did. They burst out in a flurry of "Oh my God!"'s and "Holy crap!"'s and "That lucky bitch better be serious or I will mutilate her!"'s.

"Tenten!" Sakura gasped, ignoring the pink drops dripping from her cone into her hand. "_You're a girlfriend!_"

Tenten merely smiled at the younger kunoichi. "Yes, I am."

Ino, however, turned her attention to Neji, who was slowly considering killing Lee.

"You. Take care of Tenten. Don't hurt her or I will grind your bones to make my bread. You hear me? Make her happy, Hyuuga," she warned, glaring at him with her baby blue eyes.

For a moment there, he actually thought she was gonna say, "Bring her back home by ten." He fought the urge to roll his eyes and say, "Yes, _mother_." It was a gargantuan effort.

After Sakura had warned him and Ino had sucked all information from Tenten, the two merrily skipped away, undoubtedly heading for Ichiraku where most of their friends are. Team Gai resumed their walk to the training grounds. Lee was proclaiming 'THE YOUTHFUL MESSAGE' the whole way there.

Tenten leaned closer to Neji and whispered, "I owe you a lot."

Oh, she bet her ass she did.

**A/N: How was it? Oh, God, I hope I could actually finish this. I've abandoned **_**A Little Dose of That**_**, hadn't I? I'm sorry ): I appreciate your reviews. Hell I do. I love you guys :D SO HOW WAS IT? 8D Review please :) I also quoted one squid and one giant :D**


	2. On Inspiring Drunk People 101

**A/N: Aww, thanks so much for your reviews :) You guys are amazing. This is a cliché plot (the Tenten-and-Neji-in-a-fake-relationship one) but anyway, everyone's a sucker for those, oui? Like moí. Come to think of it, I think this plot applies a lot to NejiTen fanfictions. See what happens when they're not given a lot of screen time? People **_**share **_**plots so much that it's not even classified as plagiarism anymore. We're family, man. We're family.**

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto.

Tenten never let go of Neji's hand.

That's what he first noticed as soon as they were near enough to see Gai stretching backwards and holding his ankles. A content expression was on her face as they walked. For a minute, Neji believed that there was more to this than just pretension. But then reality hit him. It was mainly just for show. Like Tenten would ever fall for him. Ch. As if.

"GAI-SENSEI!"

The mighty green beast of Konoha snapped back up to a standing position so swiftly that Neji and Tenten were disturbed. He resembled a jack knife.

"Lee! Brilliant student of mine, where has thou gone?" Gai theatrically asked before guffawing loudly.

Neji and Tenten restrained themselves from groaning. It was embarrassing. It made them think about Romeo and Juliet with the Shakespeareanesque line and everything and to parallel them with Lee and Gai was more than just freaky.

"Gai-sensei! You would never believe what happened!" Lee excitedly exclaimed.

It's like he never talked in a moderate tone ever since he saw Neji and Tenten.

"Oh? And what would that be?"

A waterfall of tears cascaded down Lee's eyes as he presented the pair behind him. His eyes shone with obvious happiness for his friends. "A powerful force had brought my two teammates together! Can't you see them glowing, Gai-sensei? IT'S THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH FOR TWO PEOPLE!"

Gai was shocked for a while. The youthfulness was bearing him down. Then he grinned widely and gave his two freaked out students the Good Guy Pose.

"NEJI! TENTEN! YOUR YOUTHFUL HEARTS HAVE FINALLY SUNG THE SAME YOUTHFUL MELODY! THEY ARE ONE! THEY ARE—"

Gai was cut off by Neji's deadpanned statement. "They are _not _singing the same melody."

Tenten dug her fingernails onto Neji's flesh. He gritted his teeth, containing the agony.

"I meant that they're in sync. You're right, Gai-sensei," he muttered to the satisfaction of Tenten.

"WONDERFUL! WE WILL CELEBRATE THIS JOYOUS OCCASION BY CANCELLING TRAINING FOR TODAY AND EATING OUT!"

Miserably, Neji and Tenten followed Gai and Lee, who were merrily skipping way ahead of them.

_Joyous celebration..._Tenten thought. _Please. _

The restaurant Gai found for them was not what you'd expect it to be. Normally, the people who are eating in it should be fellow couples or families or just a group of friends. The surroundings need not be quiet, just as long as it was decent enough to let people talk to each other in moderate tones. Instead, Gai had taken his students at a bar that serves breakfast and dinner. At the counter was a sinister-looking bartender who had tattooed his entire left side of the face and piercings on every square inch of his body. The bartender was busy attending to his customers who are very, very drunk and often slipped from their chairs. It was a dark, gloomy place and one could not think what Gai had meant by 'wholesome fun' before taking them here. The team seated themselves at a nearby table after Tenten insisted on one closest to their door that wasn't occupied.

A boy who didn't seem older than eighteen and with blue dyed hair lazily walked over to them. "So, what'll you guys be havin'?"

"We'll be having rice cakes," Gai simply said. "And may I make a special request?"

The boy nodded. Neji's pale eyes widened as he predicted what Gai would say. He prayed he'd be wrong this time and that Gai would just ask to add green food dye to his damn rice cakes.

Gai's teeth gleamed even though they were in the shadows. "See those two students of mine?" The Jounin pointed to the two squirming teenagers. "Make theirs to be shaped like hearts. Oh, and please add lots of sugar. Even if they have each other, you can't stop having sweet treats."

Gai laughed. Lee had a dissatisfied expression on his face and asked the boy to make his shaped like hearts as well. "And even if they have each other, they can't forget about old friends."

"So how long have you two known each other?" Gai teased his two students.

"Gai-sensei, please. You know I met him when we went to the Academy together. We don't say hi to each other but I know who he is. He was my first idol," Tenten said before looking down in embarrassment. _Oh, crap, why did I say that?_

Neji lifted his gaze from the floor to his teammate. He didn't know that.

She coughed self-consciously. "I mean, I liked his determination and his skills. It wasn't that obvious, though, because he wasn't really friendly back then and he might dis me for that. But when I learned who Tsunade-sama is, I wasn't hesitant to show how proud I am for wanting to be like her. She's a great kunoichi and she proved girls can kick ass. I wanted to prove that, too. It's just that I understood how to _do _it by simply looking at Neji."

She gathered enough courage to face Neji and smiled at him.

It was an almost civil moment. Until Lee decided this would be an amazing time to share a story of his life as well.

"When I was younger, I saw my daddy cry," Lee started.

Tenten blinked. She wondered if she should say, "And curse at the wind."

"He was crying because he didn't want to be a ninja anymore," the green-clad ninja continued. "He didn't want to protect his village anymore and he didn't want to risk his life ever again. He killed himself."

Gai was completely immersed in Lee's story. He leaned forward and his eyes brimmed with curiosity. Meanwhile, Tenten kept quiet. She was proud she was able to finally tell them this. Well, not that she _planned_ to. Telling small things like someone being a reason she is who she is today could mean a lot to that person, she figured. Neji, on the other hand, sat up straight in his chair and listened—out of common courtesy—to Lee as he narrated how his mother had wished so much for him to be an excellent shinobi and was perpetually apologizing for the missing gene that grants him the ability to utilize ninjutsu.

The boy with blue hair returned and placed four plates of rice cakes before each team member.

"Thank you," Gai said. Then he grinned and whispered to his students, "I would like to make a toast."

Neji stiffened. _No. He _wouldn't_._

Gai was not thinking the same thing. He stood up and raised a water glass in the air, tapping against it with a spoon. "I would like to make a toast," he announced.

Red-rimmed eyes focused on him. Even one whose irises were swimming in its sockets gave his attention to Gai.

"First of all, I want to thank the gods for the blessings they bestowed upon me. I have a brilliant student"—he winked at Lee—"good health, good skills and a wonderful home in the village. Recently, I have just been blessed yet again."

Tenten noticed some men started to glare at her sensei. It dawned on her that people who drank heavily even if it was only ten in the morning and spent their days in a dreary, energy-sucking pub didn't really want to hear someone how lucky he is and how amazing his life turned out to be.

"My two other students share an exquisite, delicate bond. It's said that love is friendship set on fire. It's a fact that these two know each other more than anyone else and even more than themselves. Now, they have tugged the heartstrings of the other and they are...well, must I use metaphors when the expression itself is so powerful? Hyuuga Neji and Tenten are in love," Gai dramatically said, his voice filled with emotion. "A toast to them for discovering that life is a thousand times worth living when you're the life of someone else."

Nobody replied for a while until the waiter who served them enthusiastically exclaimed, "Here, here!"

A few others wished the best for Neji and Tenten. Then the bartender disappeared into a cellar and emerged carrying a bottle of wine and several wine glasses. He poured wine for the couple and made a toast as well. The waiter had tears at the corners of his eyes. Team Gai hadn't realized he was a softie at heart.

"That was really beautiful, man," he said to Gai, his voice breaking. "I don't have someone special but I do have a family who loves me. They've been so good to me and I kept distancing myself from 'em. And maybe I'll find the girl for me soon. You've inspired me, you know that?" He directed his attention to Neji and Tenten. "And you two, don't ever break up. You've given a lot of people so much hope. See, the guys you see here weren't very happy before this."

Tenten glanced around the room. Some souls who had previously been lonely drinking to themselves are now smiling and mingling with fellow strangers.

"They were miserable and depressed and seeing people like you who love each other made them realize there's lots of hope in the world." Tears streamed from his golden eyes. "I'm a stranger but you've made an impact on my life. Thanks. And I'm really happy for you guys."

He left. Despite the merrymaking, Tenten felt horrible. She hadn't counted on the possibility that she might be affecting other people's lives. Sure, she expected the news to go over big in Konoha (well, the teenage population, anyway), especially with Ino and Sakura, and how disappointed they would be when they find out it's just all planned out. She expected how her parents would dance with joy when she tells them she has a boyfriend and that they'd be out for Neji's blood when she tells them he 'broke up with her' after one month. She _never _thought of the people who might find enlightenment with their so-called relationship. She felt sick just by thinking of how devastated they'd be when they see (or at least, is led to believe) that Neji and Tenten broke up and they'd say 'things don't last forever; why bother living?' and 'love is stupid and you'll just get hurt after'.

Shamefaced, Tenten placed a hand over her mouth. _Oh my god, I'm heartless. I'm lying to people and falsely giving them hope._

Unable to stand the guilt, she stood up and grabbed Neji's hand. He was surprised at her sudden action but let her pull him along. Lee spotted them making an attempt to escape.

"GAI-SENSEI, LOOK! TENTEN AND NEJI ARE ELOPING!"

A collective 'awww' rose from the severely drunken crowd as they made way for the two to pass. Ignoring this, the two finally made it to the door. Tenten gently removed her hand from Neji's. She closed her eyes and ran her hands over her face.

"I can't do this," she told Neji.

Neji tilted his head. "Oh. I see. Then how would you tell your parents you're not a lesbian?"

His tone was truly concerned, not annoyed at the change of plan or sarcastic like it seems like.

"No, not that. Did you see how they looked at us?" Tenten pointed to the door of the pub. "Their eyes were so filled with hope that weare really together and we're living proof that love lasts forever or something. Neji, those guys are really troubled people and somehow, we took away some of their pain."

"But Gai-sensei was the one who made the toast."

"Gai-sensei may have made the toast and said all those beautiful words. But when they see us, it's worth more than that..."

Neji didn't reply. _A picture is worth a thousand words._ He imagined himself as a civilian who just got laid off from work. He had nine kids at home and his wife is filing for divorce and not planning to file for joint custody. So he goes to a nearby bar and drinks his sorrows away there. Then a man starts babbling about love and motions to two young people. They're both flustered and avoided looking at anyone. He didn't see any signs of affection but he could feel the love between them that was so strong. He felt so lit up inside and thought to himself that _hey, there are so much things I could do; why am I wasting my life here? _

Then Neji wondered how he looked to those drunken people. Did he give away too much, since he hadn't thought about draping an arm over Tenten's shoulders or kissing her on the cheek (this, he still wasn't prepared for)? Or maybe just even taking her hands? Did it make him look to outsiders like he doesn't care about his girlfriend? Neji had so much questions swarming in his head like a bee. Does he even care? Not that he's a bad boyfriend but because her parents wouldn't believe her. Tenten is visibly upset over disappointing people, those she doesn't even know, and now she's even talking about extending the one month into a few more weeks.

"I don't know what I'd do if one of them suddenly kills himself."

Neji thinks it's stupid that someone would kill himself over a break-up he wasn't even a part of. He didn't want to extend to more than a month. He had a life of his own, didn't she know that?

_She _is _your life, didn't _you_ know that? So what's the difference? She'd still be at your side._

Gai's shameless act at making an irritating toast did things to Neji, he could tell. There's absolutely nothing going on between him and Tenten and only the two of them know that. If there are a lot of people around, he'd be holding her hand since that's what boyfriends do to their distressed girlfriends. There aren't any people around right now.

But that doesn't stop Neji from placing his hand on her shoulder and telling her it's perfectly alright to extend their fake relationship.

Even when he doesn't want to. But that made Tenten smile and she thanked him again.

"You're a really good friend, Neji," she said. "No wonder you're my idol."

She laughed; a tinkling sound that echoed in his mind. Neji wondered if maybe, even just for a second, he'd wish he would be more than just a really good friend. But, being Neji, he dismissed the thought immediately.

"Come on, before _I _get depressed." Tenten took his hand. "Let's go get something to eat."

The Hyuuga prodigy just stared at their hands. She _is_ aware no one's around, isn't she? Should he tell her she could drop the act?

Tenten voiced his thoughts out for him. "Yeah, I know, you don't like too much touching. Like an autistic person."

Neji narrowed his eyes at her.

She laughed again but Neji asked himself if she really laughed or was it in his head. He swore, he'd be listening to her melodic laugh all night long in his dreams.

Really, even if Gai isn't there, it's like he's there, offering weird lines or expressions.

"But I really wanna let you know how thankful I am."

He wanted to snort and tell her to stop thanking him. But he didn't. If it involved holding her hand, why not? _Honestly_, who needs Gai when he's in your brain, screaming out nonsense?

"Besides, we're going to a proper restaurant this time. People would be there, you know, seeing us," Tenten added.

He ignored the slight twinge in his chest. He ignored the people fussing over them, the 'adorable couple'. He ignored what he really knows is Gai in his mind, waving a giant flag with giant, red letters: disappointment.

**A/N: Woah. This turned out a little sentimental. So how was it? :) WHOOO, FINALLY DONE WITH EXAMS! :D **


	3. I Hate My Life' With Hyuuga Neji

**A/N: Remember my first author's note on this story? The one where Neji gets all jealous since he doesn't get enough screen time and tried proposing Neji Chronicles? I didn't think they'd even take it seriously. Holy crap, they actually did! Neji Gaiden! It's actually gonna happen! December 23, I think. That so made my day :D The same way seeing Neji and Hinata do that Eight Trigams Air Wall Palm (wait for it) **_**TOGETHER **_**made my day the day before 8D Oh, hellz yeah, it's the power cousins 8D**

**This chapter is a lot more on conversation.**

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto.

"It's true!" Ino protested, stomping her foot on the ground.

She and Sakura went straight ahead to Ichiraku after meeting Lee, Tenten and Neji. They were excited to break the news to everyone. However, when they got there, most of them were skeptical.

Shikamaru lazily rolled his eyes. "Sure, Ino. And Chouji here is gonna go on a diet. Right, Chouji?"

His friend slurped on his ramen noodles in response. He would laugh but that would be such a..._drag_. Shikamaru's attitude was starting to rub off on him.

"They _are_ dating! Tenten said so herself," Sakura piped up, coming to Ino's defence. "Sure, it sounds unlikely but they really are."

Sasuke doesn't usually meddle with other people's affairs but when Hyuuga actually gets a _girlfriend_, surely that would make an exception. "And what did Hyuuga say about it?"

"Well, nothing that matters. Ino and I just took turns telling him to take care of Tenten. He didn't say 'sure' or anything," Sakura replied.

Ino grinned and added, "Yeah, but he didn't argue, either."

The girls high-fived, certain that this nugget of information would convince the others.

"Well, I dunno," Naruto said. "If I know Neji, he isn't that interested in girls. They were probably fooling around with you. What do you think, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata, who was tucked under Naruto's arm, answered, "Well, to Neji-nii san, Tenten-san isn't any other girl. She's actually his friend."

"She's right," Kiba agreed. "Why can't you guys be happy for the man? Sure, Neji could be an ass but that doesn't mean he's like that to everyone. And if Shino wasn't on a mission, he'd say the same exact thing."

Naruto wanted to roll his eyes and scoff but that was what Hinata's thinking, too, and he didn't want to hurt her feelings. _Besides, Shino wouldn't say _anything_ about it. Stupid Kiba._

"See? Even they agree with us," Ino said, directing her statement to Shikamaru. "If you're a good boyfriend, you'd be convinced by now."

She folded her arms across her chest and pouted. Shikamaru groaned. How many times had he told her he wasn't her boyfriend and that they were just...friends with benefits? Well, none, actually since she was just so freaking troublesome to mess with. She would break his limbs if he tells her that.

"Still," Sasuke said. "It's uncharacteristic for Hyuuga to fall in love and actually do something about it."

Ino screamed "Shun the non-believer! Shun!" the same time Sakura muttered, "He was probably hoping _you'd_ follow his lead."

"Hey, there they are!" Naruto yelled, seeing the two people they've just been talking about approaching.

"Hi, guys!" Tenten called out, a smile bright enough to blind the sun on her face.

She was pulling along a reluctant Neji, her hand in his.

"Holy crap," Naruto whispered. "They really are together."

"Witness the power of true love, you non-believer," Ino sneered.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, assessing the alleged couple. Neji's face was unreadable but the Uchiha prodigy felt something is up.

"So, Tenten," Chouji said, turning away from his food. "Um, I heard you and Neji got together."

All the eight younger ninjas stared at her expectantly, awaiting her reply.

"Yeah, you probably heard it from those two," Tenten laughed, referring to Ino and Sakura. "Well, that's right! Neji and I are now dating. Isn't that right, pumpkin?"

They all focused their attention on Neji.

He slowly took a deep breath and said a nonchalant 'aa', the same way he confirmed it to Lee.

That's how he envisioned what would happen. But some unheavenly being must have been passing through and decided to possess Neji right then because there is no way in hell Neji would say the following line.

In a calm and pleasant voice, Neji had matter-of-factly said, "Yes, our youthful hearts have finally sung the same youthful melody."

He realized this totally unintentional, little _slip _when everyone, Team Seven, Team Eight, Tenten, even the old man Teuchi and his daughter Ayame, dropped their jaws in utter shock and Naruto and Kiba—those dim-witted, brainless _imbeciles_!—, after recovering, burst in boisterous laughter. Soon, everyone started to laugh at him as well. Even Sasuke chuckled to himself silently in amusement.

Neji wanted to kick himself. Seriously, Gai is a talented brainwasher.

"Oh my God, this is way too much!" Naruto said, clutching his sides.

"Dude, I know you're in love and everything but if you are so into it, Tenten is going to dump you for someone less abnormal," Kiba snickered.

Neji glared at them. His cousin is actually friends with them? Not only that, but one of them happens to be her boyfriend. He is so insulted for her. He glanced at his cousin, who was trying to contain her giggles to avoid embarrassing him further. He is never going to live it down if Hinata laughs at _him_.

"If that's an attempt to make you look romantic in front of your girlfriend then, I'm sorry, Neji, but it's not working out for you!" Sakura giggled.

"You're a romantic fail!" Ino chortled.

Neji scowled. Didn't those lowlifes realize he could kill them all with a single tap to the chest? They used to worship the ground he walked on. Well, not really, but they used to respect him and knew they shouldn't mess with him if they know what's good for them. Now they're mocking him. God, what douchebags.

He tried to explain that Gai was the one who had him speaking such weird expressions. "Gai-sensei—"

This made the group laugh harder.

"_What? _Are you totally serious?" the self-proclaimed Hokage exclaimed. "You're getting love advice from Super Bushy Brows?"

"Ino's right," Shikamaru said. "Neji, you _are _a romantic fail."

"Then tomorrow, he'll wear green spandex and orange legwarmers," Chouji said.

"And have a bowl cut!" Kiba added.

"And force himself to grow thick eyebrows!" Sakura said.

"And when Lee and Gai-sensei go into their moments, he'll force Tenten to have a moment with him and weep at the sunset!" Ino finished, earning a fresh round of laughter.

Only Sasuke and Hinata refused to participate, one because he wasn't really keen on destroying the stoic personality he had carefully constructed way back and the other because she didn't want to humiliate her cousin.

"Hey, come on," Tenten finally spoke up. "Leave him alone. It took forever to make him admit that. Can't you guys see that? It's how he tells the world he loves me."

A hush fell over them. Somehow, her admonishment made Neji's totally retarded statement sound like a squeal-worthy, totally romantic love profession.

"Oh," Naruto sheepishly said. "I'm sorry, Neji."

Kiba coughed self-consciously. "Yeah, me, too. I didn't think before I, uh, laughed."

One by one, the others started to apologize, their eyes avoiding his or Tenten's. Neji smirked triumphantly.

_Hn. That shows them._

Only one ultimately refused to say a word of regret. Neji walked nearer to him and crossed his arms over his chest, waiting.

"Psst," Sakura harshly whispered. "Sasuke-kun! Say 'sorry'!"

Sasuke crossed his own arms over his own chest and stared at Neji in the eye. "No."

A silent battle ensued. Sasuke glared at Neji. Neji intensified his. Neither was willing to lose to this match. You could almost see the tiny blue bolt of lightning between their eyes. That's when Naruto decided to be some kind of idiot.

"Ah!" Naruto gasped in horror. "Neji! Don't! It's a trap!"

This caused everyone to gawk at him incredulously. Teuchi, startled at his number one customer's outburst, released the stack—well, tower is a more specific term—of bowls that accumulated from Naruto's and Chouji's places. The stack, _fine_, the tower of bowls wobbled and started to crash down Sasuke's back. Reflexively, he shut his eyes even though they weren't going to get hit and he blindly moved forward. What followed caused a sense of déjà vu among the former Rookie Nine in the group, especially Team Seven.

Tenten gaped as Sasuke's face crashed against her teammate's, the gap between their lips closing at a dangerous pace.

Sasuke was the first to react. He pulled away from Neji, pushed him away and wiped his mouth with his arm. _No. Not again._

The rest quickly caught up.

"Holy son of a bitch!"

"You have _got _to be kidding me."

"Apparently, we haven't learned what we were supposed to learn the first time around."

"Damnit, Sasuke, what are you trying to tell us?"

"I can't even think of what to say right now."

"N-N-N-Neji-nii s-s-san...I...I..."

"Good going, guys, you scarred everyone for life."

"You know, you guys don't really have to fake it. We can understand. Hopefully."

Neji helplessly stood there, listening to their accusations. Great, now _he _had to prove he wasn't gay! He discreetly glanced at Tenten, who was trying to hide a broad smile. She was truly trying hard, he could tell, but the sides of her mouth twitched. Inwardly she danced with joy, knowing that he really would have to exert a lot more effort.

"It wasn't my fault," he hissed, grabbing Tenten's wrist. "Now, if you would all be so kind to excuse me and my _girlfriend_, we'll be leaving now."

He spun around on his heel and dragged Tenten away. She shouted her goodbyes to their shell-shocked friends for both of them, promising to join them again for lunch next time.

"That place is cursed," Neji said to her. "We are never going back there again."

Back at the ramen stall, Naruto turned to Sasuke, trembling.

"Dude? You know, it's perfectly alright to be gay," he said, trying to be compassionate. "But what kind of guys are really on your gaydar? So we'd, you know, be ready next time you try to jump us?"

He was replied by a solid punch in the face.

"It was an unfortunate turn of events," Sasuke muttered, his voice threatening enough to cease the questions he knew were in the minds of the people around him. "Something's not right with Hyuuga. And you guys are going to help me find out what it is."

Rubbing his aching jaw, Naruto answered, "For the sake of kami everywhere, just accept that we have women in our lives now!"

Sasuke merely knocked him out again.

**A/N: Uh-oh. Sasuke's gonna uncover the Big Secret :D I mean D: Does is sound too weird that **_**he**_**'s doing it? I'll explain more in the following chapters. So, um, like, uh, review? :)**

**Oh, let's have a game :) Guess who I quoted in this chapter :D**


	4. This Is What Friends Are For

**A/N: Aw, no one got it right. "SHUN THE NON-BELIEVER! SHUN!" It's Charlie the Unicorn! :D Honestly, I am such a sad person who has no life whatsoever and wastes her time watching videos on YouTube. **

**...**

**HEY, WHO WATCHES FUN WITH AKATSUKI? Oh, God, I am IN LOVE with OmniStrife XD When you decide to watch those flash animations, be sure not to miss the 'PTA' and 'Un-Brief Briefing' episode. Both had me laughing so hard XD Especially the interactions between The Leader and Itachi or Tobi.**

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto.

* * *

The training grounds were quiet, serene even. In the middle were two people. One is panting, her chest heaving up and down as sweat trickled down her face. The other, a man, is standing completely still, the calm expression on his face mirroring the tranquillity of his surroundings.

Tenten held a scroll in her hand for a few moments, waiting for the right time to strike, before tossing it into the air. She leapt up and the scroll twirled around her. She then touched several kanji in rapid succession, summoning thousands of weapons; her dance of death. Manipulating them through chakra strings, she aimed for Neji.

The Hyuuga prodigy closed his eyes and reopened them, his Byakugan now activated. He switched from his fighting stance to ready himself to spin and expel the chakra from his palms. A blue dome soon surrounded him. The weapons that came down as rain ricocheted from Neji's Kaiten. He completed his rotation and held up his hand, signalling Tenten to cease her attack.

"We're finished for today," Neji said, heading for a tree to meditate in its shade.

Tenten smirked and flicked her wrist, pulling her chakra strings and sent them once more toward Neji. From his Byakugan, Neji saw her attempt to sneak up on him and once again performed his defensive jutsu. She was smiling when he turned around to scowl at her.

"That's becoming more of a habit, lately," he observed, his tone growing irate.

Tenten shrugged. "Well, you know what they say. A ninja should know when to strike and when he's going to get KO'd and be ready for those things, blah, blah, blah. I'm just preparing you for those times, you know, as a good girlfriend."

"Hn."

"Glad you saw things my way," she gave him a wicked grin.

They rested in silence for a while before Tenten spoke up again.

"Hey, um, there's kind of something I need to talk to you about," she said, sitting down next to him.

He didn't say anything but she knew he was listening.

"I have to take you to meet my parents."

"I anticipated that since they _are_ the specific reason why we're fake-dating," Neji bluntly said, opening an eye to check her reaction.

"Yeah, but...there's more to that," Tenten paused, then she looked away. "Before this whole drama about me being a lesbian, I confided to my mom what type of guys I'd fall for."

"In short, you told her about your version of Mr. Perfect," Neji smirked. "Typical girl."

The weapons mistress pouted and touched one of her Chinese buns self-consciously. "_Anyway_, I'm afraid she'd notice that you're not anything that I told her."

At this, Neji opened both eyes and faced her. Tenten gulped. His squared jaw and the fearsome look practically translates to _I AM NOT GOING TO PRETEND TO BE SOMEONE JUST TO FOOL YOUR PSYCHOTIC PARENTS. _Then again, it could also mean _WHAT, I'M NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU?_

"Well, it's not as if I'm demanding or anything!" she quickly defended herself, holding her hands up.

He leaned back and crosses his arms over his chest, doubt appearing on his face. _Is that so?_

"I like guys who play guitars," she blurted out, looking sheepish. "And...guys who'll serenade me at night."

"...oh," Neji said thoughtfully.

Well. That wouldn't be hard, would it? He already knows how to play guitar. And singing isn't much of a problem. Of course, Hyuuga Neji wouldn't give in that easily. But then, he remembered those incidents that occurred at That Cursed Place so maybe, he'll agree. Just this once. Before he could say anything, Tenten resumed talking.

"You also have to know how to cook because who else will cook when we get married 'cause, you know, I can't cook to save my life," she rambled on, paying little attention to the words coming out of her mouth.

Neji nodded. He knew how to coo—HOLY HELL, WHO SAID ANYTHING ABOUT MARRIAGE?

"And I really like really romantic guys, the types who'll give flowers, chocolates, jewellery," Tenten continued, now having no idea at all what she's saying.

Her companion was still reeling from her previous statement. Hold on. Flowers? Chocolates? What's she trying to do? Ruin his reputation? It's like she's making him into some sort of Ken doll.

"Ooh, and you really have to notice me a lot, like when the sun catches in my eyes and they sparkle and my smile makes the world stop and you'll write poems and songs about me..."

Sparkle? Poems? What? _WHAT?_

"...then you'll have to be very respectful to my parents no matter how annoying they get—"

She was promptly silenced by Neji's hand on her mouth. Wide-eyed, she silently asked him what the problem is.

"First of all," Neji said. "You have a very, very unrealistic vision of your potential boyfriend."

Tenten rolled her eyes. _That's why they call it _dream boy_, _duh_._

"Second, I'll agree to playing a guitar and serenading to you. Perhaps even cooking _occasionally_," Neji emphasized the word. "And lastly, we. Did. Not. Say. Anything. About. _Marriage_."

Tenten blushed instantly. Oh, shit. Did she say that? She removed Neji's hand and said, "I—I was just making a point! I didn't mean it like we're really gonna get married. I mean, I was just babbling and I didn't know what I was saying. Neji, you have to believe me on that one. I mean, I kindasortamaybe pretended as if I really am talking to my Mr. Perfect so well, _duh_, I wanna marry him so that just came out."

Neji merely looked at her, suddenly interested in her ramblings. Isn't she a little _too _defensive? He shook his head to clear his thoughts. Yeah, right. Tenten won't fall for him. Man-lady, remember? Even though she _does _have a far-fetched visualization of someone she'll spend the rest of her life with.

_For her, maybe it's worth it._

He froze, dumb-founded. No. It's Gai, messing with him again. He sighed, satisfied with this reason.

"What do you say?" Tenten asked, bringing him back to reality.

Wait, huh? Did she say something? Neji stared at her.

"I asked if you'd be joining us for dinner tonight," Tenten repeated. She was rubbing her palms, hoping for an affirmative.

Neji pondered over her request. It's not an arduous task. He's just going to meet her parents and eat dinner at her house. How long would that take? One hour? Two hours tops? Besides, he's been brought up excellently so manners and etiquette aren't at all a problem. And this was Tenten, the person he's been teammates with, training with, friends with for...how long has it been? Neji counted the years in his mind. They graduated from the Academy and became Genins when they were twelve, and now they're seventeen. So it's been six years. Wow, that long, huh? And she's done so much for him. This is just part of his debt to her. So why the hell is he starting to feel so damn nervous?

"I'd be glad to join you and your family for dinner," he heard himself saying.

Tenten beamed. "Thank you, Neji!"

She stood up and ran toward the shops of the village. "Bye! I'll see you later!"

Neji sighed again. He had a lot to do tonight. He has to find something appropriate to wear then he'll have to buy some flowers on the way to her house. He smirked, recalling Tenten's 'requirements'. Then he'll eat dinner at Tenten's and deal with her mom and dad. He wondered when he'll have to play the guitar. After dinner, when her parents could see or later on at night, when the serenading usually happen and when it's more romantic? He blinked. Shook his head.

_Damn it, Gai-sensei._

* * *

Tenten placed her finger on her cheek, concentrating. She was in a clothing store and she was choosing between two kimonos to wear for tonight. She meant for the dinner to be a very formal affair for her parents are the kind of people who'll hold these things in high regard. As she said, they are dramatic.

"Tenten!"

She turned around and saw three familiar kunoichi heading for her. Smiling at them, she said, "Hello to you guys again."

Ino fingered a light blue silk kimono before smiling back at the older girl. "So, what are you doing?"

"Just...looking for some clothes to wear to dinner tonight," she replied.

Behind her, Hinata and Sakura gave each other a meaningful glance. After Neji and Tenten left the ramen stall, Sasuke instructed them to follow Tenten and guilt her/ coerce her/ whatever-your-girly-method-is into spilling their secret. Sakura asked him why he cares so much. Sasuke reasoned that he's not going to let Hyuuga get better than him. Sakura had not-so-discreetly scoffed, "Why go all through this trouble when you could date _me _and get even?", an idea Sasuke rejected and muttered, "It's payback for the last time we fought. Byakugan is better than Sharingan, my ass."

"Oh, _dinner_," Sakura drawled, causing Tenten to raise an eyebrow at her.

"Yes, dinner. I'm taking Neji to meet my parents tonight," Tenten informed them, weaving through the sea of kimonos on the racks.

Hinata took this as her cue. Initially, she refused to cooperate into this Revealing of The Secret (PS: And Kicking Neji's Ass) but when the others told her either Tenten or Neji would get hurt during this charade, she finally gave in. "Tenten-san, um, you know, it isn't like Neji-nii san to get a girlfriend."

Tenten narrowed her eyes as she picked out a champagne-coloured kimono with flowers embroidered at the hems. "Have you heard what they say about love making people do impossible things?"

"Well, yeah, but for him to be so submissive about it..." Ino trailed off.

Tenten, exasperated, placed a hand on her hip and turned around. "Listen, I don't understand what you guys are doing—"

"—almost as if this was some sort of plot," Sakura finished what she was saying when Tenten told them off.

The brunette glared at her. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Tenten, are you faking this relationship?" Ino demanded.

Tenten stiffened. Then she laughed. "_What? _What gave you that idea? You guys are so silly."

She entered a fitting room, the champagne-coloured, dark blue and tan kimonos over her arm. The other girls guiltily glanced at each other.

"Maybe we shouldn't have been so direct about it?" Hinata quietly said. "Tenten-san seemed awfully mad about it."

Ino grinned. "Exactly. Maybe a few more pushes and she'll crack."

"Leave it to you to be uncompassionate, Ino-pig," Sakura said.

"We should head back and declare this a failed mission," the Hyuuga heiress suggested.

Sakura groaned. "Sasuke-kun won't like this."

"We'll still have more chances," Ino said offhandedly. "Besides, we still don't know how they did with Neji."

At the other side of the village, three men are hiding behind a bush, stealing glimpses of a man with long, dark brown hair.

"Ugh, this is so gay!" Naruto complained. "No offense, Sasuke-teme."

A head full of messy, brown locks bobbed up and down with laughter. "If you think this is wrong, then you really have to come with us during our missions. One time, Shino and I had to transform into hookers since Hinata didn't want to and—"

"Too much information! Too much information!" the kitsune boy covered his ears. "God, Kiba, what have you done to Tsunade-baachan that got her giving you missions like those?"

"They were A-ranked!" Kiba shot back.

Sasuke restrained himself from burning them both alive with his Katon. It wouldn't be hard. Maybe a Kirin for good measure, too. "Why did I team up with you dumbasses?"

"Because we're hot and we turn your gaydar on," Naruto remarked, making Sasuke punch him in the face again.

"He's moving," Sasuke said, motioning for the two to follow him to the next bush.

"I'm telling you," Naruto said to Kiba. "That guy's got a bad case of curiosity and a twisted sense of humour."

He remembered the time with Kakashi and his mask. "Guy won't stop until he gets what he wants."

**A/N: Sasuke's being a gossiping housewife in my fic O.o **


	5. Sasuke Has A Plan

**A/N: Sorry for the late update D: I've been busy these holidays. HAPPY HOLIDAYS, ALL! :D**

* * *

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Naruto.

"Good morning. How much are those pink carnations?"

The towering man gave Neji a onceover. Hasn't he seen this guy before? He rubbed his chin in thought. A memory soon crossed his mind about his daughter telling him about her friends. Apparently, this boy before him was an acquaintance of hers. "Fifty yen."

Neji was about to hand over the cash when he suddenly paused. "I'm not entirely sure if these flowers are proper for the occasion..."

"What exactly _is_ the occasion, boy?"

"I'm going to meet my...girlfriend's parents."

The man looked at him with sympathy. "I don't think it matters what flowers you'll give her. It's not like her parents would label you instantly as a bad boyfriend when you decide to give her chrysanthemums or lotuses. You see, I'm a father myself and my daughter is the kind of girl that'll be sure to attract attention." He chuckled. "So I guess I know these things."

Neji's pale eyes scanned the room. There were daffodils, marigolds, roses and more he couldn't recognize. Noticing his doubtful expression, the shopkeeper suggested, "If I were you, my best bet would be on the roses."

The younger man seemed to consider this. "Alright. Then I'll have a dozen of those, please."

He left the flower shop after paying. In his hand are twelve red roses wrapped in pink, thin paper and held together by a red ribbon. Totally oblivious to him, the three shinobi behind him nudged each other, shocked out of their own minds.

"Holy son of a bitch, did you see that? _He_ _bought flowers_. Have you ever seen anything that frightening in your entire life?" Naruto shuddered.

"Yeah," Kiba replied. "When you tried to ask Hinata out and you _both _fainted. Hey, Sasuke, do you think we should abort the mission?"

Sasuke mulled this over, his gaze still fixed on Neji's retreating back. "No. We can't give up this easily."

Naruto squinted at the sign of the shop which Neji came out of. "Hey, wait a minute...isn't that the Yamanaka flower shop?" He groaned. "Aw, come on; where the hell is Ino when you need her?"

As if on cue, Ino, Sakura and Hinata passed them, talking.

"It's so weird," the azure-eyed girl had been telling her friends a story. "I don't know what he wants, much less _who_ and—_eek!_"

She and the other girls shrieked when Naruto, Kiba and Sasuke stood up from their crouching position behind the bush, surprised.

"Oh, God!" Sakura gasped. "You guys are sneaky."

Sasuke turned to Ino. "Have you any idea that Hyuuga just exited from your shop?"

Ino paled. "What? You're kidding! Aw, man, I could've interrogated him on the spot."

"My point exactly."

"Well, I'll ask my Otou-san if he knows anything," she said, entering the flower shop.

Naruto stared after her. "She's a freaking _mind reader_, she could just have entered Neji's mind!"

"Oh, she'd never agree to it," Sakura immediately said. "We had a girls' night once—"

"When _don't_ you?" Kiba interjected, rolling his eyes.

"—then we dared her to read the minds of all the guys," the cherry blossom of Team Seven continued, as if Kiba never interrupted, in a manner as if reading people's minds is such a normal way to pass the time.

"Ino-san was traumatized when she read Neji-nii san's mind," Hinata said. "We never did know what information she got while doing her jutsu."

Sakura shook her head in disappointment. She lifted her head when she heard the familiar wind chimes ring.

"Neji bought a dozen red roses for Tenten," Ino notified them.

"How romantic!" Sakura gushed. "Don't you think, Sasuke-kun?"

But Sasuke wasn't listening. Already he was strategizing the downfall of Neji. Starting with the family dinner.

"Alright, I have a plan."

* * *

Tenten smoothed the front of the kimono. It was a vibrant red and made of silk. Peach-coloured flowers are printed at the bottom and at the sleeves. Sighing, she looked at the price tag for the umpteenth time. There is no way she'll be able to afford this.

"You look beautiful."

She turned around, expecting a salesgirl but instead found Neji. He appeared just as stunned as her, only for different reasons. Him, because, in all honesty, she really is breath-taking in the kimono, and her, because Neji complimenting someone he'd refer to anything but as a girl on her beauty is just as probable as Tsunade parading around the entire way from Konoha to Kirigakure sans the Transformation Technique.

"Thank you," she meekly replied. "But...I'm not sure if I would buy this one."

"Why not?"

"Oh, um, I can't afford this."

Tenten turned away, embarrassed. This was new to her and she couldn't understand why she was embarrassed. She wouldn't care if Neji thinks _ew, she's poor_, like he even would. He's come to accept her for who she is, her tomboyish, feisty, very independent-minded self, and she knows it since she also accepts him for who he is. She paid no attention to the sinking feeling in her gut whenever she thought what would happen if her financial status really did matter to him and he decided to ignore her forever. Then this gave birth to another thought.

_Oh, please, God, don't tell me..._

"How much is it?" Neji pressed.

"I can't even say it," Tenten sighed again.

It's rare that she would give an article of clothing second looks and now that she finds something she likes, it's so expensive it's probably half the price of her house. Life's unfair that way. Tenten returned to the dressing room and drew the curtains behind her. She discarded the kimono and wore her own white and maroon clothes. When she came back outside, Neji was talking to the young female cashier, who was giggling and flirting—unsuccessfully. He pointed to the kimono Tenten had been wearing previously. Then he gave the girl some bills and walked over to Tenten. The cashier was still following him with her eyes, dreamily.

"It's yours," Neji said. "Just give it to the cashier and she'll place it in a plastic."

Tenten's knees turned to jelly and she struggled to keep standing. "You—you bought this for me?"

"Yes."

The bun-haired girl clutched the garment closer to her chest. She couldn't believe—she never expected that he'd do something so _nice _for her. Well, he is _already_ doing her a huge favor by pretending to be her boyfriend. But still. Spending for her is not part of the deal.

"Thank you, Neji," she managed to say. "Really. I'm going to pay you back. I really will."

"No need," the Byakugan user said. "Consider it my treat."

Okay, now this is too much. Tenten can't imagine what got him so nice. She knew they were friends but he never even came out and admitted it. "Oh, Neji, thank you. This whole thing just means so much to me—"

"I know," Neji cut her short. He started to walk back outside.

Tenten handed the kimono to the cashier. She exited the shop, handling the plastic bag containing her attire for the night like it was a rare treasure and went to find her friends when Neji was nowhere in sight. She wondered if Neji knew she was talking about his frequent gestures of kindness to her that translates to her as his way of showing he cherishes her as a friend and not about their pretence in front of her parents later that evening.

"Guys!" she called, spotting the rest of Konoha 12 huddled in a circle, like a football team.

They jumped, taken by surprise. They looked as if they were discussing something severely important.

"Tenten!" Naruto exclaimed, running to her. "Why don't you come with me to Ichiraku?"

Baffled, Tenten replied, "But we were just there two hours ago!"

"Oh, okay! Then, um, we'll..." Naruto fished around in his mind for an excuse to whisk her away from their little meeting which was still in session. "Let's go hang out at Shikamaru's!"

"Oh, alright, but—"

"WE'LL MAKE YOU OVER FOR YOUR DINNER WITH NEJI AND YOUR PARENTS!" Naruto cried, dragging her along.

Tenten let him pull her away. People are really being nice to her nowadays.

"Wait a second. _You_ know how to apply make-up?" Tenten asked him skeptically.

Naruto gave her a wolfish grin. He reminded himself to thank Sakura later for teaching him and Sasuke the basics of cosmetics 'just in case the time comes'.

"Believe it."

They resumed their walk in silence for a few more minutes before stopping in front of a house. A dark-haired woman was feeding a herd of deer. She paused, then smiled when she saw them.

"Naruto-kun! Shikamaru's out in the back with Chouji-kun," she told them. Her eyes had a mischievous glint when she saw Tenten. "Oh, who's this? I haven't seen her before. Is she your girlfriend?"

Naruto laughed loudly. "Haha! This is Tenten. She's _Neji's _girlfriend."

Tenten opened her mouth to protest when she suddenly remembered her deal with Neji. "Um, yeah. I'm...what he said. Good afternoon, Nara-san."

"Of course, I forgot. Naruto-kun is dating Hinata-chan," Yoshino apologetically said. "Good afternoon, Tenten-chan. And congratulations on your relationship with Neji-chan."

Thanking her, Tenten slipped into the house with Naruto, where they saw Shikamaru and Chouji playing a game of shogi.

"So hard," Chouji muttered. "I give up, Shikamaru. You're really good at this game."

The shirker removed the pieces from the board and placed them in a bowl. "My dad's a more formidable foe."

He looked up and saw Naruto and Tenten. "So. What brings you guys here?"

Naruto squatted down next to him and whispered in his ear, "Mission is still ongoing. Sasuke-teme has a plan but he's still working out the details with the others. Tenten appeared so I brought her here."

"Okay, then what do we do now?" Shikamaru asked.

"We have to give her a make-over for their dinner," Naruto stated.

Tenten counted. She predicted the outcome for this. _Three. Two. One._

"You're shitting me."

Chouji leaned back and watched the heated exchange between Naruto and Shikamaru. "Who're you having dinner with, Tenten?"

"Just with my parents," she replied. "And Neji."

"Pardon my asking but...is he going to propose or something?"

Tenten bit her lip. She didn't even _want _to think about that. "No. A little formal introduction dinner thing. My parents are very particular about it. If they weren't, I'm not going to go through all this trouble. You wouldn't believe how stressful shopping is."

Chouji nodded, mentally taking notes. _Tenten considers the affair troublesome. Tenten thinks shopping is stressful. Tenten will be having dinner with Neji and her parents. Tenten will probably have something delicious for dinner. Tenten is probably thinking about dinner._

He noticed the bag she's carrying. "Hey, what's that?"

A faint shade of pink coloured Tenten's cheeks. "Um, this is just my kimono. You know for the dinner. Neji bought it for me."

_Tenten's kimono was paid for by Neji. Tenten will be wearing the kimono for dinner. Tenten will hopefully invite me to dinner._

"Fine, fine!" came Shikamaru's final decision. He faced Tenten. "This is very troublesome, but I guess arguing with this guy is even more."

Naruto smiled in victory. "Remember, Shika-kun. If you run to hills any time during this, I'd be happy to go to Suna and tell Temari-chan about you cheating on her with Ino. I'll tell Gaara, too. Hey, Shikamaru, who do you think is more troublesome to deal with? Inoichi-san or Gaara?"

Shikamaru glared at him. "Shut up. God, can no one understand the meaning of hooking up?"

"Your mom's room is over there, right?" Naruto stood up and led Tenten to a room.

Chouji and Shikamaru followed. In the master's bedroom of the Nara residence was a bed in the middle, a small table on either side of it with a lamp on top of each, a closet and a vanity table with a mirror.

"Maybe we should ask my mother to do this," Shikamaru uneasily suggested, his brow crinkling at the sight of Yoshino's lifetime supply of beauty products.

"Nonsense!" Naruto said. "I'll do her face and you do her nails. Chouji, you do Tenten's hair.

"But it's fine just the way it is!" Tenten wailed. "And guys, I don't need make-up. It's just a stupid dinner—"

"Silence!"

_Tenten thinks the dinner is stupid. Tenten does not appreciate the beauty of food._

The boys soon got to work on Tenten. Helpless in her state, she closed her eyes and worried about the dinner. What if her parents totally saw through the sham? Ino, Sakura and Hinata already had a clue of what was going on. She almost confessed that morning when they confronted her. But that was impossible. Neji and she were acting like the perfect couple. They were probably the freaking poster children of happily-ever-afters! But what if by trying too hard, people are seeing through their act? How could people have known? She would've expected those girls to be the last people on earth to figure it out, blinded by their own happiness at her 'happiness'.

"Open your eyes, Tenten."

She did as she was asked. Well, that was fast. Or was she just thinking so hard she lost track of the time? She found herself face to face with a woman whose beauty rivalled Tsunade's.

"Wow," she whispered. "Who is she?"

As she spoke, the woman in front of her did also. Her big brown eyes were wide-open and bright. Her lips are as red as roses and her cheeks were tinted with pink. Her hair was in a ponytail, in an artfully messy fashion.

Beside the woman, Chouji smiled. "That's you."

The weapons mistress touched her face. "Wow. Guys. I don't know what to say."

"Ha! Who's the best make-up artists in Konoha?" Naruto grinned. "We are!"

Shikamaru grabbed Tenten's hand and lowered it down. "Don't touch anything for a while," he reprimanded her. "Doing nails are incredibly tiring."

She glanced down at them. Her nails shone in red.

Then, disobeying Shikamaru, she quickly hugged all three of them in a group hug. "Thanks, guys. I didn't expect you to be so good."

The first Chuunin of Konoha Twelve scowled. "Don't ever ask me to do this again."

"It's six thirty," Chouji announced. "Should you be going now, Tenten?"

"That fast? Oh...oh, no, I'm gonna be late," Tenten stood up from her seat and looked around, panicking. "Shikamaru! I need to change!"

He jerked his thumb at a door. "Over there."

She rushed to it and closed the door. She emerged soon after. "Hey, I need to go now! Thanks, guys! You're amazing!"

Running outside, she yelled her thanks to the Nara matriarch, who complimented her, and sprinted to her house, lifting her skirt. She hadn't even told her parents yet!

_Oh, man, oh man, I'm so stupid! How could I have forgotten to tell them? They're gonna go all parent mode on me again and say this is so irresponsible, blah, blah, blah and say this is some sort of lesbian trait and they're gonna cry again and I'm gonna be a goner and I'm probably going to have to make out with Neji on the couch to prove I'm not a goddamn gender bender and I'll—OH, SHUT UP, TENTEN._

Tenten navigated through the crowded streets of Konoha. She bumped into random people and threw around her apologies. When she finally made her way out of crowd, she resumed her running and suddenly tripped. She braced herself for the fall but it never came. Arms reached out to support her. She looked up at her the person who came to her rescue to thank him or her.

"You look beautiful," Neji said, repeating the words he told her when he saw her in the shop.

Tenten stood up straight and smiled. "Thank you. You look..."

She took in the sight of him. He was dressed in a dark blue kimono with an elegant design. "You look very handsome."

Tenten gulped. She didn't say that, did she? It was just fair. She accepted this excuse. Saying he was handsome is just fair for he called her beautiful. But, holy damn, he really looked good!

"Thank you," Neji parroted. He held out the roses he purchased earlier. "These are for you."

"Oh, thank you. You shouldn't have," she took the flowers.

Geez, he really was taking this deal seriously. And what's with her thanking him a lot? She sounds so strange; _they _sound so strange. Neji's just being absolutely nice. Which, in itself, is very, very strange.

"Shall we?" Neji offered his arm.

_Should I thank him again? No. What do they say when men do that?_

"Yeah, we shall," she said.

_Oh, God, why do I keep on repeating words? I sound like a fool! A fool, I say!_

They soon arrived at Tenten's house, which was just around the corner.

"Otou-san! Okaa-san! I'm home!" Tenten called.

A burly man and a petite lady met them at the door. Both were dressed formally.

"Tenten-chan!" the lady hugged Tenten and pinched her cheeks. "I heard you have a boyfriend now! Ino-chan, Sakura-chan and Hinata-chan came by to tell me. You're so beautiful!"

She faced Neji and pinched his cheeks as well. "My, my, how handsome! Come, come, let's eat!"

Tenten stared at her. "Okaa-san? Are you feeling alright? You're so...hyperactive."

"I SAID, COME, COME, LET'S EAT!"

Somewhere at the edge of the Forest of Death and tied together with a rope are the real parents of Tenten. They were knocked unconscious by a jutsu. Kiba, Ino and Hinata were watching over them.

"I—I'm not okay with this," Hinata nervously said. "We didn't say anything about holding her parents hostage."

Ino looked up at the sky. "Hopefully, Sasuke and Forehead will be able to make them crack by the end of the dinner."

"This is boring!" Kiba complained.

Ino smirked devilishly. "I have an idea. Let's go to Tenten's. Hinata, you drag Tenten's parents."

Kiba and Ino went ahead, high-fiving each other along the way. Behind them, Hinata pulled the wagon Tenten's parents were on. She sighed.

"How mean."

**A/N: This is probably the longest day EVER. Five chapters later and the day isn't over yet O.o I don't know why I made Naruto, Shikamaru and Chouji Tenten's team of make-up artists. Filler parts. Hm. Review? :D**


	6. The Parents From Hell

**A/N: WANNA WATCH **_**TANGLED**_**. ****I WANT TO WATCH **_**TANGLED**_**. FLYNN RIDER :3**

**Oh, and starting from the kitchen scene, I'll be addressing 'Tenten's parents' by their true identities: Sasuke and Sakura. But when the paragraph/sentence is Tenten-centric or Neji-centric they'd be addressed as her mother and father. Just...ugh, you'd know you I'm talking about. How did I ever manage in **_**Bet**_**? Oh, and just so you know, you're reading the works of an author who COULD NOT understand why plugging your own stories is shameless O.o**

**...forgive me, I just **_**had **_**to insert a little SasuSaku in here :D**

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Naruto.

* * *

The clinking of silver against the porcelain plates filled the awkward silences that hovered over the dining table at Tenten's home. Every now and then, Tenten would try to bring up a topic but it was dropped before an actual conversation happened.

"Um, Neji's a Jounin," Tenten made another attempt at small talk.

This is guaranteed to spark her father's attention. Or so she thought.

"I know," he said dismissively in a rather begrudging manner.

Neji noticed him gripping the utensils so tight his knuckles were white. Not wanting to get on Tenten's father's bad side, he said, "Tenten is a very able kunoichi. She's very proficient in ninjutsu and her stamina is impressive."

The man didn't hold up his end of the conversation. Instead, he continued to eat.

Tenten was confused. Usually her father would boast of her accomplishments to no end. Often she herself had to stop him when she claimed she's embarrassed, though she's secretly pleased.

"Well, that's great!" Tenten's mother chirpily exclaimed. "You complement each other very well! You're both good ninja. Tenten-chan, your father and I are both very proud of your accomplishments."

She stressed the last sentence. When he didn't make any response, she spoke up again. "Will you please excuse me and my husband?"

She walked into the kitchen. Before following her, Tenten's father spent a few more seconds glowering at Neji, who uneasily looked away. In the kitchen his wife was angrily staring at him.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura disguised as Tenten's mother said in a hushed tone. "When you proposed this idea, you said you'll give it your all! This is _not_ giving it your all, damn it! Tenten is going to notice you're not acting like her dad!"

Sasuke didn't reply.

Exasperated, Sakura sighed. "Ugh. You wanna act that way? Fine. _You're_ the one who wanted to bring Neji down."

She made a move to rejoin Tenten and Neji when Sasuke gruffly said, "I'll try harder. But you can't expect me to act like the dad she has. After all, I don't have a father. Not anymore."

Sakura didn't know whether to pity him or roll her eyes at another Sasuke Moment.

In the dining room, Tenten leaned over to Neji. "Hey, I'm really sorry about my dad. Believe me, he's not like that. I didn't expect him to be acting like this."

"It's fine," Neji said. "I suppose it's normal for a father to be protective when his daughter becomes a woman. They don't trust suitors too well. It's how Hiashi-sama treats Naruto. But then, I wouldn't really know. After all, I don't have a father. Not anymore."

Tenten didn't know whether to pity him or roll her eyes at another Neji Moment.

Her parents emerged from the kitchen. Her mother was smiling and gesturing for them to continue eating while her father had a notably weird expression on his face. He was smiling but it looked so..._forced_.

Tenten suddenly felt the urge to gag. _Oh, for crying out loud, did they have some kind of make-out session back there?_

"So," Sakura began. She was about to launch into a speech that was supposed to be Stage One of their plan. "Tenten-chan, I am very, very happy that you found such a fine young man who'll love you."

Tenten smiled and took Neji's hand. Discreetly, she sent him a look that said, _Ooh, this is so good; they're falling for it!_

"You can't even take your eyes off each other," Sakura giggled. "But you know, some kids out there underestimate the true power of love."

Tenten's smile faltered.

"They handle love like it's some kind of indestructible object, so roughly and as if it's something that won't shatter when handed to the wrong people. Some people take the people who love them for granted, like they'd stay around forever. Other people even _pretend _to be a couple, fooling people just for fun."

Tenten's heart hammered against her chest. She could feel her parents' disapproving stares on her, like a thousand iron-hot needles poking on her skin. They _couldn't_ have known. First, her friends and now, her parents? But then, the girls have talked to her mom earlier. Maybe they expressed their concerns to her and relied on her to try to talk Tenten out of faking her relationship with Neji. Yeah, that's plausible enough. Tenten had never imagined keeping the secret would be this hard.

"And then, _some boys_ would reject girls who love them, as if they have no feelings, as if they won't hurt, as if there was anyone else who would love them the same way the girl would," Sakura continued, with fire blazing in her eyes.

Tenten stared at her mother. Looks like Sakura vented all _her _problems to her, too. Little did she know that the woman currently banging her fist on the dining table as her mother is actually her troubled pink-haired friend in disguise. At least she didn't dwell on the topic of pretending couples.

Sasuke dropped his head. Great. Just great. _This wasn't part of the freaking plan. What the hell is she thinking?_

"THEN THE GIRL—"

Neji noticed she started using singular terms.

"—WOULD JUST LIE ON HER BED AT NIGHT, SINCE SHE COULDN'T SLEEP, AND THINK ABOUT THAT BOY, THAT UNKNOWING, UNFEELING _BOY_, AND WONDER IF THERE WAS JUST A LITTLE CHANCE THAT HE LOVED HER BACK."

Neji blinked. They needed to get this woman her own talk show. And a soap opera.

The weapons mistress covered her face with her hands. This was getting just a little embarrassing. What the hell. All she wanted was to stop her parents—whose mental health she seriously questioned—from thinking she was a lesbian. Why is her mother going all pre-Shippuden Sakura on her and why is her usually outgoing and talkative father particularly antisocial this evening?

Sasuke's eye twitched. Is Sakura trying to tell him something? Ugh. Never mind. This has to stop. "D—Darling," he said, forcing his tone to be sugary sweet.

Sakura stopped in her rant. "Yes, my love?" her tone was challenging, taunting.

The former avenger's hands curled into fists under the table. His dignity will have to go down the drain for the night if he wanted to beat Neji. "Our...our daughter and her companion—"

"_Boyfriend_, Otou-san," Tenten corrected.

"Our daughter and her boyfriend are probably...waiting for dessert," Sasuke said.

Sakura regarded him with a blank look. _Dessert? Who cares about fucking dessert when I'm trying to tell you I want your body so bad?_

To which Sasuke replied by gazing into her eyes long enough to make her understand the message. _They're getting restless. We have a mission here and crap keeps flying out of your mouth._

Sakura squinted at him and then her eyes brightened, enlightened now. Oh, _I get it. Okay, okay. By the way, let's do this silent conversation thing again. When we transform back into ourselves. HA, WE'RE SO HAVING INTENSE EYE CONTACT RIGHT NOW. TAKE THAT, ALL YOU SASUKE FANGIRLS. TAKE THAT, WHORE OF THE MIST!_

Tenten was confused at first then jumped out of her seat, covering her eyes. "Jeez, guys! If you wanted to make love eyes to each other and continue your business in the kitchen, you could've told us so we could gauge out eyes out. Come on, Neji, let's go out to the porch."

"But there's still dessert!" Sakura cried, hurrying to the kitchen. "I made pudding!"

"Oh, joy," Tenten said dully, slumping back onto her chair.

Neji poked his food with a fork for a while and turned to Sasuke. "Sir, may I ask if you are a ninja?"

Sasuke glared at him. Look at him. Talking to him as if he's better than he is. What a bastard. Oh. Wait. Maybe with this, he could... "Why, yes. I'm a ninja."

Tenten raised an eyebrow at that. "Otou-san, what are you—"

"In fact," Sasuke said. "Why don't we have a spar? A little one-on-one. Just to see if you're fit to protect my daughter."

The weapons mistress huffed. _Thanks a lot, Otou-san. Don't you think I'm awesome just on my own?_

Last time she checked, her dad wasn't a ninja. Sure, he did taijutsu and wielded weapons just as well as her but he was no match for the pride of the Hyuuga clan. She tried to telepathically tell Neji not to go through with it. Eh. He would know what to do. He's a gentleman and he wouldn't engage in combat with her father. _Hello, _they've just finished the formal introduction dinner thing. No way would Neji fight her dad. Just no way.

"I'd be honoured."

Tenten's mouth was open in shock. Didn't she just trust Neji to _not _fight her dad? What is the world coming to? Well...her mom would convince them to not go through with it...

Thirty-five minutes later, Tenten and her mom are in the yard behind their house.

Sakura yelled, "THROW THAT PUNCH, DARLING! MAKE HIM CRY! MAKE HIM CRY! WHOO!"

In the middle of the yard stood Neji and Tenten's father. Neji had changed from his kimono to a white shirt and tan knee-length pants. Sasuke wore dark blue pants and a sleeveless black shirt.

Sasuke panted. His body was covered with bruises and scratches. Across him, Neji was in the same state. Sasuke had meant to add some ninjutsu earlier but overlooked the fact that he wasn't completely Sasuke at that point and he couldn't activate his Sharingan or perform fire-natured jutsu (insert Naruto and the rest of the Narutoverse people screaming 'THAT NEVER WORK!') in combat. So he wasted the first few moments of their sparring being thrown around by Neji's Kaiten until Neji finally got the message and stopped. Instead they resorted to taijutsu, which wasn't a good thing for Sasuke again because he was transformed into Tenten's father and Tenten's father is seriously, _seriously _brawny. His body was all muscle, all three hundred-odd pounds of it, and moving around quickly took a lot of work. However, he was able to adjust.

Tenten was annoyed. She washappy that her mom approved of Neji (the introduction parts of her speech were completely forgotten) and the first parts of the dinner (dad's weirdness and mom's hyperactivity aside) were alright. But now she's infuriated. Neji is going to get it tomorrow. She'll tell him off for agreeing to spar with her dad and unleash all her deadliest jutsu on him during training, no mercy.

Jeez, even when they're just faking it, they sound and look like a true married couple already, don't you think? But of course, Tenten didn't even think of that.

She cupped her hands to her mouth. "Hey, Neji, it's getting late. Your uncle's probably looking for you."

Neji finished the last stabs of Jyuuken and looked at Tenten. He could tell this wasn't the reason Tenten called him to stop. Her expression was sinister; a crease was embedded on her brow. _I may have angered her while trying to earn her father's favor._

He turned to Tenten's father to ask if he may leave, just in time to take a hard kick to the side of his head. The blow was enough to knock him out and collapse.

"Neji!" Tenten cried, running to his side.

The last thing Neji saw was Tenten glowering at her father, who was smirking in triumph. When he finally came to, he found himself surrounded by stuffed animals. A lavender octopus on his right, an off-white cow with pink spots beside it, an oversized brown bear with a red bow on its neck and a light blue whale on his left. He moaned in pain when he tried to move; his body was so sore. He touched his head and felt a bandage secured around it.

"Well, really, that was no way to behave!"

He heard shouting outside the room he was in.

"It's not my fault he couldn't defend himself."

"He was going to tell you he's going to leave! I was talking to him, remember? And since when were you a ninja?"

"Ch. Your mother will handle this."

"Oh, okay, maybe _she _can ask Neji to spar with her, as well!"

Tenten stormed into the room and slammed the door behind her. She seemed more livid when she noticed Neji was already awake. "And you! You're going to get hell when we go training tomorrow! Armageddon! Judgement day! A freaking apocalypse!"

"Did I pass?" he asked, unaffected by Tenten's threats.

"Wha—_what?_"

"Have your parents caught on?"

Tenten stood there, unmoving. Her father practically beat the living daylights out of him and he still cared about the deal. "Um, no. Well, Okaa-san almost did. You know, the speech she gave. Do you believe me now when I say they're melodramatic?"

Neji smirked. "Yeah. I do. There's something familiar about your father's stance and fighting methods."

"Really?"

"For some reason, on battle, he resembles someone I've fought with before."

"Who do you think?"

"I couldn't remember."

Neji got up and walked towards the door. He glanced at Tenten. "I'll be going now."

"Oh, sure, let me just escort you to the door," she replied, holding the door open for him.

When they got out, Tenten's father was leaning against the wall across them. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes. Thank you for asking," Neji hesitated before ending his sentence. "I would like to say you've been a good opponent. It's not very often I lost to someone in a match."

Tenten rolled her eyes and coughed while saying, "Naruto, Kidomaru."

The Hyuuga narrowed his eyes at her but decided not to say anything.

Sasuke scornfully replied, "Train better. There are others you have to watch for."

He stalked off, leaving Tenten and Neji to figure out this cryptic warning. Sakura waved goodbye from the kitchen as Neji thanked her for a wonderful dinner. At the door, Tenten was about to say goodbye when she sensed her mother and father spying on her from the dining room. Oh, man. They _all _knew what usually happened at this point.

Nonchalantly, she said, "Um, thanks for coming tonight, Neji. I hope you'll come again next time."

She cringed. What _is _she? A freaking fast food restaurant? And like she would ever let Neji step into her home again after this disaster of a dinner.

"I've had a great time this evening. Your parents are wonderful people and I'll be looking forward to come by again," Neji answered.

He also knew what would happen. They were just stalling, exchanging endless words of farewell until her parents would stop spying.

"So, um, you tell Hinata I said hi, okay?" Tenten said. Inwardly she was shouting at her mom and dad. _GET OUT OF HERE! GO HAVE YOUR OWN SEXY TIME IN THE KITCHEN!_

"I shall."

"And...and tell Hiashi-sama I said hi."

"..."

Tenten bit her lip nervously. What. _What? _The last time she met the guy, she was bombarded with questions about her clan, her kekkei genkai and her village of origin. Then she was asked why she thinks she's worthy to be a Hyuuga bride. That was when Tenten walked out on him and complained loudly in the halls about the twisted ways of the clan. Apparently, Hyuuga males have women come to them. They don't come to the women. It's like a Chuck Norris joke gone wrong. _Female suitors _are actually typical among them. No wonder people have a hard time believing Neji got a girlfriend. Needless to say, Hyuuga Hiashi has become one of the Top Five on Tenten's list of people she dislikes.

Then the pair heard humming. Like, _loud humming_. It sounded like that song from...what movie again? Ah, The Little Mermaid. The song where Ariel and Eric are in the boat in the blue lagoon and Sebastian was conducting an impromptu orchestra to 'set the mood' so Eric would kiss Ariel. Then since humming wasn't enough, the singing commenced.

"_There you see her, sitting there across the way. She don't got a lot to say, but there's something about her. And you don't know why but you're dying to try, you wanna kiss the girl_..._"_

"Okaa-san!"

"Whoops, sorry!"

Tenten bashfully looked at the floor. "I'm sorry about her. Them. Us. Sorry we got you into this mess. I'm the one who's mostly...it's all my fault, I'm so sorry."

Neji leaned forward, his cheek grazing hers. Tenten's heart was racing. Why? _Why? _She sure as hell doesn't know. And for once, she couldn't think up an excuse this time.

Neji whispered in her ear. "Let's get this over with."

Tenten shut her eyes tight. _First kiss. My first kiss. My firstkissfirstkissfirstkiss. This would be amazing to tell our kids. 'See, your dad and I were faking this whole thing and you know, inevitable things happen and we kissed while my deranged parents were checking us out and...' OKAY, LET ME JUST QUOTE NEJI HERE. WE. DID. NOT. SAY. ANYTHING. ABOUT. MARRIAGE. What am I thinking? _What am I thinking? _And why the hell is it taking so damn long before he kisses me? I'm having this entire one-sided talking in my head and it's still not happening! AND WHY AM I SO EXCITED ABOUT THIS? Because it's my first kiss. Fake or not. It still is. _That's _why._

Slowly, she opened her eyes. _Oh my...he's coming closer...too close...DEAR GOD, I'M NOT READY FOR THIS!_

Tenten shoved Neji away. He stared at her, stunned at the abrupt action. Sasuke and Sakura were frozen to the spot, but intrigued. Maybe now she'll confess. Tenten honestly didn't know what to do. All she had to do was stand there and let him do what she knew he'll do! They didn't even have to _do it _on the floor; she just had to let him kiss her! Unable to do anything else, she took Neji's hand and slapped him a high-five, along with a knuckle-touch. Then she rampaged her way upstairs to her room and slammed the door.

Neji was rooted to the spot. Did she really think he'd kiss her on the lips? He meant to give her a safe peck on the cheek. Maybe it would disappoint her parents but at least it was enough to prove they _are _a couple. And what did she do? She pushed him away. And gave him a high-five. And a knuckle-touch, as if _that _would make things more intimate. Then he realized he wasn't mad at her. Why would he? She was the one benefiting from this fake relationship. But instead he was amused. Tenten was _flustered_. She was probably all red in the face and punching one of her pillows and telling her stuffed animals she was such a _moron_. He said goodbye to her parents and headed on home.

When he was a few feet away from her house, he turned around and saw Tenten by her bedroom window, watching him. He waved and she returned the gesture.

Back at the house, Sakura was pacing. "What the _hell _was that? They were supposed to kiss! I was already setting the damn mood!"

Sasuke crossed his arms across his chest. "Why would you care? And as if they'd really kiss."

"You gotta admit, they're adorable together," Sakura said, plopping down on a couch.

The door opened and Ino, Kiba and a _terribly _exhausted Hinata appeared.

"We watched the whole thing from outside," Ino said, sitting down on the couch beside her best friend. "Pretty interesting."

"We should...we should undo the jutsu now," Hinata said. She was suffering from the guilt. "Your work here is done, after all."

Sasuke murmured 'release' and they all fled the house as soon as Tenten's parents stirred. They were all headed to their respective homes.

"Who made her up?" Ino asked. "Tenten looked really pretty."

"Naruto, Shikamaru and Chouji," Sakura answered.

Kiba spoke up. "Hey, Sakura, what were you doing at the dinner table? You started going on about a boy and a girl and love."

Sasuke added, "Yeah. What was that all about?"

"Well, why did _you _challenge Neji to a fight? That wasn't part of the plan, either," Sakura shot back.

"I have my reasons."

"Gay_dar_," Kiba sang under his breath.

"Shut it, mutt."

**A/N: '****Sasuke's eye twitched. Is Sakura trying to tell him something?' Oh, Sasuke. You're so clueless XD Oh, and 'whore of the Mist' is the Mizukage. Haha, I just remembered she used to flirt with Sasuke XD Oh, you could say I'm a huge fan of The Little Mermaid. OH, GOD, WHY AM I STILL ADDICTED TO DISNEY MOVIES? THIS IS NOT NORMAL. NOT ANYMORE.**


	7. You Have Got To Be Kidding

**A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR, ALL :D Tomorrow, I go back to school. Boo :( You're all so nice! I'm so happy this fic makes you laugh XD I laugh when I read those chapters, too XD THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS! :)**

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"Who's Neji, sweetheart?"

Tenten gawked at her parents. She'd been asking them what the hell their problem was, acting odd and uncharacteristic for the entire night. "It's a miracle if Neji won't break up with me tomorrow," she had said.

"What are you _talking _about?" she slowly said. "Don't tell me you forgot him after humiliating me."

Her mother blinked. "But, Tenten-chan...all I remember is that I was tending to the garden around late afternoon and Sakura-chan and this handsome young fellow came by then everything blacked out. I couldn't even remember taking dinner."

"I was in the yard," her father said. "Then a man with dark hair and red eyes did some kind of hypnotism jutsu on me. Like your mom, I was out cold."

Tenten felt frustrated. After everything, after making herself pretty, getting something nice to wear, holding her head up high even when her parents acted like they were on crack and exchanged what could have been her first kiss for a stupid high-five, _nothing happened? _Her parents still think she's a lesbian? How annoying. Tenten felt like strangling herself.

"So...you're telling me you don't remember anything," Tenten said.

Her parents nodded vigorously.

Tenten sighed. _This is not happening. This _cannot _be happening._

"By the way, Tenten-chan," her mother said. "Your grandparents will be visiting for a few weeks. They'll be coming tomorrow. Oh, and a nice girl will be coming with them. She's very friendly and she's very, very, _very _excited to meet you."

The weapons mistress' lips trembled. She felt like crying. She really did. Something tells her this nice girl her mother is talking about wants to be more than friends. _Oh, good God, they're actually getting me a lover._

She gave her parents a bright smile. "She can go fuck herself."

"_Tenten-chan!_"

Shrugging, she headed back upstairs to her room. She let herself fall face-first on her bed and just think. She thought about how in the world she would tell Neji her parents have absolutely no idea who he is. She thought about all her efforts gone to waste. She thought about life and how it hates her so. When an hour passed, she felt herself drifting off to sleep. And then she heard some kind of noise outside. She sat up in bed and listened. Whatever it was, it sounded like someone singing Thunder.

Tenten walked over to her window and sent a barrage of weapons towards whoever was creating that ruckus. "SHUT YOUR STINKING MOUTHS; I'M TRYING TO GO TO SLEEP! FREAKING DRUNKS!"

Down in the front yard, Neji held the broken guitar that got hit by Tenten's attack. He was hiding behind a tree the moment his teammate started to yell. Shocked, he stood there for a while as he tried to calm his frayed nerves, thinking _damn, that was close_. Then he left the area.

"Only Tenten," he muttered.

Neji had crept back to her house to serenade her, knowing it was supposed to be what her ideal boyfriend would do. It had taken him several minutes to convince himself it was for her parents' benefit, not his, before finally sneaking out of the Hyuuga compound and an hour to convince himself it was all Gai that was making him do such odd things and it was beyond his control.

The next morning, Tenten groggily said goodbye to her parents. She dragged herself towards the training grounds.

"Hi, Tenten!"

Ino ran up alongside her. Tenten acknowledged her presence with a lazy nod.

"You okay?"

"Some crazy, drunk retard was moaning like a dead animal by our house. It takes me forever to fall asleep again after being woken up."

"So, how was your dinner last night?" the blonde coyly asked.

Tenten made a face. "Ugh. It was a disaster. Epic fail. I wanna kill myself."

"Can you hear the trash you're blabbering? 'Ugh. I wanna kill myself'?" Ino mocked, disgusted by her depressed behaviour. "Emo much. I'm sure it wasn't that big a deal. Who cares if your dad totally tried to maim Neji last night?"

The two girls stopped in their tracks. Tenten narrowed her eyes, suspicious, as Ino covered her mouth, just aware of what she blurted out.

"How did you know that?" Tenten asked.

"I...I..." Ino stammered, sounding like Hinata, when she finally figured out a last-minute alibi. "The guys and I spied on you guys last night."

"Really now." Tenten raised an eyebrow, doubtful of her friend's answer.

"Yep," Ino affirmed, proud of her excuse. "You gotta admit, Sasuke and Sakura make a pretty good team—"

She stopped herself from revealing much more. _Oh, brilliant, Ino. You wanna get maimed by Sasuke, too?_

Tenten pointed accusingly at Ino. "Aha! Now, talk! What really happened last night?"

Ino sighed in defeat. There's no way she could lie her way out of it this time. "Fine. I'll tell you. Sasuke and Forehead transformed into your parents last night."

"Oh, so that's why my parents couldn't remember meeting Neji."

"Yeah."

"Are you guys totally insane? What were thinking doing weird things like that?" Tenten demanded.

"Well, what are _you _and_ Neji_ thinking?" Ino snapped defensively. "Sasuke knows something's weird going on between you guys. We're trying to help you. We know your secret."

Like the day before in the clothing store, Tenten became nervous. "Ino, please. Can't you guys be happy for us? There's _nothing_ going on."

Ino huffed. "Exactly. _Nothing_. So, 'fess up."

Tenten knew there was no way out of this. Maybe it won't do a lot of damage if she told _one _person. "Alright. Here's the truth..."

Ino brightened up.

"But you _can't _tell anyone."

She snorted and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah."

"I'm serious."

"But..._ugh! _Fine." Ino pouted. "What's the point of telling a secret if I can't tell it to the rest of the world?"

"I won't even answer that," Tenten said. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "It's true. Neji and I aren't really dating."

Ino had a hunch this was what was wrong but she felt disappointed all the same. "Why would you do that, Tenten?"

Anxiously, Tenten looked down. There's no way in hell she would tell Ino what the real reason is. That would be so embarrassing. "Hiashi-sama thinks Neji's gay."

Neither one of the girls uttered a word after. Then Ino started to laugh. Loudly. Tenten tried to escape while her friend was distracted. People were starting to stare.

"Oh, man!" Ino cried. "You serious, girl? That's so embarrassing!"

Tenten tried to smile but couldn't find the energy to. _Yeah. Tell me about it._

"Aw, come on, Tenten, let me tell someone," Ino pleaded.

Tenten grabbed Ino's ponytail and sharply hissed, "_No. _You can't tell anyone, Ino. You can't even tell Neji I told you. You hear me?"

"Fine," Ino sadly mumbled.

"Now, in return, you have to tell the others—"

"Gladly!"

"I didn't mean _our secret_, Ino. I'm not finished. You need to tell them to quit it," Tenten ordered. "No more spying. No more transforming into my parents. No more of your tricks. When Sasuke says you guys to do something that might reveal what's really happening, you can tell him to shove it."

Ino stared at her. "What are you, nuts? He'll Kirin me or something."

Exasperated, Tenten said, "Just tell him I don't need any more of his crap! If he wants to be Hyuuga Neji, he can grow his hair long, get a curse mark on his forehead and run his mouth off about fate and destiny!"

"He doesn't want to be Neji. He wants to be better."

"I don't give a damn. Just stop it, okay? I'm on my knees, here, Ino. _Please_."

"...you're not on your knees, Tenten. You're standing."

Tenten looked at her strangely. There's something wrong with this girl. Seriously. "I'm speaking figuratively, Ino."

"Oh. Okay."

They stood in awkward silence for a while before Tenten awkwardly said goodbye and reminded Ino she was _not _to tell anyone about her and Neji.

As Tenten walked to the training grounds to meet Neji, she felt horrible about lying about the real reason. She didn't really mean to tell Ino Neji's uncle thought he was gay. Really, she didn't. That just came out. And Neji would understand. She'd done so much for him so this wouldn't look like such a bad thing. And like he'd ever know. Tenten assured herself Ino would keep her promise. The girl's a loudmouth and won't keep her mouth shut but she knows the value of friendship. Hopefully.

When she reached her destination, Neji was already waiting for her.

"Hi, good morning," she greeted.

Neji nodded. Then Tenten felt her heart stop. She just remembered what happened the previous night. Everything came flooding back to her. The catastrophic dinner with her parents, the whole Tenten's Dad a.k.a Sasuke vs. Neji and the embarrassing predicament she was in when Neji tried to kiss her and she gave him a high-five. Good times, good times.

_Please don't bring it up, please don't bring it up._

"I take it your father has recovered from his injuries during our fight?" Neji politely asked.

"He's...he's fine," Tenten said.

_Damn him! He was Sasuke! He wasn't Otou-san! He should have burned in hell! CRUCIFY HIM! CRUCIFY HIM!_

"Who must we crucify?"

Tenten mentally slapped herself. She was saying that out loud? "Um...Neji, listen. My parents last night weren't my parents.

"I...I beg your pardon?"

It's _I think my brain exploded _in Neji speak.

"Our two good friends, Sasuke and Sakura, transformed into my parents and my real mom and dad were taken away," Tenten explained. "So, my parents haven't really met you yet."

She added, "I'm sorry" shortly after, even though it wasn't at all her fault.

"I see."

That one was _Oh, my God, you're kidding, right? Shit. Well, this sucks, don't you think?_

"I might have to ask you to dinner again. I'm really sorry. I'll make sure it's gonna go right this time," Tenten said.

_Yeah. Right. As if anything's right with what's going on with us right now._

"I'd be delighted to join you again for dinner," Neji replied, pleasantly enough.

Tenten gazed at him with part-admiration and part-bafflement. "Gosh, you're so nice, Neji. Thank you so much."

She was smiling at him but she felt even more terrible. Even when she keeps on giving Neji so much trouble, he's still helping her. And what did she do? She told Ino Neji's accused of being a homosexual male.

"Oh, and Tenten," Neji called before getting into his stance.

"Yeah?"

"Next time, please do think of your actions before doing them. I don't think a high-five is romantic enough for your parents."

* * *

Shikamaru turned around and saw Hinata, Sakura and Naruto.

"Alright," he said. "Now we're complete."

"What did you call us for?" Kiba asked, patting Akamaru's head.

"Chouji has something to tell us."

His best friend stepped up behind him. "I've gathered some information while speaking with Tenten yesterday when she and Naruto came over at Shikamaru's."

"Good," Sasuke said, listening intently.

Chouji proceeded to tell them about what Tenten had told him, leaving out the parts about the dinner. He wanted to share those notes, but he didn't think Sasuke would appreciate it. The guy was treating this thing so seriously, it's like he'd eat their throats out if they play around.

"He bought her the kimono!" Sakura exclaimed. "How—"

"How romantic! Don't you think, Sasuke-kun?" Naruto mockingly said. "Seriously, Sakura-chan, the subtle thing's not working. Sasuke-teme isn't getting the message."

"Whatever."

"He's making a good job out of hiding it," Sasuke muttered, concentrating on the information Chouji supplied.

Naruto shrugged at Sakura. _I told you so._

Then he spoke up, "Hey, teme. I've been thinking."

"That's shocking. Should I be concerned?" Sasuke answered, still thinking of another plan.

"No, see, Hinata-chan and I were talking about serious things," Naruto continued.

"_Naw_, really?" Kiba cheekily remarked.

The Kyuubi boy glared at them. "I'm capable of those things, thank you very much. So Hinata-chan and I wanted to back out."

This got Sasuke's attention. "_What?_"

"It's not right," Naruto said.

"Sasuke-kun, please hear us out," Hinata said. "Tenten-san and Neji-nii san are really happy together. We don't want to cause what could possibly make them sad."

"Fine," Sasuke growled. "And I suppose there are more who would like to quit?"

"No way." Kiba grinned. "This is way fun."

A figure soon approached them. His dark shades gleamed in the sunlight. "Hello, everyone."

"Oh, oh!" Naruto excitedly exclaimed. "This is...I know this guy! It's—"

"Shino!" Kiba yelled out. "How's your mission?"

"I was going to say that," Naruto muttered.

"I have an idea," Sakura said. "Let's use Shino's bugs to spy on Tenten and Neji. No matter what, they won't notice."

"Good idea," Chouji commented.

Shino was undoubtedly surprised when everyone crowded him and started to give him instructions. No one ever fussed over him before.

"Hey!" Ino called out and walked up to them. "Why'd you start without me?"

Hinata, puzzled, turned to Shikamaru. "I thought you said we were complete."

He blinked. "So that's why it was so quiet."

Shino sent a small wasp to the training grounds where Tenten and Neji usually were. He was informed about their plan to bring Neji down. Shino was confused. He never had a desire to beat Neji at whatever he's doing but he didn't say anything.

"We'll meet back here again in 1600 hours," Sasuke said before leaving.

"Cool. We're like secret agents," Kiba said and walked away with Naruto, Hinata and Shino.

"See ya..."

Shikamaru and Chouji took off as well.

"That's not fair!" Ino indignantly protested. "I don't know what we're up to now!"

"There, there," Sakura comforted her.

"By the way, I talked with Tenten a while ago."

"Yeah? What did you talk about?"

Ino puffed up her cheeks, trying to remember what Tenten wanted her to tell everyone. "She wanted to relay a message but I can't remember what...hey, I just learned something interesting. Neji's uncle totally thinks he's gay!"

Sakura gasped. "Wow. That _is _interesting."

"But you can't tell anyone," Ino said. "Tenten will kill me if she found out I told you."

The pink-haired medic-nin grinned at her and crossed her fingers behind her back. "Sure. You can trust me. Hey, um, I'm just going to the hospital, okay? I'll see you later, Ino-pig."

Sakura walked off, but she didn't go the hospital. She headed for Ichiraku, where she was certain Naruto was. She found him eating alone. He explained Kurenai called for a team meeting and they'll be back after a while.

"Hiashi-sama thinks Neji's gay," she told him.

Naruto almost choked on the ramen noodles. "No way! That old guy?"

"Yeah, Tenten told Ino, who told me. Don't tell anyone or I'll pulverize you. I'll see you later, Naruto."

"Bye, Sakura-chan."

A few minutes later, Hinata returned to Naruto. Kiba and Shino were given a short D-rank mission.

"Hey, Hinata-chan, did you know your weird dad thinks Neji's _gay_? Tenten told Ino who told Sakura-chan who told me. But don't tell anyone. Sakura-chan will seriously kill me."

"Really? I never knew that. But Otou-san usually keeps to himself so I never would've known what he's thinking," the Hyuuga heiress replied.

Much later, Hinata met up with Kiba and Shino. Then while they were talking about the mission when Hinata suddenly blurted out what Naruto told her.

Kiba laughed. "That's rich! That dude? Thinks Neji's gay? Oh, man!"

"Please—Please d-don't tell anyone, Kiba-kun," Hinata said, looking very red.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," her teammate said.

_Much, much _later, Kiba passed by a tree on his walks with Akamaru. Under the shade, resting, was Shikamaru. The first thing Kiba said to him was what he learned from Hinata.

"The Hyuuga Horror thinks Neji's gay."

"...who's the Hyuuga Horror?"

"Uh, his uncle, _duh_."

"Yeah?" Shikamaru was smirking, amused. "That's unlikely. You're not kidding, right?"

"Of course not!" And instead of saying not to keep it a secret, Kiba said, "Pass it on! Tell the whole world!"

"Do I have to say 'the Hyuuga Horror thinks Neji's gay'?"

"Nah, you're not cool enough to pull it off. Later, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru told Chouji later on, who passed it on to his parents. And it spread even more from there. Choza said it to the other Jounin, who said it to the Hokage. Tsunade, in one of her drunken episodes, shouted it loud and clear in the halls of the Hokage Tower. The 'Hiashi thinks Neji's gay' rumor spread far and wide throughout Konoha through the grapevine.

After all, that's how secrets eventually end up.

**A/N: The Konoha civilians are evil. They really are. Review? :D**


	8. Now That's What You Call Drama

**A/N: Starting with this chapter, updates will be once a week. Sorry :( Back to school for us students.**

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Don't you sometimes wish you could just _die _already?

That was exactly what Tenten was thinking as her grandmother pinched her cheeks and held her tight in an embrace. Her grandfather served up compliments on how lovely is. Yeah, they seemed like a nice pair, but when they keep on shoving the girl they brought with them towards her, it's becomes very irritating. Her body was still so sore from the training with Neji yesterday and now she had to deal with this? Not only that but there was strangely a lot of bugs that day while they trained. Like any other person except for those of the Aburame clan, she's not very fond of them and killed them in various ways as much as possible.

"Miyuki-chan is incredibly interested in astrology," her grandmother crooned, as if this was supposed to make the fair, black-haired girl with violet eyes shyly standing by the door more sexually attractive to her.

"That's really nice," Tenten said, trying to sound interested.

She didn't want to be set up with a female stranger but she didn't want to be rude to their guest either. Tenten longingly glanced at the clock hanging on the wall behind her, hoping her family would get the message.

"Oh, right," her mother exclaimed. "Okaa-san, Tenten-chan has to meet up with her team."

"Yeah, I really have to go."

Then, feeling guilty for leaving just when her grandparents and Miyuki arrived, she added, "I hope we wouldn't have a mission that might take up a day or so. I want to make it in time for dinner."

After bidding them goodbye, she sailed out the door, relieved to finally be out of that weird situation. The introductions were bizarre; all four parental units had excitedly watched her and Miyuki interact, waiting (in vain) for them to click and share lesbian stories or something.

"Those people who entered your house were your grandparents, yes?"

She whirled around and Neji appeared in her line of vision. His warm gaze seemed to release all of the stress the morning had brought upon her. _Strange; _he's _usually the reason I get stressed._

Meeting his eyes, she confirmed his question.

"So who was that girl with them?" he asked, taking on a slightly teasing tone.

"She...well, ah, she's a friend," Tenten said, unsure of her own answer. "They brought her with them, hoping we'll be friends."

Neji cocked an eyebrow. "Is that all?"

Sighing in defeat, she gave him the truth. "They're now completely convinced I'm a homosexual being and they wanted to let me know I'm not alone in the world. So, they asked a girl to come and now they're probably thinking we'll be together somewhere down the road. Watch out. You've got competition."

The Hyuuga scoffed at her totally foolish, unnecessary, false, downright silly statement and went on their way to where Team Gai usually met up.

Tenten, on the other hand, repeated the thought _He never, ever came to my house to pick me up _in her head over and over until it was permanently etched on her brain. If she was ever caught thinking about this single piece of information, she'd instantly say she was merely surprised since this didn't happen before. Subconsciously, she delighted in the possibility he might actually do this again and another time after that and then it would become a routine.

_Woah, hold on there, Tenten, you are not going to fall for Hyuuga Neji. That isn't part of the deal._

She caught sight of a pale, skinny man with ink-black hair. "Hey, Sai!"

"Hello," Sai said, smiling at them. "I've heard you two are now together. I congratulate you."

Tenten grinned. "Yes. And thank you."

She doesn't know who told him. He wasn't there when she announced it. They're also not that close.

"I admire your bravery."

"Well, somebody needs to give Hyuuga Neji some love," the weapons' mistress joked.

Neji stood by, not appreciating being talked about when he's _just there_. He threatened the artist with a glare, daring him to make more fun at his expense.

"After all, it's not every day that you see two lesbians boldly expressing their love for each other out in the open," Sai smoothly said, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

The jaws of the two members of Team Gai dropped. Sai may be quiet, Sai may be clueless at times but when Sai insults someone, it stings pretty badly.

"YOU DIMWIT!_ SOSHORYUU!_"

"_HAKKE ROKUJYUU YONSHOU!"_

Later, after huffily leaving Sai, who merrily danced out of the way after they launched their attacks, they joined Lee ("Gai-sensei went on a solo mission earlier and Tsunade-sama is expecting us.") and went directly to the Hokage tower. They knocked on the door of the Hokage's office and announced their presence. When they came in, they weren't surprised to see Tsunade working furiously on some papers. A bottle of sake (and several more that are empty on the floor) sat on the far end of the desk.

"What, what?" Her head shot up and she glared at them with bloodshot eyes, the effects of working all night with no rest at all materializing.

"You ordered us to come, Tsunade-sama," Neji politely replied.

The Godaime peered at three ninjas in front of her, as if trying to remember who they are again then proceeded to rummage through the papers on her desk. She tossed Lee a scroll.

"The details of your mission are in there," Tsunade said, continuing her work. "Dismissed."

Neji, Lee and Tenten left the office, also used to this trait of hers. Lee opened the scroll and scanned it quickly before turning to his teammates.

"It's a B-rank escort mission," he announced. "We are to assist a merchant to the Water Country where he will continue his trade. He needs protection from bandits and thieves who might steal his goods."

Tenten estimated the time this mission would consume. They have to go east until they reach the shorelines of the Fire Country. Then they have to travel by boat until they reach Kirigakure and ensure he has someplace safe to stay. They'll take the boat back to the inland and go back to Konoha. That would require two whole days. Of course, they would still have breaks—frequency depends on their client—and the possible factors that may delay their journey. So all in all, that would take up three days.

_Three glorious days of no weird family encounters; pure heaven, _Tenten thought.

"It doesn't specify where exactly our client would be at this particular moment," Neji commented.

"I'll check the restaurants," Tenten offered. "You go to the local inn and look around in the streets, too."

They each went off in different directions. Tenten felt free as she strolled along the streets, knowing that as soon as they found the merchant, she'll be out of Konoha and her parents or grandparents or Miyuki won't be in her hair for seventy-two wonderful hours. It's not that she doesn't love her family. She just wished they'd understand. She's _eighteen_, for crying out loud. She can decide when she wants to have a boyfriend; they shouldn't be worrying about her.

"Is that him?" she asked herself, spotting a man adorned in gold.

She approached him. "Excuse me, but are you Kawamoto-san?"

The man grinned, exposing gold-covered teeth that nearly blinded her, and held out a beefy hand, which Tenten shook. "YES, I AM. ARE YOU THE YOUNG NINJA WHO WOULD BE PROTECTING ME?"

Tenten nodded and was about to inform Kawamoto they'll be accompanied by her two teammates shortly when he opened his golden mouth.

"WELL, I'M PLEASED!" Kawamoto chuckled, a deep, resonating sound that sounded chilling to Tenten. "IT'S ABOUT TIME I WAS PROVIDED WITH ENTERTAINMENT ON MY TRAVELS! YOU SHALL DO VERY NICELY, MY DEAR!"

She didn't take it as a compliment and was fuming that she has one of those clients again: the Perverted, Disgusting, Ostentatious Creeper. It was one thing she and the other three kunoichi had in common. The male members weren't thrilled with PeDOCreeps but the girls were the ones who were absolutely appalled by them. Sometimes, they would even fake to have contagious illnesses as soon as they found out they have a PeDOCreep on their hands. If Tsunade was so busy during those times, she'll wave it off and either let the boys handle the mission themselves or assign a new team. Somehow, the three days that stretched ahead of her seemed bleak and desolate. Like them and as usual, Tenten felt the sickening mix of repulsion, anger and terror.

She forced herself to smile. "I'm Tenten. My two teammates will be coming soon. And I'm happy to serve you."

Her last words left a bitter taste in her mouth. Tenten was able to breathe better when she heard the zealous scream of, "NEJI! TENTEN FOUND KAWAMOTO-SAN!"

_Maybe I'll be hearing two big voices for the next days but at least the owner of one is bearable and a gentleman._

"Kawamoto-san," Neji greeted. "I'm Hyuuga Neji. This is Rock Lee. We're looking forward to working with you."

To Tenten, this sounded ridiculous. Neji always said the same bullshit whenever he's in charge. It's like they're going to be business partners when the truth is, they're not even equal and Kawamoto's only paying them to be his guards for three days and ogle her chest.

"VERY WELL," the merchant answered, his chipper tone earlier gone, now that he doesn't have Tenten alone. "WE SHALL BE DEPARTING IMMEDIATELY."

_PeDOCreep_, she mouthed to Neji.

He frowned and stared forward in response. She knew he was prepared to body-slam Kawamoto if he could. He hated unrefined lowlifes like him. His Hyuuga upbringing moulded him into the perfect proper gentleman.

At the gate of the village was a horse-drawn carriage. Boxes and crates full of treasures were crowded in it. The merchant walked with them, intending to ride the carriage later on in an attempt to show Tenten he's not some lethargic fat-ass who'd get tired on the first hundred steps. He didn't need to. Tenten could already hear his laboured breathing when they were ten or so meters away from Konoha.

"MY DEAR, WILL YOU KINDLY WALK ALONGSIDE ME? I'M TIRED OF LOOKING AT THESE BLASTED TREES. I NEED TO REST MY EYES ON SOMETHING AS PRETTY AS A PICTURE," Kawamoto requested, not turning around to face her.

Tenten clenched her fist. _Ugh, don't think for a second I'll be madly in love with you, you—_

"GLADLY, KAWAMOTO-SAN!"

Lee sprinted to the side of the stunned merchant, winking at Tenten. She smiled at him gratefully. No matter what, her boys will always have her back.

"Did he do anything vile?" Neji asked quietly, keeping silent until now.

"What?" Tenten was confused at his sudden inquiry.

"If he did anything to violate your personal boundaries, just tell me. Or maybe you don't have to. I know you're strong enough to handle hateful weaklings like him," Neji muttered.

Tenten was a little amused. Why's Neji going all Itachi all of a sudden? Unless he used to say these things before on every mission involving PeDOCreeps and she'd been too busy avoiding the various ways said PeDOCreeps used to cop a feel. But seriously, why? She considered telling him of what Kawamoto implied earlier but decided against it.

_Besides, he's just concerned as a friend. It would be immature to think this actually means he's harbouring romantic feelings towards me._

"I thank you for your concern but I could handle myself," she said, giving him a little smile.

"I suppose," Neji replied. "I do have an idea."

"Really? What's that?"

The shinobi uneasily looked at the ground. "If you're interested, we could keep up our pretence. After all, Lee is with us so he might catch on easily we're not together if we let down our guard now."

_Oh. My. God. Hyuuga Neji is _rambling_. He's not showing it much but he _is.

"That would be good idea," Tenten mused. "I—"

"NEED TO TAKE A DUMP," Kawamoto declared, heading to tea shop. "I'LL ASK IF THERE ARE ANY BATHROOMS IN THERE."

Tenten seethed silently. _What a way to kill the mood, you great ass._

She doesn't know if Neji likes her _that _way or not, but she's sure as hell of one thing: she developed a little crush on the Hyuuga. It's not that it never happened before. Back in the Academy, she was one of the countless girls who find him attractive. She just wasn't that loud about it. She was invisible to him back then. And now, the same guy who used to be the star of her dreams and never gave her a second look is someone who genuinely cares for her and is the one who sacrificed every ounce of his dignity just to help her with a petty problem.

"FEAR NOT, DEAR TENTEN," Lee jumped in, determined to not let the PeDOCreep disrespect Tenten also. "NEJI AND I ULTIMATELY _REFUSE_ TO LET KAWAMOTO-SAN'S EVIL TALONS TOUCH YOU IN ANY WAY THAT MAY BE CONSIDERED INAPPROPRIATE!"

"Talons?" she repeated. "Well, thanks, Lee. But you do realize he's our client and we can't hurt him, right?"

The green beast hung his head in shame. "ALAS! I KNOW. BUT THAT DOESN'T STOP ME FROM PROTECTING THOSE WHO ARE PRECIOUS TO ME!"

Tenten smiled at him. His efforts are greatly appreciated but he's making it sound as if they're looking after a dragon and not a mere pervert-trader.

"I'M ALL DONE." Kawamoto emerged from the tea shop, sending a lecherous grin towards Tenten, who suppressed a shudder. Why he decided to grin at her at that particular moment, she has no idea. All she knows is that that doesn't look sexy, not when you've just finished checking out the wastes you produced swirl around in a toilet and the girl you're trying to impress knows you just did.

At this point, she'd rather deal with her lunatic family and Miyuki. She resisted jumping for joy when Kawamoto finally entered the carriage where he will be out of her sight but her elation was short-lived when he invited her inside.

"I don't really think that's a good idea, Kawamoto-san, I—I—I hardly think it's proper for someone like me to—"

"NONSENSE!" Kawamoto bellowed. "I INSIST! DON'T BE SHY!"

_It's not that I'm shy, you jerk_, Tenten thought, begrudgingly climbing aboard the carriage.

"WHAT'S THE NAME AGAIN OF THE YOUNG LAD?" he asked when she squeezed herself between a box and chest overflowing with pearl necklaces.

"Rock Lee. I apologize if his over-enthusiasm tires you or irritates you," she said. "Lee loves missions and he doesn't mean any harm."

"NO, NOT HIM. THE OTHER ONE. THE WHITE-EYED ONE WHO CAN'T KEEP HIS EYES OFF YOU."

At this, Tenten was dumbfounded. 'Can't keep his eyes off you'? Surely, that can't be Neji. But who else would he be talking about?

"Hyuuga Neji," she replied. "He's the Jounin leader of our team."

"I've heard of him," Kawamoto mumbled, his voice finally softening. "He's the Hyuuga prodigy. The first in your generation to be promoted to Jounin. I also know he killed off one of the snake-Sannin's men. A very talented child, so I've heard."

Tenten couldn't help but feel like saying he's far from being a child.

"Is he your lover?" Kawamoto asked her.

Tenten licked her lips. What is this asking all about? "Yes. He's my lover."

It sounded weird to refer to him as her lover.

"Oh."

He didn't say anything else after that. Tenten sank further in her seat. She was hoping he'll recognize the indecency of this and let her out. She drew back the curtains a little and peeked outside. Neji was frowning and Lee didn't look jubilant as well. They were worried for Tenten but they couldn't do much, to their frustration.

"WHY DON'T YOU LET YOUR HAIR DOWN, MY DEAR?" Kawamoto roared, reverting back to his arrogant, self-righteous self.

"It's a nuisance," she curtly said.

The merchant chuckled. "DON'T YOU KNOW A WOMAN'S HAIR IS HER CROWNING GLORY?"

"I don't want to be bothered by it when I have to fight," Tenten explained. "It would take too long to put it up again if I let it down."

She stared out the window, trying to avoid conversation. Then she sensed him coming closer, his filthy hands reaching out to touch her hair.

"I'm a very lonely man, Tenten," he breathed, his face inching closer to hers. In her ear he whispered, "Let's ditch the boys we're stuck with."

Tenten, unable to be any more civil for a second longer, pushed him away violently and threw an orange book in his face. "YOU ARE REPULSIVE! YOU'LL FIND THE WORKS OF JIRAIYA-SAMA VERY USEFUL!"

She kicked the door of the carriage open and hopped out. She slammed it close and left Kawamoto inside, shocked beyond belief and rubbing his nose, which got hit by the book.

"Tenten," Neji said, surprised. "What happened?"

"Nothing much," she replied. "Give him some privacy. He'll be busy for a while."

Without a moment's hesitation, she fished a sock out of her bag and hung it on the handle of the carriage. "Very, very busy."

* * *

Back in Konoha, Sai was relating to the present members of Konoha Twelve what occurred earlier.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "You know, Sai, your being a smart-ass can really get on people's nerves sometimes. Don't you think you went too far?"

Sai looked at her blankly. "Not really."

"So what did your bugs gather, Shino?" Kiba asked his teammate, who was idly observing the ladybug that perched on his finger.

"They were training," Shino said.

"Yeah, you said that already," Sasuke snapped, annoyed.

"My insects were traumatized. Please be patient. I cannot fathom why you would recruit me for this inane, insignificant mission when I have no ill feelings against Neji-san and Tenten-san. You are merely trying to prove yourself better than everyone else again, which I could not understand at all for you and I and everyone else know that you would fail anyway."

An eerie silence enveloped them. They nervously glanced at Sasuke, who scowled but didn't make a move to rip Shino's head off.

"Wow, you burned Sasuke pretty bad there," Chouji said, nibbling on his potato chips.

"I feel for you," Sai beamed to Shino. "I know that's what happens when you've kept your feelings inside for too long. You just feel like insulting people."

Shino looked at him. "Do not compare me to you. Just like Sasuke-san, you are having an abnormal case of identity crisis or gender cri—"

"Make him stop, make him stop!" Sakura shrieked.

Shikamaru shrugged. "He's on a roll there."

"Jeez, relax, Shino," Ino said.

"Relax? You're telling me to relax? Why? I cannot for I have to train and work harder to be stronger. I cannot afford to relax. Why? Just in case we are in battle and I am pitted against a friend who dropped me for liking a boy when we were six and virtually have no idea what love is. Why? I don't want to have to resort to mediocre ninjutsu and poor taijutsu. That alone would be enough to make a _real _ninja commit hara-kiri—"

"Shut up, Shino!"

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! ): Oh, and Kawamoto is the name of Deidara's seiyuu :) REVIEW? :D**


	9. Conspiracies

**A/N: A certain someone's going to be evil in this chapter 8D He has a dark side and he's not afraid to reveal it.**

**This one is for ScarletCamellia (: For sticking with me and calling me a 'good writer' even when (which is...**_**always**_**) I feel like I'm not. Thank you ^^ You know who the ****real**** good writer is? It's her :D Thanks, woman ;)**

* * *

Night devoured the last traces of sunlight.

One by one, the stars took their places in the sky and the moon shone on the faces of the three ninjas on the ground.

"I remember coming across a small cottage in no one's possession around here," Lee pondered out loud.

Tenten breathed a sigh of relief. Their journey had taken its toll on her and she felt like she was about to collapse any minute. Though they would have loved to pick up their speed and leap on the trees, they couldn't because the horse pulling Kawamoto's carriage couldn't very much do that, can it? Her stomach growled stubbornly. She was _starving _for she had taken a very light breakfast back home in a haste to get away from her family and hadn't eaten lunch at all.

"Is there food in the cottage?" she asked hopefully.

"I'm not sure but I wouldn't bet on it," the green beast replied apologetically. "It's just a shelter for ninjas on long missions. No one really looks after it."

Tenten filled her cheeks with air and blew it out forcefully. She was awfully hungry and the only animals in the area were small creatures like squirrels (she's sure a certain teammate won't appreciate her roasting one of his furry friends alive) and birds (and she's positive the other one won't hesitate to give her the cold shoulder if she barbequed the birds as well).

She felt someone nudge her from behind and she turned around. Neji was holding out an onigiri, quietly telling her to take it. She smiled at him gratefully.

"OH, HOW I WISH GAI-SENSEI WAS HERE TO WITNESS THIS EXQUISITE DISPLAY OF LOVE!" Lee cried, his eyes shimmering.

The door of the carriage violently swung open, revealing a bewildered Kawamoto. "WHO'S GETTING LAID?"

Tenten and Neji cringed at the two booming voices. They are not going to live through this nightmare.

"No one's getting laid," Tenten mumbled in embarrassment.

The merchant grinned. "Well, that's good. That's good." He winked at Tenten, who glared at him. "Are we going to get some rest any time this century?"

"Soon," Neji replied.

Tenten looked at the Hyuuga with envy. He didn't sound tired, not even a trace of fatigue in his voice. He was so used to this, to annoying clients, to long, draining missions. He's just so _amazing_. He could be training to be a Hokage or a Sannin and he still chooses to waste his time with her and Lee. She felt guilty all over again for bothering him and lying to Ino.

"Hey," she said softly. "Neji."

He turned to her.

Tenten stared at her feet. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Neji replied, a little confused why she was apologizing but felt like it was what he was supposed to say.

When they reached the cottage, Kawamoto had gotten to bed early, informing them he had eaten in the carriage. Neji offered to stay up for a few hours and wake one of them up to take the second shift, but Lee assured him it was perfectly safe. Team Gai ate dinner while talking about the recent economy boost of the Grass then headed on to the rooms when they encountered a problem. One that made Lee stifle a laugh and Tenten glance at Neji nervously. Now, the cottage was small and housed a kitchen that doubled as a dining room, one bathroom and three bedrooms. Their client occupied one and now only two were left.

"Um, there are only two rooms left," Lee stated the obvious, mischievously leering at his teammates.

Tenten cleared her throat. "Well, I'm pretty sure you and Neji would do just fine in one."

"I get nightmares. I thrash around a lot at night."

The kunoichi narrowed her eyes. This is a lie. She knew it for a fact. Lee slept soundly on every night they had missions. Tenten cracked her knuckles, knowing this was going to be a battle. Lee could be unreasonable if given the chance.

Neji cocked an eyebrow. The green idiot is messing with him, just like Gai. Really, those miserable morons are bent on destroying him! It's a conspiracy!

"You're lying," Tenten said.

"Neji isn't going to like it if I keep hitting him in my sleep."

"You don't get nightmares, Lee."

"Okay, but I snore."

"You're a terrible liar," Tenten retorted.

Lee crossed his arms over his chest, frowning. He's doing her a _favor_. "Please, Tenten, I think I'd need the bed alone. After this traumatizing day, I would love it if you'd just allow Neji to sleep beside you." Then he peered at them curiously. "There's something called _trust_, isn't there?"

Neji resisted the desire to wring his neck. Maybe Lee meant it and maybe he didn't. But Neji was _sure _he _heard the capital letter._

"'Traumatizing day'?" Tenten repeated in disbelief. "_I _was the one who was alone with the PeDOCreep, not you!"

"Neji's comforting presence could soothe you," Lee replied calmly.

"It's indecent," Tenten hissed.

"It's an _act of friendship_," Lee stressed the words. "You're the one who's adding malice, Tenten."

Neji was quiet throughout the whole argument, like he was just so cool that the people he's known for years are fighting over which one of them would be the sucker who'll be stuck with him for one night. It was unknown to everyone why he's in this state whenever people talk about him _as if he's not there_.

"I am not adding malice!" Tenten quickly defended herself. "And it's true! I think that as a lady, I deserve to have the bedroom alone!"

"Neji says you're a man-lady," Lee said. "And yes, you are."

Tenten was baffled. _Man-lady? _Her eyes met Neji's. "I'm going to pretend that's normal." Her attention turned to Lee again. "Lee, that's not fair! I—I want to sleep alone! And you have no problem sharing a room with Neji. You're both guys and even if he and I are together, it doesn't give us licence to share a room. What if one of us gets tempted or something?"

Lee stepped forward to protest once more, but then faked tripping over something and stumbled all over the place as his arms flailed around. "Oh, nooooooo, I'm tripping! Watch out!"

He bumped into the walls and continued to stagger towards an empty room then fell on the floor. "Oh, my ankle! It broke! I'm in pain! Pain, I say! If you don't mind, I'll take this room. Please don't disturb me in my sleep. I need to rest this broken ankle of mine."

The door slid closed. Tenten breathed deeply and tried to control her rising temper. The room was a good ten feet away. How Lee managed to cover the distance on a 'broken ankle', she doesn't know.

She walked to the last available room and sighed. The bed was so small. It was obviously meant for one person.

"I'll sleep on the floor," Neji said, surveying the room.

"No, no," Tenten said, shaking her head. "It's fine, really. Lee's just...being playful. He enjoys this, I can tell."

Neji nodded. "I know. He's my teammate, too."

Suddenly, Tenten wailed, "You're surrounded with idiots! How do you survive?"

Her teammate, surprised, blinked. Then he smirked. "The same way you do."

Tenten's lower lip jutted forward. "What are you talking about? I'm a member of their species."

She dragged herself to the bed and lied down. Seconds later, she was already sleeping. Her steady, rhythmic breathing was in sync with the rise and fall of her shoulders. Neji watched her sleep then walked out into the night. He settled down on a wooden chair, his pearl-gray eyes wide open for any possible dangers lurking in the shadows. It was silent except for the breeze that ran through the night, making the leaves of the trees rustle, the reeds whistle a haunting melody and nocturnal animals howl far away in the unknown.

* * *

The next day, Tenten woke up and found the boys outside, waiting by the carriage.

"GOOD MORNING, TENTEN!" Kawamoto and Lee sang in unison.

"Good morning," she said, smiling, to them and to Neji, who returned the greeting.

They resumed their journey to the Water Country. The rest of the trip was uneventful, aside from a short clash with five thieves. It wasn't a big deal but Kawamoto kept clinging on to Tenten and screaming, being the damsel in distress. In the end, Tenten got some cuts. They weren't fatal but Tenten was irritated. She disliked battle scars. They display your weaknesses and where you've gone wrong. Around four in the afternoon, they reached the shores where a ship was waiting. The figurehead was a mermaid.

"THIS SHIP IS MINE," the merchant said to Tenten and winked. "AFTER THIS MISSION, I'LL HAVE YOUR PRETTY FACE CARVED INTO THE FACE OF THE MERMAID. WHAT DO YOU THINK?"

Tenten was freaked out but politely declined. She sure as hell wouldn't want to resemble a mermaid outside the bow of a ship and go through everyday life, knowing very well that somewhere on the high seas, her wooden 'twin' is getting wet and hit by the salty waves.

They loaded the cargo onto the ship and soon departed land. Kawamoto had gone down to the cabin of the captain, who was a friend of his, to chat. Tenten, Neji and Lee rested on the forecastle deck.

"How was your sleep last night?" Lee asked in mock-innocence, addressing Tenten and Neji.

"Pretty well," Tenten said. She knew better than fighting with Lee again, which would make Lee tease them more.

"Oh," Lee said. "So..."

The weapons' mistress smiled victoriously, inwardly daring Lee to go on.

"A cruise is such a romantic thing, don't you think?" Lee asked rhetorically, hit by a sudden inspiration.

Tenten glowered at him. Hasn't anyone told Sakura the whole subtle "How romantic. Don't you think, Sasuke-kun?" thing is totally not working? She made a mental note to threaten Sakura to quit it before anyone else other than Lee picks up on it.

"I suppose it is," she replied guardedly.

"Neji," Lee said. "You know, most boyfriends would stroll around with their beloveds when on a ship. Or anywhere else, for that matter. You're not acting like a boyfriend at all, you know that?"

Tenten started to panic. Is it _that _obvious? _Oh my. This is bad. Everyone knows! _

She tried to approach it the same way she did to her friends: denial. "That's nonsense."

"Okay." Lee sounded unconvinced. "Whatever you say."

"See, Neji's not one of those conventional boyfriends," Tenten tried again.

Neji was unaffected. Seriously, he's just an observer! Not a word was coming out of his mouth. The next thing Tenten might say, he's a transvestite-Jinchuuriki who was rejected by Concubines of Orochimaru Inc. after Sasuke was discovered. And he'd still be poker-faced. Yup. A day in the life of Hyuuga Neji.

"He has his own ways of expressing his love," Tenten continued.

Lee was unimpressed. "Like how?"

Tenten helplessly threw her head back and stared at the vast blue sky. "Well, most boys would, as you had said, walk around with their girls, enjoying the sceneries. Neji would, um, prefer to meditate and prompt me to do the same because, um, he—"

"Wants you both to achieve nirvana?"

"_No_. And I'm telling the story here, thank you very much," Tenten snapped. "Besides, we practice Shinto. Anyway, he wants me to be at peace. That's it. And it's a thousand times more refreshing than wasting time by loitering."

Lee was still skeptical. "That's not very romantic."

"Because he's not the usual guy!" Tenten cried, exasperated. "And it depends whoever you're talking to what's romantic and what's not. And I find his ways very touching. Like, um, when guys would give girls _unhealthy _food like chocolate, he'd go out with me and we'll drink herbal tea. He's concerned for my health."

"Go on," Lee replied.

He questioned the methods of his rival. Even a single person like him who was rejected by his crush countless times knew chocolates were more preferable, compared to tea.

"And when the ordinary guy would tell the girl she's pretty or sexy, Neji would tell me I'm good in combat or I have great stamina!"

Tenten listened to herself shout out the examples. She wanted to puke. It was _lame_! She doesn't blame Lee if he still didn't believe her. What kind of boyfriend would make her drink herbal tea and sit around, doing nothing, and tell her all the things she doesn't want to hear? Well, sure, it's cool that someone as great as he is would compliment her on her skills but still. She's still a girl and like any girl, she wants to be told she's wonderful and beautiful. She wants to be seen as a _girlfriend_, not a comrade. She's a little glad she was just faking it with Neji and he's not actually doing those things. But only just a little. Nothing's more depressing than 'dating' your crush when it's not the real deal at all.

"And when guys kiss their girls, he'll respect my privacy and wait for me to make the move," Tenten finished.

_And when the girls are sick, their boyfriends would come over and feed them chicken soup. When I'm sick, Neji would make me take medicine that makes me want to throw up but makes me better. And when guys take their girlfriends out on dates, Neji trains with me so I'd be the best ninja out there. And when guys make love to their girlfriends, Neji would stay over at my house and we'd discuss politics. Oh, yeah, I can just talk about this all day. Aren't I the luckiest girl in the world?_

"Yeah, okay." Lee finally surrendered, giving it up.

Tenten wondered if Sasuke had spoken to Lee as well. Was her longtime friend also trying to expose her and Neji? _It's so frustrating_, she thought. _Damn you, Uchiha._

Gai's favorite student walked away, leaving behind Tenten and Neji. As soon as Lee was away from earshot, Neji talked.

"You have to give me more credit than that," he said, amused at her outrageous lies.

"It was a spur-of-the-moment thing," Tenten said. "Lee was being just like Sakura and Ino and Hinata. Did you know they already got the feeling we're not together?"

That caught Neji by surprise. Those girls were sharper than he had thought. "They figured it all by themselves?"

Tenten smiled at him. "They're not dense. But no, they didn't. Sasuke's the mastermind. Remember the dinner? And I told you that Sasuke and Sakura were acting as my parents, you remember that? You didn't even ask why they did. Well, that was it. Sasuke felt like we're not together. Call it criminal's instinct that he developed and never got over again or whatever. We're gonna have to be one step ahead of them."

"I've always liked competition," Neji said, a smirk forming on his lips. "Don't worry. Uchiha is going to lose this one. Like he always does."

They didn't continue the conversation after that. The contents of their renewed deal stayed in their minds for a long time. Plans were carefully calculated. They consulted with each other. Their intentions were completely different but their strategy was one and the same.

Later, during dinner in the inner chambers of the ship, Kawamoto asked Tenten how long she had been dating Neji.

"Oh, um, not that long. Four days," she answered.

Kawamoto joyfully said, "WELL, NOT THAT LONG, I SEE! YOU KNOW, OFTEN, SO OFTEN HAVE I SEEN YOUNG GIRLS GET HURT. YOU KNOW WHY?"

_Because you're a creeper and you want to get in their pants? _Tenten darkly thought.

"WHEN THEY WERE IN THE EARLY STAGES OF A RELATIONSHIP, THEY WERE SO HAPPY. THEY ACTUALLY BELIEVED THEY WERE IN A FAIRYTALE. BUT THEN REALITY CAME ALONG AND THEIR PRINCES AREN'T AS PERFECT AS THEY HAD THOUGHT," Kawamoto said, shaking his head. "I JUST WANTED TO WARN YOU, MY DEAR. INEXPERIENCED BOYS DON'T DESERVE YOU."

"Oh, don't worry," Lee piped up. "Neji takes care of Tenten. He lets her drink herbal tea."

The floor trembled when Kawamoto erupted in laughter. Lee shrugged at Tenten, who sent the merchant an icy look.

"I make her happy."

Everything came to a standstill. They all stared at Neji, who was calmly eating his meal of salmon. Kawamoto leaned back, sizing up the young man.

"I've heard her laugh. She enjoys my company, as I enjoy hers. I would do anything for her, she knows that," Neji continued.

"THAT'S QUITE A GOOD SCRIPT YOU WROTE UP, BOY," Kawamoto sneered.

"You don't know anything about her," Neji frigidly said. "I've known her for almost my entire life. You feel like you're in love, but you're really just a lonely man with a crush on a teenage girl. I love Tenten. She's not going to elope with you or live with you or marry you. Sorry."

He stood up and left the dining room. Lee's eyes were as huge as saucers, unaware his rival had such passion. Kawamoto was unresponsive, his mouth taut. Tenten was staring into her plate, her heart beating violently against her ribcage. She was sure that any moment now, her ribs would break and her heart would jump out and run after Neji, offering itself to him.

_I love Tenten, he said. He loves me._

Then she lifted her gaze. Lee was smiling broadly at her, now fully convinced. She fiddled with her spoon. Their plan was coming into action.

Hyuuga Neji, as she had predicted, was truly a captivating actor.

**A/N: WOAH, PASSIONATE!NEJI IS IN THE BUILDING :D Achieving nirvana (eternal bliss) is the goal in life of Buddhists. Shinto, on the other hand, is the major religion of Japan.**


	10. Excuse Me, You're Being A Distraction

**A/N: SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! D: I was just so busy last week D: I updated right after I checked out last week's manga chapter. ALL WHO SHRIEKED IN ANGUISH WHEN A WHITE ZETSU GRABBED NEJI, SAY 'AYE'. AYE.**

**ALL WHO WISHED FOR A SPLIT-SECOND THAT SHE'D BE SAID WHITE ZETSU AND DIDN'T CARE IF SHE'D GET BLOWN UP, SAY 'AYE'. AYE.**

**Ah, the things we do for our favorite characters. I'd give anything if I could hug Neji XD**

**For TWINKLESTAR16 (You changed your pen name. Sorry, this one's the old one XD) :D Your support is much appreciated :) For that**_**, salamat **_**:)**

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Big, brown, _anxious _eyes scanned the dark, menacing abyss below.

It's not that Tenten was afraid of the ocean. She was just _uncomfortable _standing on a surface that sways every now and then, throwing her off her balance. The waves once again crashed against the ship and the rickety floorboards creaked and threatened to give way, making Tenten more nervous than she already is. And the fact that her supposed 'boyfriend' has gone MIA ever since the Dining Room Drama didn't alleviate her unease.

"Tenten, I found Neji," Lee called out.

He had been searching for their friend as well. He wished to congratulate Neji on his noble act of making his feelings known. Tenten released her tight grip on the mast and followed Lee to the east wing.

"I still cannot believe Neji had done that."

Tenten nodded absentmindedly as Lee excitedly spoke of Neji's courageous deed. While she had known Neji would make a spectacle of himself, she didn't think he'd be so passionate about it. Half of her wished he meant at least 1/4 of it. She was positively sure Neji was in the bathroom, gargling detergents to get rid of the garbage he just blabbered earlier. Tenten had thought that his impromptu speech would have knocked some sense into Kawamoto but to no avail. With all the shamelessness of Sakura and Ino combined, the PeDOCreep had requested her to spoon-feed him dessert.

"Oh, how I wish Gai-sensei was here!" Lee wistfully sighed. Then he glanced at Tenten and turned around, his arms stretched and his eyes gleaming. "TENTEN!"

"I'm not gonna have a moment with you, Lee."

"_Fine_..."

They entered a small booth at the end of a dark hallway. Lying down on top of a lumpy-looking mattress and staring at the gray ceiling was Neji. He lifted his head to nod a greeting to his comrades and let his head fall back again. No one said a word to anyone, when Lee suddenly coughed meaningfully and excused himself.

When they were alone, surrounded by the sounds of the waves, Tenten inhaled deeply the salty sea air. "I wanted to thank you for what you did."

"It was right that I did that. He was being inexcusably rude and insensitive to your feelings. Though he was making himself look the opposite." Neji frowned as he remembered the dinner.

"I know," Tenten quietly replied. She stayed for a few moments and when she realized there was nothing more to say, she inched closer to the doorway. "Good night, Neji."

There was no response for Neji's eyes were already closed. Exhaustion got the best of Neji, who was unable to get a wink of sleep the night before, and he surrendered to deep, peaceful slumber.

Just in case Lee was still hanging around, eavesdropping on them (Tenten learned this was a habit of his when weeks ago during a particularly lively conversation about the upcoming coronation of a soon-to-be duchess she and Neji had, Lee had suddenly leapt down from the tree Tenten leaned against and declared he would take Sakura to the duchess' coronation), she whispered, "I love you, too."

She headed to her assigned room, trying to figure out if she truly meant it or really merely just said it for Lee's benefit. She soon drifted to sleep and all night long dreamt of a world where saying 'I love you' was forbidden unless it was true so each woman or man wouldn't have to deal with a broken heart, for the person she or he had truly loved had lied to their face.

Miles away, a tiny insect finally reached its destination in Konoha. It rested on a man's cheek. Then it quickly buzzed away, sensing danger. Kiba's palm came down hard on his cheek, leaving behind a red, angry imprint in the shape of a hand.

"Stupid bug," Kiba grumbled.

It was eleven thirty in the evening and he, along with Sai and the other Konoha Twelve members aside from Team Gai, Naruto and Hinata, was ordered to stay up for 24-hour surveillance on the insect Shino sent to spy on Team Gai. Who ordered them to stay up? Why, a violence-and-dangerous-life-deprived man by the name of Sasuke, of course.

"You ignorant fool," Shino admonished, letting the insect perch on his face. "This is the insect I sent."

"Oh, sorry. Sorry, George," Kiba said, then laughed.

A year before, Kiba learned that Shino had a habit of naming the creepy-crawlies. He discovered this during a mission and when they were resting by the riverside, Shino had thought he was alone and started calling out to his insects by their names and giving some to those who haven't gotten any yet. Kiba hid behind a tree, trying not to laugh and expose himself. He also learned that some bugs were named after Konoha residents as well. A black beetle was named after Kiba, which he found both very disturbing and cool. Naruto had the honour of sharing his name with a ladybug and the Inuzuka had a hard time letting it go. Since then, Kiba had started giving the bugs names, too.

"You know, you should put a name tag or something on them," the dog-lover cheerily advised. "I might kill Troy or...who's your favorite again? The bee? Oh, right, Princess."

Shino let Kiba's joke slide then proceeded to communicate with George, ahem, the insect.

"They were in the ship when there was an uproar," he informed them after a while.

His companions stared at him, suddenly thirsty for more details. Sasuke raised his eyebrows.

"Neji-san had led a mutiny. They were about to throw their client, who is reportedly a rapist wanted in every village and disguised as a rich merchant, overboard when Neji-san suddenly walked out and Tenten-san and Lee-san discontinued their revolt. Neji-san and Tenten-san were said to have engaged in a passionate one-night stand. That is all," Shino reported in a very calm manner, despite the outrageousness of the insect's story.

After a moment of silence, Sakura said, "Is that—is that true? But I thought..." Tsunade's apprentice spun on her heel and narrowed her eyes at her best friend. "You said Neji was gay!"

What followed was a messy series of arguments between the ninjas.

"He is! I'm no liar! George is making it up!" Ino shot back.

"Who said Hyuuga's _gay_?" Sasuke asked in disbelief. "Why was I never informed of this? Why does George's story completely disagree with that?"

"There, there, Sasuke," Kiba said. "I'm on the 'Neji is gay' team. Don't fret; I'm sure he is."

If Naruto was there with them, he would've joined in and mocked Sasuke. But since he's not, Kiba had to take Sasuke's hard punch to the face alone.

"Maybe he's bi," Chouji suggested, shrugging.

Shikamaru snorted at the whole thing. "Guys, this has blown way out of proportion. I think George spied on the wrong people here. And Neji's not gay. His uncle just thinks he is."

"Stop calling him George," Shino feebly protested.

"All of you, _shut up_," Sasuke ordered, now already pissed off. "Now, Shino, send another pest to spy on Hyuuga."

He walked away, probably off to a nice, dark corner to brood. Shino did what he was told and faced his companions.

"I apologize," he said. "It seems as though this one is known among his peers to be very dramatic and often exaggerates things."

Sakura threw up her hands in the air in exasperation. "What the _hell_?"

"It's true."

"Bad George," Ino muttered and watched a little wasp fly out of Shino's hand into the dark, starless sky. Then she noticed George crawl along Shino's face, and she shuddered. "I'm embarrassed just by supporting this idea."

Hours later, when the sun started to rise, a lone man was standing by the edge of the ship. He observed the vast sea, miles and miles of marine blue water. Waves rolled along the sea surface and broke against the hull. He almost smiled, for the peacefulness of the ocean was enough to make him happy for eternity.

"Hey...hey, Neji! Good morning!"

A girl gracefully bounced to his side, a chipper smile on her beautiful face. Neji was momentarily entranced, for Tenten's hair was not bound by the usual elastics. Instead, her locks cascaded freely down her back.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" she said, gazing longingly at the sea.

"Breathtaking," Neji agreed, unsure which he was referring to: the sea or his teammate.

Tenten seemed to read Neji's mind since she self-consciously touched her hair. "Oh, yeah, um, it feels nice when the wind blows in my hair."

A seagull flew across the sky, casting a shadow over the two. They looked up and observed the great white-and-gray bird circle the boat, as if welcoming them to its home.

"We'll be reaching land soon," Tenten announced what they both already knew. "I'll go inform Kawamoto-san and Lee."

When Neji turned to see Tenten's retreating figure, he was a little glad she began to tie up her hair in two buns as she walked. It was as if she thinks he's the only one who's lucky enough to witness what she looked like with her hair down. He quickly moved the image of her, all smiles and hair down, to the back of his mind and tried to think of something else. But instead, it stayed stubbornly in his mind and plagued him for God knows how long. Something tugged at his heart and Neji, as what anyone would expect of him, refused to think of it as love and merely labelled it as a little, meaningless distraction.

"LAND HO!" the captain bellowed. With the wheel, he guided the ship towards the shores of the Water Country.

"I trust you had a very restful sleep last night?" Kawamoto asked of Tenten.

Tenten nodded and thanked him for his concern. As soon as they reached the shore, Lee jumped off the ship and went on ahead to fetch the carriage that would carry the merchant's goods. He returned a while later and Team Gai transferred Kawamoto's chests and trunks of treasures from the ship to the horse-drawn carriage.

"OKAY!" Kawamoto roared, being very loud like he always is again. "FROM HERE, WE'LL BE GOING TO A LITTLE HOUSE RESERVED FOR ME. IT'S AROUND TWO KILOMETERS AWAY."

Two of the three ninjas felt somewhat relieved and counted down to their destination, one meter at a time. I don't need to tell you who they are, do I? The odd one out is too much of a sweetheart to feel any resentment towards the PeDOCreep, even though he _does _think Kawamoto's a dragon.

"MY DEAR, DO BE VERY OBSERVANT OF YOUR SURROUNDINGS. LET YOURSELF BE CAPTIVATED BY THE SCENERIES," Kawamoto said.

Tenten had a sour expression on her face when Kawamoto wasn't looking. It didn't take a genius to figure out he was trying to give her some reasons to stay with him. She was _so_ looking forward to the end of this mission.

Neji, on the other hand, was just as disgusted. Didn't he tell the trader to just _beat it_? Has this guy no shame? To Kawamoto's knowledge, Neji and Tenten are lovers. And isn't it bad manners to not-so-subtly flirt with a woman when her lover is _just right there_? Well, Neji's not about to just stand by and not say anything. He and Tenten had a plan and this was to prove to the world _they are right for each other_—whoops, he meant that this was to prove to the world Tenten is a lady and deserved to be seen and treated as such. Starting with the annoying, disgusting creep currently stroking Tenten's arm. Ugh, he is _such _a worm.

"Will you excuse me and Tenten?" Neji slipped in between their client and Tenten.

He took Tenten's arm and extracted Kawamoto's claw from the kunoichi's arm. Both were very shocked at this sudden act. Even Lee was engrossed by the sight.

"What are you doing?" Tenten whispered to Neji, greatly puzzled.

"Rescuing you from his evil talons," Neji replied, though his voice was so soft Tenten never quite caught it.

Seriously, Gai has complete power over Neji. There he was, miles away from Neji, and he could _still _conjure him up and make him say such weird things. Neji planned to give Gai a serious talk once they get back home. Maybe he should also Gai to _beat it _as well. Without all the drama of loving Tenten and staying away from her, of course.

"I'm so relieved this is the last day," Tenten said. "I don't know how much longer I could stand being with that guy."

They discreetly checked out Kawamoto, who was miserably half-listening to Lee tell him all about their hip and cool sensei.

"We should really ask for a more specific profile of our clients before we accept missions," Tenten continued.

She usually doesn't complain about their missions but when her purity and virginity is in danger, that's when she reserves the right to complain as much as she wants.

"Can you imagine how the other teams would cope if they got Kawamoto-san as a client?" the weapons' mistress wondered out loud. "For sure, Kiba would've pummelled him to no end if he even laid a finger on Hinata with malicious intentions. And Naruto would have insisted on coming along as well. Then he'd help Kiba beat him up."

Neji grimaced as he tried to imagine his gentle cousin try to deal with the Beast with her mild ways. He wasn't blind. He knows Hinata has a more impressive figure than most girls her age and men often drool after her goddess-like body. Most of those men he already administered painful, powerful thrusts of Jyuuken to.

"And as for Ino and her team, Ino herself would flirt back. As soon as she sees gold on Kawamoto-san's person, she'll throw herself all over him. Shikamaru would scoff and say the usual 'Tsk, troublesome' but I guess he'd kinda wish she'd be a little more careful." Tenten mulled this over and concentrated hard. "I don't get Shikamaru. He has feelings for _two _girls. Is that even possible? Loving two girls? That'll be messy. Ino's my friend and I know she likes Shikamaru more than she thinks she does but I wouldn't know if Temari feels exactly the same. Who deserves Shikamaru more? Better question is, does he deserve either of them at all?"

"You're over-thinking this," Neji said.

"I'm not!" Tenten cried, then bashfully ducked her head. "Doesn't he think that someone's getting hurt when she finds out his heart isn't all hers? Seriously, Shikamaru should think about other people for a change."

Neji came up with a reply that surprised her. "It's better than being loved by no one at all."

You'd think Neji would say this is all Gai's doing and this was another Freudian slip that would forever haunt him, but he didn't. Nope. Neji knew _exactly _what he's talking about. And he says he's nothing like Gai.

As soon as his words left his mouth, Tenten digested what Neji had said. It made sense. And on the other hand, it also didn't. And since when did Neji _ever _give away such thought-provoking statements like that? As mature and as dignified as they are, 'hn' and 'I'll see you again tomorrow for training; make sure that your weapons are well-sharpened' don't really require Tenten to rack her brains for an enlightenment.

"And if Uchiha's team had him for a client..." Neji prompted her, a little uncomfortable by her sudden silence.

That did the trick. Tenten was lively all over again. "If they had him for a client, every time Kawamoto-san tried to flirt, Sakura would go, 'How romantic! Don't you think, Sasuke-kun?'"

She burst into peals of laughter, delighting in her friend's silliness at times despite her wide forehead that contained endless information.

The side of Neji's lips twitched. He lowered his voice in an attempt to imitate Kawamoto and grandly said, "My dear, won't you stay with me and leave these inexperienced boys?"

"How romantic! Don't you think, Sasuke-kun?" Tenten squealed in manner that mirrored Sakura's.

"My dear, won't you live with me and join me on my travels? I promise you, you're a thousand times prettier than the prepubescent boys I have living in one of many trunks. Before I met you, they are often the ones who relieve me of my terrible loneliness."

"How romantic! Don't you think, Sasuke-kun?"

Both were having difficulty keeping up a straight face. It's not every day that Neji would let himself be out of character and make jokes. Green ones at that.

"When this trip is over, I'll have your face carved on every doorknob in my little house. So every time I have to enter or exit a room and enclose your face in my hand, I'll be reminded of your beauty."

Tenten failed to give the proper response for she already fell in a helpless fit of giggles. After comparing Sakura to severely sexually-abused boys, having her head replace the usual round, wooden doorknobs and actually calling the less-than-normal-more-than-freaky act romantic was too much for her to handle. Losing the ability to continue walking and not collapse to the ground laughing, she placed a hand on Neji's shoulder and supported herself. Her light-hearted giggles echoed Neji's deep chuckles.

Enjoying each other's presence immensely, they failed to notice the envious stares from the Kiri villagers. 'What a good pair they made', the villagers thought. A handsome young man and a pretty young miss; a match made in heaven.

Lee kept Kawamoto, who was growing more despondent with every minute that passes by, busy. The green beast of Konoha could almost cry tears of joy when he sneaked a glance at his teammates and found a genuine smile playing on Neji's lips.

When they finally reached a house located in a secluded, lush garden, they brought the trunks and chests inside and said their goodbyes to their client with a little less zeal than with their other clients. Kawamoto looked undecided as they departed, as if he was a little unsure whether to call Tenten and ask her to stay or confine himself to the safety and warmth of his Kirigakure home to nurse his broken heart.

"GOODBYE, KAWAMOTO-SAN!" Lee yelled to the merchant. "PLEASE TAKE CARE!"

"Go to hell," Tenten muttered as Kawamoto shrank smaller and smaller in her sight.

It was unclear, when they exited the village gates and climbed aboard the ship to return to their home village, if Tenten intended to leave her hand on Neji for Lee's benefit (since they were eerily quiet as soon as they left Kawamoto; all traces of the laughter they shared completely gone. Tenten probably took notice of this so Lee wouldn't think they were only doing that _just _so Kawamoto could _feel the shame_) or if she merely forgot.

Of course, after a while, Tenten removed her hand and placed it back to her side. Neji struggled not to think too much of it. Tenten was, after all, only a distraction.

**A/N: Let Chapter 10 be the first ever chapter in this story in which the author experiences WRITER'S BLOCK. Oh, the horror. And the 'e' on the keyboard is being unnecessarily uncooperative. REVIEW? :D**


	11. The Constant Fails in Life

**A/N: I was so lazy while writing this. I can't finish a paragraph without continuing Survival: Endless. And I couldn't stop. You know why I couldn't stop? BECAUSE IT'S ENDLESS.**

* * *

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Naruto.

Tenten wanted to throw herself overboard.

"It won't be that bad," Neji said, trying to assuage her frayed nerves.

The kunoichi wildly shook her head. "No. Neji, you have absolutely no idea what kind of mental torture I have to endure under that roof. It's an infernal hellhole. I will die a slow, painfuldeath."

"What's the worst thing they could do to you? Make you eat meatloaf for lunch?" Neji dryly replied.

"Oh, please, I know, right. They just don't get me, you know?" Tenten spat with just as much sarcasm.

Sighing, the Hyuuga let Tenten vent out all she had. It all started when he brought up the subject of the Yamanaka flower shop and the new arrivals of the rare crossbreeds of the wild roses from the Mist and the curious hydrangea-like flowers that grow along the riverbanks of the thick forests in the Fire Country (note: always count on Neji to say something about the economy). That made Tenten remember about the roses Neji bought her during their failure of a date, which made her remember that she had yet _another _problem waiting at home. She started to freak out and ranted Neji's ear off, saying her parents are demons who breathe fire and they will devour her whole. For Christ's sake, Neji just wanted to know what the hellshe thinks of the freaking flowers!

Finally, after another frazzled complaint, Neji spoke up. "What can I do to help?"

He might as well have jumped off the ship himself. He knew this would require embarrassing him _yet again _and/or turning him into a Ken doll and/or proving to everyone that Uchiha is better than him. Yet again. Damnit, why can't he just say _no_?

"Oh, that's right! You're my bitch!" Tenten happily proclaimed, then covered her mouth.

Neji didn't even want to answer back to that one.

"Sorry, that was...uncalled for," Tenten said. "Anyway, all we have to do is have you meet my _real _parents again. Preferably _right in front of Miyuki and my grandparents._"

"Isn't that a little harsh?"

"No!" Tenten indignantly cried, and then added in a softer tone, "What do you mean?"

"Well, your grandparents and your new friend have travelled a long way to show their support for you. They may be misinformed—"

"_Severely _misinformed."

"—but they mean well," Neji ended his statement.

The weapons' mistress contemplated on his thoughts. Not one word came out of her mouth. Her lips were pursed and her brow was knit. She wanted to show everyone she's not a lesbian but on the other hand, she didn't want to make her grandparents feel as though their trip was wasted. Even though it really _was. _They may be a pain in her ass, but she loved them a lot.

Defeated, Tenten narrowed her eyes at him. "Whose side are you on?"

"No one's, really."

Tenten sulkily muttered to herself as Neji walked away, knowing that the longer he stays beside her, the worse her temper will get. Tenten, and _only_ Tenten, can decide how she feels 24/7. Inwardly, Neji thinks it's pretty freaky how she'd instantly switch from mood to mood. And that's only when it's not that 'time of the month', which he doesn't even understand either. He always wondered why time of the _month_. Why can't it be time of the day? Or time of the week? He once asked Tenten this while she was happily scrutinizing the new weapons she purchased the day earlier and her facial expression suddenly darkened, the kunai she was holding taking on a deadly, menacing glint. Like he said, her mood swings are freaky.

"Neji!" Lee ran in front of Neji, his arms stretched out as if to block Neji's way. There was a question he wished to ask; Neji could sense it.

"Why is your life's delight in such a foul mood today?" Lee asked, confirming Neji's thoughts.

Lee quickly picked up on a habit of addressing Tenten as 'your life's delight', 'the one who places a smile upon your face' or Neji's new non-favorite, 'the rhythm to your song' when speaking to Neji. Ever since the 'our hearts have finally sung the same youthful melody' incident, Neji has shunned all references to music.

"She just remembered she failed to retrieve her lucky shuriken when we fought with the thieves yesterday. She always gets it back whenever she uses it," Neji lied.

Tenten really did have a lucky shuriken and Neji knew it was still in her weapons pouch. He knew because he was the one who returned it to her. Aside from her, only he could distinguish it from the thousands she kept in her collection.

"Oh, that's too bad," Lee said. "I thought _you _had a fight with her."

"It's a little too early for lovers' spats, don't you think?"

Lee cocked his head to the side. "There are particular times for those?"

While the two men were engaged in a conversation, a cloud was still over Tenten's head. Who can blame her? With all due respect, her parents were a couple of retards. She looked at the blue water below. How would it feel like to die? Painful, maybe? Or maybe not. She might not feel anything. Well, she probably _should _know because as she turned around and stared at Neji, she felt like she died and went up to heaven for he was like an angel—

Tenten blinked. She shook her head. Once. Twice. She groaned and resisted the urge to slap herself. Then she thought of Lee. Does he often think of weird, theatrical, sappy expressions as well? Does Neji? Maybe she ought to spend time a _lot_ less with Gai. He's doing things to her.

An hour later, they finally reached the Fire Country. Lee had a difficult time getting used to land, after spending a day on a ship that sways and rocks from side to side, and he frequently loses his balance when he walks and bumps into his teammates, much to their chagrin. Tenten's steps were sluggish, like she was walking somewhere to be hanged. Neji just wanted to be somewhere else, where people are neither emo nor irritating.

"Hey," Tenten said in her despondent tone. "Can someone kindly hit me with an all new attack known as Gentle Fist Style One Blow Body?"

(Stop spoiling, Tenten.)

Neji paid her no attention. He was mentally shaking his head at her drama. For crying out loud, can't she see she's a chip off the old block? One would think she was spat on by a feudal lord.

"Maybe we'll see your shuriken again, Tenten," Lee said. "It's somewhere around here but I don't know if the signs of struggle are still intact. Someone might've gone here and cleaned up."

"What?" Tenten said, confused.

The entire journey took four hours. They didn't have to camp out for the night. All of them wanted to get home before nightfall. Well, with the exception of Tenten. Lee and Neji surged forward with the speed of light. Tenten, however, lagged behind. The sun had just set when they arrived at Konoha.

"Hey, guys. Welcome back," Izumo greeted from his seat in the guardhouse.

The three returned the greeting and went to the Hokage Tower. Now, Team Gai always had this routine after _every _mission, regardless what rank: Go to the Hokage Tower. Report to Tsunade the outcome. If the sun is still up, the hardworking team would train and later on, rest and eat at Ichiraku. If not, they skip training and head straight for the ramen stall. After that, Lee would have himself checked up at the hospital (Tsunade had threatened him that if he failed to comply, she would personally break his spinal cord in half 'like a twig') and Neji and Tenten talk on their way home until they go on their separate ways. They were so accustomed to this routine that if one step was missed or there was an addition, they might feel a little anxious. Rarely was there ever an anomaly. Up until the report, everything had gone smoothly.

Tsunade laughing the very second she saw Neji was **not** part of the routine.

Team Gai stared at her oddly, unsure exactly when they should start the report. The Godaime cleared her throat and motioned for them to talk, though a huge smile was still on her face.

"The mission was a success, Hokage-sama. Except for a run-in with a band of thieves, we didn't have any trouble. All objectives were met," Neji said.

"Good. That's—that's good," Tsunade replied, her voice quivering. The next question, though completely inappropriate, lacked the proper amount of hesitation. "Tenten, did Neji bribe you to be his girl?"

Surprised, Tenten looked at Neji, who looked at her.

"What makes you think that? Of course, not. Why?"

Tsunade seemed to be unconvinced. Rolling her hazel eyes, she said, "Yeah, sure. Alright. You're dismissed."

The three exited the office, Tsunade's weird question yet to be forgotten. But that was only the beginning. At Ichiraku, Teuchi had gingerly asked Neji if he and Tenten were still together. Neji nodded yes, and then asked him why. The old man stammered an incomprehensible answer and hurriedly asked them what their orders were.

"Everyone is asking about our relationship a lot today," Tenten observed, playing with her chopsticks.

"Perhaps there is something we have missed?" Neji guessed, inquisitive as well.

"Maybe they're concerned," Lee chimed in. "Our client seems like one who causes problems among relationships."

Tenten snorted. "What did they think? I'm gonna leave Neji for him?"

"Hey! You guys are back!"

Tenten turned around and saw Team Seven. Sakura took the seat next to her. Naruto ordered a beef ramen before sitting down beside Neji. Sasuke sat on the far end, which was the only seat left.

"You got a PeDOCreep, right?" Sakura asked. "Tell me about it. Was he a pervert?"

"He wouldn't be a Perverted, Ostentatious Creeper if he wasn't a pervert. Neji was just as repulsed and he helps me when Kawamoto-san's making me uncomfortable," Tenten said, smiling.

It was just then that the medic-nin took notice of Neji's presence and waved hello. He acknowledged her wave with a slight smile. The memories of the three days Team Gai was absent instantly hit Sakura like a solid punch to the gut. In a flash she was out of her seat and out of the ramen stall, taking Tenten with her.

In a hushed, frantic voice, Sakura asked, "Are you aware that the entire village is talking about Neji right now?"

"Again? About what?"

The last time Neji was the hot topic of Konoha, it was about his promotion to Jounin. That was roughly three years ago.

"Is it true what you told Ino?" Sakura slowly said, her emerald green eyes brimming with curiosity. "Is it true Hiashi-sama thinks Neji's gay?"

Tenten froze. This is bad. This is very bad. This is worse than her parents thinking she's a lesbian. This is worse than being stuck with a horny man whose blood was composed of red blood cells and gravy. This is helluva lot worse than being forced to be the girlfriend of an astrology-loving girl who's very pretty. The last one isn't really bad. If you were a guy. Anyway, Tenten was unable to speak while her brain rapidly sent out signals to every nerve in her body.

_Ino...you TRAITOR!_

To Sakura's perplexity, Tenten rushed back into the ramen stall and pulled Neji out. Neji was stunned at her abrupt action and could not find the voice to react. Tenten couldn't be relieved enough. At least Naruto or Sasuke haven't told him of this rumor gone wild. She knew now that unless she had confronted each and every living organism, man or not, about this, Neji cannot be left unattended in Konoha.

"Neji, listen to me," Tenten said, looking around to make sure there was no one in sight. "I need you to go home. Go home right this second. And don't talk to _anyone_. You hear? Not your uncle, not Hinata, absolutely no one."

"I don't understand," Neji said, expressing bafflement at the strangeness of her ways.

Tenten rubbed her hands together, pleading with him with her eyes. "Neji, please, I can explain. Just not now, not for a while. Don't talk to anyone. Walk around in the Hyuuga household until Hiashi-sama notices you. Or if you _must _talk to him, keep it short. When it's over, don't hang around. Go straight to bed. Please, Neji."

His eyes held so many more questions. He closed them and breathed deeply. "I promise."

Tenten decided that Neji now outnumbered all the good things she had done for him. The two words he uttered were powerful and they echoed in her mind. Tenten whispered her thanks and told him good night. When Neji was gone, she took a different route which led to Neji's destination. It was a last-minute decision. She was determined to get to the Hyuuga compound before he does. A precaution, she decided. A conversation during breakfast is inevitable. Neji would _have _to talk to his family members and the rumor was bound to be brought up.

When she reached the Hyuuga residence, the first person she saw was a male Branch member. He was familiar but his name was vague in Tenten's mind.

"Good evening, have you heard of the rumor about Hiashi-sama thinking Neji's gay?" she asked him.

The man excitedly said, "Oh, yes, I know that! I've always questioned Neji's sexuality myself but I don't know if it's true—"

"It's not," Tenten cut him short. "Remember that. Delete this lie from your mind. This never happened. Got it? Now I need you to help me to tell everyone in this house to say the same exact thing. Hiashi-sama does _not _think Neji's gay. Go."

The man gave her a blank look.

"Go!" Tenten's tone was urgent.

He hurried away to the east wing. Tenten took the west. She inspected each room she encountered to make sure she didn't miss a single Hyuuga. Her eyes met with countless similar pairs of eyes and she was sure she had informed everyone (the male member already met up with her again and assured her he told everyone he saw) when her keen sense of hearing detected the bolts of the main gate being unlocked. She made a beeline for a nearby window when the image of the head honcho of the Hyuuga popped in her mind. Tenten could slap herself. Again. How could she _forget _him? She's been saying his name for, what? Sixty-seven times?

Retracing her steps, she ran all over the place, looking for the masters' quarters. She bumped into Hinata, whom she had already stumbled upon nineteen Hyuugas ago with Hanabi.

"Where's your dad?"

"Over there," Hinata replied, pointing to a room.

Could she make it? After thanking Hinata, she broke into a sprint. Her breathing was rugged when she faced Hiashi. Taking a look at his face, she took a deep breath.

_Oh, boy. Here comes the dragon._

"Hiashi-sama," she said. "I come in peace!"

_What?_

"Have you heard about the rumor about you and your nephew? The one about you thinking he's..." Oh, boy, how can Tenten word this properly? "About you thinking he's fabulous?"

Luckily, due to reasons no one may ever know, Hiashi seemed to understand this lingo. "I have. Though I do not blame the one who started this. I know it's false, for I have never doubted by nephew's manliness. However, I do wish he would find his future bride sometime soon. He focuses too much on his work. I have forbidden everyone in this household to utter a word of this lie in his presence. The poor lad does not deserve the humiliation."

Tenten smiled at him, though a little frustrated that her efforts were not necessary. Why didn't the Branch House member tell her? Bastard.

"Tenten."

Neji was surprised to see Tenten speaking to his uncle. He wished she could just explain what's with her. She's acting so strange.

"Neji! Hello! I was just...just...planning your birthday with Hiashi-sama!" she fibbed. "That's why I told you not to speak with anyone."

"My birthday was two months ago."

"Well, you know how busy we ninjas are," Tenten quickly covered up. "There's no harm in planning your birthday a little early."

Neji seemed to buy it and he bowed before Hiashi, giving him the same summary of the mission that he gave Tsunade. After which, he placed his hand on the small of Tenten's back and pushed her forward gently.

"Hiashi-sama, this is my girlfriend, Tenten," he said.

The pleasant look that appeared on Hiashi's face showed his joy that Neji had found himself a young woman to love. He smiled at Tenten.

Tenten, the moment Neji touched her, felt like melting under his touch. Her heart rate increased, she felt like flying and a blush crept up to her cheeks. No doubt about it, Tenten was in _love_.

"That's good," Hiashi said. "Tenten, I'd be delighted to have you over for dinner tomorrow evening."

"I'd love to be at dinner," Tenten distractedly said, still on cloud nine. "I'll see you, Hiashi-sama."

Neji led her through the long hallways and to the gate. When Tenten was about to go (albeit reluctantly), Neji murmured, "Wait."

She faced him, her cheeks tinged with pink. "Yes?"

His hand brushed against her cheek. Tenten's face was burning, and she was stood motionless. His gaze upon her was sultry, his eyelids so low that his eyelashes touched his cheeks. Tenten felt an odd sense of déjà vu when Neji brought his face closer to hers.

"We'll do it right this time," he whispered and kissed her.

On the cheek. Of course.

Dazed, Tenten could only hum in reply. She missed Neji saying, "Good night" and walked home in a trance. She could care less how she got home. Hell, all the Kages in the entire ninja world could've done the moonwalk, complete with the fedoras, all at once right in front of her and she _still _wouldn't notice. When she got at her house, her family was in the living room, eagerly awaiting her return.

"WELCOME HOME, TENTEN-CHAN!" they cried joyfully.

Tenten ignored them and walked straight up to her bedroom. Her family shrugged off her failure to notice as exhaustion and went to sleep themselves. That night, Tenten had difficulty going to sleep. Isn't that how girls always are when deeply in love? Sakura definitely knows how it's like. Speaking of which, the young pink-haired girl was at the bridge where Team Seven meet in the mornings, with her two male teammates, the rest of Konoha Twelve and Sai.

"This is crazy," Naruto grumbled, distraught. "I am not even a part of this anymore! And Neji's already home! Why do we have to wait up for that stupid bug?"

"Shut your face, asswipe," Ino snapped. "We don't want to be here any more than you do. _Sasuke_ is just being paranoid again."

"You leave Sasuke-kun out of this!" Sakura screeched.

Ino glared at her. "Oh, aren't you gonna say how romantic this is?"

Sai heaved a sigh and simply drew lazily on his scroll. If he just kept his mouth shut when he met Tenten and Neji, he wouldn't be there. Sasuke, being the revenge-freak he is, saw his playful enjoyment at inflicting pain on others as hatred for them and forced him to join his dark forces. Instead, he just _had _to insult the two. Ugh. It wasn't worth it that time.

Shikamaru turned to Sasuke. "Can't this wait 'til the morning? We've been sleep-deprived for days and nothing happens at all."

Sasuke stared hard at Shikamaru, whose discomfort was eventually evident. "You selfish, self-centered person. Do you know _why _you're not a winner? Because you are pathetic. You are a coward. You are afraid to push yourself to your limits and do things that may be considered unorthodox. Just remember this, _Nara_. Next time you judge a _real_ man and criticize how he does things, take a good look at yourself."

Shikamaru crept away as soon as Sasuke's sermon ended. He was rather perturbed by Sasuke's words but didn't make a show of it. Ino approached him, concerned.

"What did he say?"

"Just ran his mouth off on a bunch of garbage," Shikamaru replied, now completely moved on. "Told me that if I want to be a winner, I should be like him. Whatever. I don't want to get dark, hideous skin, grow wings and look like a gargoyle when I freak out. He doesn't see it that way. He's a huge hypocrite in denial, if you ask me."

He glanced at Sakura, who was defending Sasuke when Naruto badmouthed him. "I suppose he learned from the best."

**A/N: Isn't it great to make fun of Sasuke? 8D A few days ago, I was trying to finish this, thus delaying the time I need to memorize a piece of news I need to report for Social Studies. Finally, I left off at the part when Team Gai got home and I started to memorize. Then, after fifteen minutes, it's all good. The next day, during Social, some teachers from prestigious universities visited the class. At one part, I was supposed to say 'Further investigation is still going underway.' I swear, I could kill myself. I ACCIDENTALLY said 'Further investigation is still going underwear.' I couldn't stop laughing after. After a while, I (barely) contained my laughter and continued, though my voice still quivered a little. Call me shallow, but everything seems funnier when you're on an elevated platform and the usually noisy class is eerily quiet. GADDAMIT. Make me feel better :) REVIEW? :D**


	12. Dead End

**/N: HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY, EVERYONE! ^^**

**Let me just say this was NOT inspired. I was watching television and when Project Runway/Phineas and Ferb/Chef Academy goes for a break, every blasted commercial keeps reminding me that I DO NOT HAVE PLANS FOR THE FOURTEENTH. FOR GOD'S SAKE, EVEN AS HIGGLYTOWN HEROES PLAY ON THE TELEVISION SCREEN WHILE I WATCH OVER MY LITTLE SISTER, I'M REMINDED I AM SINGLE. Sad, ain't it? **

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Ino didn't see it coming. Nope, she _definitely _didn't see it coming.

One minute, she was filling out her lottery numbers (again. She may not be Tsunade's greatest apprentice but one could clearly see she underwent Tsunade's tutelage by the way she picked up on the Sannin's worst habits). The next minute, she felt something dull hit her on the back of the head and she blacked out. When she came to, she found herself somewhere dimly lit, tied to the back of a chair.

"I'll ask you again," the disembodied voice of someone who sounded suspiciously female filled up the room once more. "_Who else have you told?_"

"About _what_?" Ino replied, exasperated.

She heard the person interrogating her cluck. "Four days ago, I told you something _confidential_. I told you something private. In fact, I distinctly remember emphasizing the point that this was between you and me. Nobody else."

Ino tried to recall anything relating to secrets that occurred in the past days. "I can't remember."

The person asking her questions emerged from the darkness and Ino's eyes widened at the sight of Tenten.

"Tenten! Hey, get me out of this, will you?"

The older girl grimly shook her head and looked at Ino sternly. It was enough to make the flower-shopkeeper realize she must have done something incredibly unforgivable.

"So, Ino. Tell me," Tenten said calmly before narrowing her eyes at Ino and screeching, "_What's it like breaking a promise to one of your closest friends?_"

The blond shrank back. Darn, Ino, what have you done that pissed Tenten off so bad? Think, think, think! "_Oh! _Oh, I remember! Oh, my. Oh, my God, Tenten, I am _so, so _sorry. I totally forgot that it was a secret." She bit her lip nervously.

"Ino!" Tenten wailed, her previous anger now dissolved into a depressed, helpless demeanor. "I am dead! Neji would get furious at me! I could have told you the truth! Why did I have to say Hiashi-sama thinks his wonderful, manly nephew is _gay_? _Why?_"

Ino didn't reply nor did she want to. This is one of the very few times when she really _should _shut up. She was fully aware that whenever Tenten is extremely anxious or nervous, the truth comes pouring out of her mouth like a broken water pipe. And what did she say? Wonderful, _manly _nephew? Like, what the hell kind of mentally stable person would say that kind of crap? Woah, hold up. 'I could have told you the truth'? _What_ truth? But Ino will have to address that later.

"—and then Hiashi-sama asked me to come over for dinner tomorrow night and I should actually be sleeping right now because I don't want to have hideous dark circles under my eyes tomorrow—oh, _jeez, _it's one in the morning! Unless I could talk Neji into letting me sleep in, I can't…_you_!" Tenten stopped in her ramblings to point condemningly at her friend.

"Yes?"

"I actually expected you to be the number one supporter in my love life! Instead, you're the dumbass wrench who thought it was a hammer and kept pounding at stuff instead of putting them together!" Tenten yelled at her.

Ino confronted her with a very puzzled expression. "What in Coco Chanel's name are you _saying_?"

Tenten huffed in annoyance. "You really have done it, Ino. Now, thanks to you and your titanic mouth, Neji will hate me."

Her rants fell deaf on Ino's ears. Her friend was deep in thought. She was already brainstorming on how to get the entire village to shut up about Hiashi thinking Neji's gay. It was the least she could do, after all. But in retrospect, she hadn't really counted on the possibility of the rumor circulating, let alone at a rapid pace. Who knew the people of Konoha were such huge gossips?

"Okay, girlfriend, shut up a second," Ino cut Tenten short. "This is what we're gonna do."

* * *

Later on the next day at noon, Neji was walking aimlessly throughout the village.

_What on earth is going on?_

Neji could merely give quizzical looks at the people who would suddenly whisper amongst themselves whenever he was seen by them. Even the small children pointed at him in alert when he passed by the Ninja Academy. When he received the title of Jounin, he was the talk of the town. People would gaze at him in admiration/envy/with a killing intent and he basked in the spotlight appreciatively. But that wasn't the same as now. Back then, people would shout out praises. Now, they were _whispering_. It was as if he had grown two heads. He glanced at a glass window when he walked by a house. No, that can't be the reason. He hadn't grown another head. Maybe someone thought he was gay and it spread around.

Neji stopped in his tracks. After two brief seconds, he resumed his walk.

_Right_. That would be a stupid hypothesis. As if _anyone _would ever label him as gay. That's hilarious. Really.

"Neji!"

Naruto came running and fell into stride with him when he finally caught up with Neji. The Hyuuga raised an eyebrow in question.

"Um, the guys and I have been talking," Naruto said, his usually loud voice now a few octaves lower. "It's, uh, it's perfectly all right with us when you're…fabulous."

Neji could only gawk at him in utter puzzlement. Unlike his uncle, he had no idea what Naruto had meant by 'fabulous'. Seriously, will someone _please _tell him what's going on? Maybe Naruto meant it as its literal term, Neji thought. As in, great or amazing.

Naruto failed to notice Neji's incomprehension at his word choice. "Well, all of us except Sasuke, that is. He won't take a break from his freaky stalking or spying so we weren't able to know his opinion on this whole thing. I think life is so boring for him now that he's not a criminal. I dunno. Anyway, I guess while we aren't exactly disgusted, I admit we were a little, uh, stunned. I mean, you aren't really the type to strike people as a gender-bender that easy."

Neji's lack of understanding increased and increased until he felt like Naruto was speaking a whole different language altogether. In a matter of minutes, Naruto began to talk about some guys he met from the Wind, the Rock, the Grass, the Sound (Naruto peculiarly placed a heavy emphasis while telling him about the residents of this particular village) and their own home. Jiraiya's student explained that all those guys he spoke of fall under a category known as 'Fabulous Fighters'. Included are Sai, Yakushi Kabuto, Uchiha Sasuke, Sasori of the Red Sands, and the second Mizukage. To Neji, they were all similar in one area: they were all great ninjas.

With a hopeful look in his eyes, Neji asked Naruto, "Do you suppose I'm what you refer to a Fabulous Fighter as well?"

Well, you could say even the greatest needed reassurance every now and then.

Naruto stared at his friend. And then he tried to look as understanding as possible. "Of course, Neji! And you know what? I'm so happy for you. I'm not as disturbed as I was when I first heard you had potential. But…are you really?"

Neji smirked cockily. "Do you doubt me?"

The Jinchuuriki winced. "Not anymore, I guess."

They ate ramen at Ichiraku. Realization dawned on Naruto while he chewed on the chunks of beef of his beef ramen. He was so taken aback by this insight that he choked on his food. Neji had to perform the Heimlich maneuver on him.

"Hey, hey, Neji," Naruto said in between coughs. "Does Tenten know you're fabulous?"

Neji gave an ungentlemanly snort. "Of course. What do you think?" Then he remembered their pretense. "That's one of the reasons she fell in love with me."

Poor Naruto's mind was blown. He knows of guys who get turned on by lesbians but never of girls who get turned on by gay guys. Something is seriously wrong here.

"Say, Neji, what do you say we go to this thing later on tonight?" Naruto said, trying to change the topic.

"Oh, I can't," Neji said, wiping his mouth with a napkin. "My uncle invited Tenten over for dinner tonight."

Naruto sighed, distraught. That night was the night he arranged for the ninjas he speculated as gay to get together. He wanted to show Neji he genuinely accepted Neji's newfound homosexuality.

"Aw, man. Can't you, I dunno, skip it or reschedule it or something?" Naruto said, fully trying to persuade Neji.

"Sorry, Naruto, this is a very important dinner."

"But this thing tonight is important, too!" Naruto persisted.

Sighing himself, Neji looked Naruto in the eye. "Look. It was difficult enough convincing Tenten to have dinner at the Hyuuga compound. She isn't Hiashi-sama's biggest fan, as you could probably tell."

It was a lie but Neji had no other choice. If Naruto wants to get something, he literally would do anything to get it. The best way to handle this situation was exaggeration or little white lies.

"Well, it was hard to talk those guys into coming to Konoha, too," Naruto said sulkily. "Especially Kabuto. I don't think he'll be coming at all."

Neji stood up from his seat, leaving behind payments for his and Naruto's meal. If anything can make Naruto feel instantly better, it's Hinata or being treated to ramen. "I have to go meet Tenten. I'll see you later."

"Yeah, sure. Thanks, Neji!" Naruto said after checking the money and finding out its worth was twice the price of one meal of ramen.

He bolted from Ichiraku, off to find Hinata. Neji walked off, observing how Naruto's mood swings closely resemble Tenten's. He made a note to have a conversation with his cousin on the similarities their lovers have. He had forgotten to correct himself that Tenten was just his faux lover. Neji had been walking for a while when he finally found a destination. Just a few feet from where he is stood a very exhausted Tenten, leaning against a tree. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was deep.

Amused, Neji asked himself, Had she fallen asleep while walking home?

"Tenten." He nudged her gently, careful not to shake her too hard.

Tenten mumbled in her sleep and tried to shove Neji away. He leaned his head against the tree, taking in her features. There were dark circles under her eyes, a clear indicator that she slept late the previous night. Or not at all. A crease was formed on her brow; she had been stressing out again. Her eyelashes brushed against her cheek. Her face, tanned with the hours dedicated to training under the fiery glare of the sun, lacked the glow it usually has due to sleep-deficiency. As he lowered his gaze to her lips, he was suddenly aware of how much he wanted to feel her lips on his skin. He found himself staring into glistening, brown eyes.

"Neji?" Tenten said, her voice filled with concern. "What is it?"

He didn't reply immediately, still amazed at the way her eyes expressed so much of her feelings. Finally, he spoke up. "Nothing. I was looking for you. I wanted to remind you that you'll have dinner with us tonight."

Tenten yawned, covering a hand over her mouth. "I haven't forgotten about that. I must look horrible, huh? I had something to take care of last night. I stayed up until five in the morning. And then when I came home, I didn't get any sleep since they were all starting to wake up." Horror became apparent on her face. "Get this. My grandmother actually planned to meet with the Hokage to talk about a freaking Gay Awareness Holiday. I'm not gay, damn it!"

The thing Tenten had to take care of the previous night had something to do with Ino's plan. They had prowled the entire village and sneaked into the villagers' homes. Ino used her newest jutsu, one that enables the user to enter another's mind and delete data received by the brain, to trick the person into thinking he or she never heard of the false 'Hiashi thinks Neji's gay' as he or she slept while Tenten kept watch or held them down if they woke up. After that, they would go on to the next house. This process continued until 5 a.m. The only people Ino and Tenten weren't able to do the jutsu on were the Hokage, Konoha Twelve and several Jounin. It was nearly impossible to get into their houses without them sensing the two.

Neji wanted to be sympathetic. He really did. But he can't help the laughter that rose from his throat. Before anyone knew it, he was already chuckling. Tenten glared at him, cross. Soon she herself was laughing.

"All right, so maybe it is a little funny," Tenten said with a smile. "This whole thing has really tired me out. I still don't know when I could have you over for dinner. It might be a huge shocker for them when they see we've been dating for over a week now."

Neji didn't bother to correct her. It sounded nice to hear her say they're dating without any word in the same sentence that is synonymous to 'fake'.

"By the way, Naruto talked to me earlier," Neji said.

That single statement caused Tenten's world to come crashing down on her. Her heart started to pound painfully against her chest. "Y-Yeah? What—what did he say?"

"Something about me being fabulous."

Tenten bit her lip. OHSHIT.

"He wanted me to attend some kind of event later on tonight. A Fabulous Fighters gathering, he says," Neji told her.

If the whole situation didn't threaten Tenten's existence, she would have LOL'd and ROFL'd and have gone LHFAO. Naruto's ability to come up with witty terms amazes her. However, since she was in the middle of the hugest problem she ever had in her entire life, Tenten could only hold back a scream of frustration.

"And he asked you to come?"

"Why wouldn't he? I'm a Fabulous Fighter as well, as you should know," Neji said in indignation, looking at her scornfully.

All that's missing was a roll of the eyes. It was as if Neji was thinking, God, it's like you don't know me.

Again, Tenten would have laughed so hard her sides hurt if there wasn't any rumor hanging around that would surely destroy her. "So what now?"

Neji wore an expression that implied disappointment, and if one looked more closely, desire. "I would have gone, but we have a more important affair on our hands this evening."

Tenten resisted the compulsion to heave a heavy sigh of relief. She wasn't that deep in trouble. Yet. She excused herself and told Neji she'll see him later on that night. For now, she needed to see Naruto. She found him going to the Hokage Tower with Hinata. She walked up to them, smiled at her female friend and asked her if she could borrow Naruto for a while.

"Okay," Hinata said.

Naruto followed Hinata with his eyes before turning to Tenten. "Hey, Tenten, what's up?"

She frowned at him. "What is this I hear about Neji being fabulous?"

"Hey, you're the one who started this," Naruto defended himself. "You told Ino, and she told Sakura-chan, and Sakura-chan told me. We're just messengers. You're largely at fault here, Tenten."

Tenten bowed her head in shame. What Naruto's saying was true, she realized. "Yeah, I know. I need help, Naruto. Hiashi-sama never thought Neji was gay. It's a lie. It's all a lie." Tenten saw no other way out but to expose Neji and herself. "I asked Neji if we could fake-date. My parents think I'm a lesbian and so I had Neji pretend to be my boyfriend. I didn't mean to spread a rumor about Hiashi-sama thinking Neji's gay. I didn't want that."

She paused, before sadly adding, "He's been so nice to me. I can't believe I returned the favor in this way."

Naruto was shocked out of his mind. Neji and Tenten are really strange. They go perfect together, he thought. He placed a hand on Tenten's shoulder and smiled at her.

"Don't worry; I'll help you out of this mess," he said confidently. "So…Neji's not gay?"

"He's not," Tenten replied impatiently but grinned at him afterwards to show her gratitude for his offer to help.

Naruto was a little hesitant to accept the truth. "But he told me himself. He, Hyuuga Neji, said himself with his own Hyuuga Neji mouth that he was fabulous. He was even a little hopeful that I consider him a Fabulous Fighter. Tenten, everything I ever came across in my life combined wasn't as scary as that."

"Don't be a drama queen, Naruto."

"I'm serious. I even prepared this whole Celebrate The Gays thing tonight. I had rainbow flags and everything! Now what am I supposed to do with those? Oh, maybe I can dump them at Sasuke-teme's."

Tenten eyed him warily. "You're taking this too seriously."

Naruto harrumphed in offense. "I wanted to support one of my closest friends to show I accept him still. Tenten, you ought to learn a few things from me."

"I have feeling you and my family would get along swimmingly."

This went on until they reached the Yamanaka residence. Inoichi greeted them at the door. He explained that Ino was still asleep. Tenten guessed she was completely drained of chakra when she came home at dawn. Tenten and Naruto were about to leave when Ino, still in a shirt and a pair of skimpy shorts she slept in, sleepily called them from her door.

"Hey, guys," Ino said, rubbing her eyes. "I'm awake now."

She led them into the flower-shop, which was still closed to customers. She unlocked the door and they entered the shop. Tenten and Naruto related to Ino their experiences with Neji that morning as she watered the plants.

"So you're admitting to people you've been deceiving them all this time now?" Ino asked Tenten in a way that made her sound innocent and disdainful at the same time.

"Yeah," the weapons' mistress replied sheepishly. "And…and there's more."

Naruto and Ino stared at her expectantly.

"I think…I think I'm in love with Neji."

Their reactions didn't come almost immediately. Ino finished watering the last pot of sweet peas while Naruto sneezed twice as a result of the heavy fragrance of the flowers trapped in the closed area before they both responded to Tenten's news simultaneously.

"Damn, girl, you serious?" Ino dropped the watering can in surprise.

Naruto gave off a low whistle in return. "Maybe you don't have to let everyone in on the secret at all now. Maybe it'll be the real deal soon."

Tenten shyly held a rosebud in her hand before letting her eyes meet theirs. "Um, the thing is I don't know if he likes me, too, so it's a little too soon to let him know about my feelings. Don't you think?"

Her two friends rolled their eyes, snorted, made comments on how dumb she was to say that and condescendingly patted her head. Tenten had just been made aware by then that her companions are both currently engaged in their own relationships.

"Love, let us this, mkay?" Ino said, partly humming her 'okay'.

"Yeah, Ino and I know how to deal with this stuff." Naruto winked.

Tenten was reluctant to let the two take care of her situation with Neji. In the end, she was forced to allow them to manage her love life. She informed them that she was going to have dinner at the Hyuugas'.

"Way ahead of you, Tenten," Naruto announced. "I have a brilliant idea. Ino and I will disguise ourselves as maids and we'll be able to control the dinner when things get messy. Just in case something goes wrong."

"Naruto, I appreciate you trying to help but this isn't necess—"

"That's genius!" Ino exclaimed. "Tenten here doesn't know a thing when dealing with an elite clan and earning their favor. Naruto, you could give Tenten some tips, especially on the what-not-to-do."

Naruto didn't catch the insult hidden in her sentences. "Okay!"

Tenten wasn't even able to complain about Ino's degrading words, for Naruto had already fired off an endless stream of advice. Ino applied fertilizer to the seedlings as she declared she would take Tenten to the shops for a new dress.

"The kimono Neji bought you was beautiful but you don't want to wear it again," Ino had said. "It's out of season. That style was released, what, a week ago? Ugh."

"Don't drink too much; their wine's great but unbelievably strong. Don't ask for bachelor, or in your case, bachelorette parties the moment you sit down," Naruto said. "And most of all do not do the Sexy no Jutsu and give Hiashi-sama lap dances. He won't appreciate it. And also, don't whistle at any girls—or guys. I made a mistake of whistling at this pretty lady and it turned out she was Hinata's mom."

Tenten groaned to herself.

Hey, they don't say love hurts for nothin'.

**A/N: I think Hinata's mom is ****so ****adorable! Yay, Neji's falling, too :D REVIEW? :D**


	13. One In A Million

**A/N: I have a joke :) Why did the tetanus virus become a supermodel? Because it's PATHOGENIC :D It means disease-causing. Get it? Photogenic and pathogenic? XD Pathogenic, LOL XD Yeah, okay, I'll shut up now.**

**(George: Forgive her; she just finished reading about Kingdom Monera.)**

**Once again, sorry for the late update :( School has been particularly demanding. When has it not?**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But I do own George XD

When Ino said she's going to go all out on finding the 'perfect dress' for Tenten, Tenten didn't think she was being literal.

She thought it was a hyperbole, a well-meant exaggeration. So each time they enter one shop after another at a rate of 150 mph, the bigger her eyes got. It was as if the ambience or the smell of a shop not favorable to Ino was enough to repel her. Tenten marveled at her friend's ability to give excellent criticism, be it about the color, material, design, what-have-you, and at the same time feared it.

"Don't touch that," Ino warned when Tenten tried to reach for a bright yellow kimono. "Polyester is the scum of all material. I couldn't imagine what kind of monster invented it. Plus, that shade of yellow makes me want to vomit. And also…"

This is exactly how Ino voices her opinion when in her territory. Ruthless and merciless.

"Did I forget to mention we're ignoring the kimonos and all those ancient pieces? The Hyuugas opt for more modern styles. Doesn't really reflect on their personalities, huh? I guess Naruto forgot to mention that," Ino added.

"I feel like a fashion slave," Tenten complained.

Ino didn't hear. She was too busy examining two dresses she picked out from dozens. Wordlessly, she handed Tenten a magenta-colored dress that ended at the knees and an elegant cream-colored dress. Tenten entered into a dressing room and emerged in a deep shade of pink.

"Hm," Ino mused. "I like the cuts of the dress. No nonsense designs or anything like that. But I want to see the other one on you."

Tenten came back inside and soon stepped out wearing the cream-colored dress.

Ino's pride at her discovery showed through the wide smile on her face. "Now, _that's _what I call perfect. Now, don't fret about the price. I'll pay for it."

"N-No, it's fine, Ino. You've done enough for me; I couldn't possibly—" Tenten tried to object to Ino's offer to pay.

It was a hefty price, but since Ino had spent the whole day finding the dress that, now that she thought of it, made her look like royalty, she _must _purchasethe garment.

"It's no problem, Tenten," Ino assured her, but seeing the guilt-stricken look on Tenten's face, rolled her eyes and said, "Fine. You pay for your dress. But _I'll _buy your necklace."

Tenten was aghast. "_Necklace? _Ino, I don't need jewelry."

"Love, you listen to me. Hanabi wears gold band rings set in jade at her own home. As a guest, you are expected to look just as presentable. Besides, I have a feeling you'll look fabulous with topaz. Or maybe diamond. We'll see."

The weapons' mistress blanched at the mention of these precious stones. The dearest objects she had ever held in her hands were important documents containing top-secret information. Such pretty treasures such as emeralds and amethysts are not for the likes of her.

Reluctantly, she exchanged her hard-earned cash for the expensive clothing. They exited the shop, now on the hunt for jewelry. This time, though, Ino knew exactly where to go. She led Tenten through the streets, from one avenue to another, until they reached a little shop at the end of the street. Ino pulled open the door, and hollered out, "Koji-san! It's me, Ino!"

A pale man with magenta-colored hair and looking not much older than them appeared from beneath the counter.

"Ino! My number one customer!" Koji grinned at Ino. "What brings you here this time? Party? Dinner? A mission?"

Ino took Tenten's hand and dragged her closer to the counter. "This is my friend Tenten. She's going to meet her boyfriend's parents tonight. Tenten, this is—"

Somehow Koji looked familiar to Tenten. Then her memories flew back to the time in the bar the very first day of her deal with Neji. His hair color just changed.

"The waiter!" she exclaimed.

Puzzled, Ino asked them, "You two know each other?"

Koji smiled at Tenten. "Yeah. Right after your sensei gave the toast, I quit my job at the pub and opened my own jewelry business. I wanna contribute to the love, see? You can't imagine how great it feels to help guys pick out engagement rings for their girls."

Ino made a mental note to ask Gai if he could brainwash Shikamaru with his love speeches as well. If he managed to convert a former angsty pub waiter to a cheerful jeweler in the business just so he could 'contribute to the love', then he's bound to be able to make Shikamaru realize how great a thing love is.

"So Renren's finally meeting the parents, huh?" Koji said, glancing at the weapons mistress.

"It's Tenten," Tenten corrected.

"From which clan is the boyfriend?"

"Hyuuga," Ino answered.

Astounded, Koji raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "Well, it's been a while since I came across a challenge." He disappeared under the counter. "The last one was a pretty pink-haired girl—the young apprentice of Hokage-sama—who was trying to impress the Uchiha."

When he came back up, he had a red box in his hands. "This just came in yesterday. When I looked at it, I was, _God, _I was amazed. It was thrilling to have a piece like this in my shop but at the same time unnerving. I was afraid thieves would come in and steal it. Just last night, there was this commotion. I think some guys came into my house. But I couldn't remember what happened after that. Nothing seemed to be missing when I checked my things out."

Ino and Tenten looked at each other. Did the 'commotion' have something to do with their special mission?

Then Koji slowly lifted up the cover of the box so reverently you'd think the box contained a relic of Jesus Christ itself. "You won't find this in any other jewelry shop," he whispered.

The girls sucked in their breath when they caught a glimpse of the necklace. The thin silver chain gleamed in the dim light of the fluorescent bulb of Koji's shop, but the center of their attention was the pale pink diamond it held as the pendant that winked at them seductively. It sure was shiny.

"It's _beautiful_," Ino gasped.

Tenten silently agreed with her. Until she realized where exactly she stood. "How much is it?"

Ino and Koji stared at her as if she was crazy.

"Jenjen, you're kidding," Koji said. "This is the rare pink diamond acquired from the frozen Crystal Falls of the Snow Country. You won't find it _anywhere _else. You're lucky enough to be the first one to see it and you ask how much? You won't see this growing on trees."

"I know. I understand perfectly. But I'm not stupid," Tenten said firmly. "How much? And it's _Tenten_."

Ino folded her arms across her chest. "Give it to us straight, Koji-san."

"Eight million, one-hundred ninety-five thousand yen."

Tenten almost collapsed. "Oh, my—"

"We'll take it."

"Ino!"

"Sold!"

Tenten watched helplessly as once again money turned to something fancy to wear. She was speechless when Ino happily chirped to Koji she'd pay him the next day after she asked the money from her dad and didn't say a single word when they went out, the pink diamond necklace now in their possession.

Koji waved at them from the door. "Good luck, Yenyen!"

"_IT'S_ _TENTEN_!"

Ino handed the box to her friend. "Here you go. All yours, Tenten."

"Ino, I don't know what to say," Tenten replied weakly.

"Oh, please, girl. Think of it as the payment for the damages I caused when I spread the rumor around."

"But you already made up for that! Remember? Your epic plan? Seriously, Ino, you didn't have to buy this for me. I mean, it doesn't really matter what he thinks," Tenten said, still shocked. "But thank you. You are so nice."

Ino rolled her cyan eyes. "Don't get sentimental on me now. It's fine. Besides, it's going to look glamorous on me. I mean, you."

Tenten smiled. "I know you want it, too. It's yours after I use it tonight."

"Really?"

"Really."

"…thanks, Tenten. If Neji doesn't fall for you because of your big, fat heart, I'm going to restore the data back into the people's minds."

"You can do that?" Tenten asked, surprised.

Ino laughed. "No. Now that we blew our entire lives' savings and earnings, we can do you over at my house."

Tenten sighed and decided she'd let Ino do whatever she wanted with her. She'd been awfully generous. She imagined how Neji would react when he saw her all dressed up just for the dinner. Was Hiashi's approval truly worth more than eight million yen? Then she stopped in her thoughts. She wasn't trying to impress Hiashi, was she? She only wanted to prove to her screwed up family she wasn't gay. Why did she feel like she was Neji's true girlfriend already?

"Maybe we can make your make-up light. Not too heavy since your features are already so…what's the word? Showy, I think," Ino said, mostly talking to herself.

When they reached Ino's house, Tenten immediately washed her face, under Ino's orders. Then Ino proceeded to wash the brunette's hair as well.

"You're going to look so pretty after I'm done with you," Ino said.

"I don't look too different after I take a bath."

"No, silly, I meant, after the _whole thing_. You know, sometimes, guys don't appreciate the things we girls do for them."

Tenten felt her heart reach out to Ino after that single statement. It was like there was an intangible rope holding them together. Tenten could _actually_ _relate_.

"Either they take our efforts for granted or they hardly notice at all." Ino frowned.

Fire danced in Tenten's eyes. Ino was right, wasn't she? Tenten had _always _been there for Neji. Does he even thank her for it? No, he doesn't! Didn't she train with him for hours on end under the hot sun? Didn't she trust him with her whole heart even if all instincts say no? Wasn't she the one who believed in him in everything and still knew he's the best even when he fails?

Ino forlornly sighed as she combed the tangles out of Tenten's hair after wrestling with the infinite amount of bobby pins that held them up. "We'd always love our guys but sometimes it gets so _tiring _because it'll hit you sooner or later that you're the only one doing the loving in the relationship."

"You speak with wisdom, my friend," Tenten said. "You're absolutely right. They don't _care _that we spend five hours to be pretty for them. What, they think we do this for _our_ benefit? We can't look at ourselves all the time!"

The blonde was caught off guard by Tenten's passionate speech, but she wholeheartedly agreed. "You go, girl."

"When I go to missions, I fight and scream and use massive amounts of chakra. When I return home, I'd like to relax and eat as much as I want without anyone disturbing me. I'd _like _to, but I can't. Instead, here in Konoha, still I fight and scream and use massive amounts of chakra," Tenten raved. "It was as if it was my _duty _to train with him every single day of my life. Do I think it's fun? Hell _no_. But I still do it because I love Hyuuga Neji. But if I ask him to help me clean my house or write kanji symbols on my summoning scrolls, does he help me? No, he doesn't."

Then something occurred to Tenten. She started a long, insightful reflection on herself. Ino, who was a little freaked out when the previously fierce and angry Tenten abruptly became quiet and settled down, uneasily moved all over the place, lining Tenten's eyes with eyeliner, brushing red powder on her cheeks and whatnot.

Has Tenten always been in love with Neji? Was her love for him dormant and on the low all those years? Or had she fallen in love with him little by little, day by day? Maybe she was never in love with him. She just 'started' when Neji became the perfect gentleman he is. Does that mean that once the charade is over she'd stop loving him? Here's a better question: is Neji being so sweet and charming just because he thinks it would help Tenten convince her parents better? Perhaps he's truly doing it. Perhaps it's not an act. Neji had never displayed any sweet gestures, any romantic advances. So most likely it was because of Tenten's request. But what if it was all just coincidence? What if he really wanted to be sweet and charming the exact time they began the deal?

"Ino," Tenten finally spoke up.

"Yes?"

"Love is so complicated."

Neji was restless as he paced back and forth across his room. Naruto was lying down on the bed, watching his usually confident friend being so nervous.

"I like you like this," Naruto mischievously said. "You should be more insecure more often."

Neji glared at him and then continued his pacing. "Hiashi-sama is a very fastidious man. I fear that he might say something to offend Tenten or God forbid, ban her from the Hyuuga premises."

"Isn't that a little too cruel? And I thought Tenten's first meeting with Hiashi-sama went smoothly."

"Hiashi-sama seems to have distaste for the lower class," Neji explained. "He doesn't take those who lack wealth and prestige too kindly. As for their first encounter with one another, that was just for show. Hiashi-sama is a lot stricter when he formally meets someone."

Naruto pondered over this. "Maybe that's why he's not that nice to me. I mean, come _on_, I'm, like, a hero all over the world. Did he kill off Pein? I think _not_!"

Neji ignored Naruto's rants and focused on what he would do just in case something goes wrong. Now he knows very well Tenten's averse to classical music (why this is so, he may never fully comprehend) and his uncle is so fond of them that he orders his servants to play classical music while the main branch is dining. Tenten would just have to bear it. Too bad Hiashi takes his dinner so unhurriedly that it usually lasts for over an hour. Plus, nobody is allowed to leave the table unless Hiashi had risen already.

"—and it'll be a piece of cake!"

Neji stared at Naruto. Naruto stared back at him. Naruto was probably saying something and Neji was so deep in thought he didn't quite catch it. The Hyuuga shook his head and murmured, "You can do whatever you want."

"Yay!" Naruto cheered and ran off.

"Such a child," Neji muttered.

He glanced at the sun in the sky and estimated it was about five in the afternoon. It was time to see Tenten. They haven't trained for _days_. Nothing like this has ever happened. Not even when it rained, when it snowed, when she got sick, when she had the mysterious time-of-the-month, when she was sad, when she was angry. Wow. Tenten had been so selfless with Neji, hadn't she? Neji shrugged. It was just as well.

"Neji-nii san, have you seen Naruto-kun?"

Neji didn't have to turn around to see the person who talked to him. Whoever had the timid, soft, gentle voice sure wasn't the Hyuuga Horror. "He was with me just a few moments ago and he disappeared. I'll tell him you have been looking for him, Hinata-sama."

"Thank you."

There was hesitation. Neji could hear it in her pause, so he waited.

"Neji-nii san, I'm looking forward to having Tenten-san for dinner with us tonight," Hinata continued. "I'll try my best to make her visit enjoyable for her also."

A sincere smile tugged at Neji's lips. "Thank you."

He wasn't sure how exactly, but Neji knew Tenten was at Ino's, getting ready. He was already at the door, about to knock, when a gorgeous woman opened the door and widened her eyes at the sight of him. Neji tore his eyes away from her when he was aware he'd been staring at her intently.

"Good afternoon. Is Tenten here?" he asked, struggling not to steal a glance.

"Neji," the woman breathed. "It's me."

Now, Neji sharply snapped his head up to look at her. The woman's hair was down—lustrous, sable locks that were curled at the ends. Her pink, glossy lips glittered, an invitation. Her eyes, though lined with black eyeliner, were the only things he recognized. Everything else—the expensive-looking white dress, the make-up, the hair—made her a stranger. How could he face her again knowing that for the first time in his life, he didn't recognize her?

Neji then gazed at the jewelry around her neck. His eyebrows rose as he identified the pendant as the rare pink diamond that was gotten by a team of Jounin. It was an S-rank mission and only a handful was obtained from its origin, the Crystal Falls.

"Nice necklace," he commented wryly.

Tenten touched the diamond. "Thanks. Is it…is it time to go?"

Neji shook his head. "Not yet. We have an hour. Are you done preparing?"

Ino came into view, looking exhausted and covered in smears of lipstick, eye shadow and nail polish. She wiped her brow with a towel. "I say you get something to wear. It would be a crime for Hyuuga Neji to wear something a day older than his own date."

"So I've heard."

"Okay." Ino sniffed. "You're all dolled up now, Tenten. Go out and play with your boyfriend. Don't forget to tell me how it went. Have fun, T-squared!"

When they were a reasonable distance away from the Yamanaka residence, Neji said, "T-squared?"

Tenten giggled. "The entire makeover took the entire afternoon, a far cry from Naruto, Shikamaru and Chouji's turn at me, which only took an hour. We were bored so we made nicknames for each other. I'm either Enten-tay or T-squared and she's Rh-Ino, you know, the animal. She didn't like at first, though until I told her rhinos were valued for their ivory tusks and for some reason I am not aware of, she liked it."

"Enten-tay?"

"It's pig Latin for Tenten," Tenten explained. "We forgot how to use pig Latin when the word's first letter is a vowel."

Neji's heart swelled. She's returning to being the Tenten he knew. _She actually learned pig Latin and remembers how to use it._

"Oh! There!" Tenten pointed at store that had men's suits on display.

She took Neji's hand and pulled him in the direction of the store. For one hour, she made Neji wear seventeen different suits and strut around in each and every one. The other customers giggled and pointed at him. Neji scowled but deep inside, he was just happy his Tenten was back.

And man, did he miss her.

**A/N: Tenten says love is so complicated. Guess what movie on HBO I was watching while writing this chapter. **_**It's Complicated**_**. I feel bad for Alec Baldwin's character :( Also, I got the pink diamond idea from a magazine. It was pretty pricey, so I guess it would make one hell of an impression on Hiashi. OR WOULD IT?**


	14. This Is Awkward

**A/N: First of all, I am SO sorry for the latelate**_**late **_**update :( No, seriously. It took, like, AGES. I'm a bad author :( I should really stop with the multi-chapter fics.**

**Second of all…DID I JUST GET SUSPENDED? O.o I was unable to post new stories O.o**

**Third of all, I dedicate this to all you wonderful people :D**

**And fourth, DID I JUST GET SUSPENDED? O.o**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

The shop echoed with Tenten's songs of praise.

"I'm telling you, Neji, you look great!" Tenten said, grinning at her teammate.

The Hyuuga prodigy stood in front of the full-length mirror, his reflection returning the same sour expression he had on his face. "You're lying."

"Well, you have to _open _your eyes to see yourself." Tenten rolled her eyes. Suddenly a mischievous glint appeared in her eyes. "Wait a minute…you aren't being _insecure_, are you?"

Neji scowled. "Don't be silly."

Clapping her hands in glee, Tenten squealed, delighting in this unknown trait of Neji. Once again, she ordered Neji to take a look at himself. Neji didn't look impressed, but allowed her to compliment him. It's not like he could do anything to stop her.

"Must I wear this to the dinner, then?" Neji asked, cutting her short when she started to compare him to a god.

"_Totally_. Hiashi-sama's gonna _weep_ when he sees you," Tenten said, earning an odd look from Neji.

"Oh." Neji stopped in his tracks and contemplated. "Is the suit offensive?"

Tenten laughed and told him it was a figure of speech. Shrugging, Neji bought the garment and informed Tenten it was almost time. They rushed out of the shop and to the Hyuuga compound. When they arrived, Hyuuga Hiashi was already seated at his end of the dining table. Neji and Tenten bowed low before him.

"Good evening, Hiashi-sama," they said in unison.

"Good evening. Take a seat. We're just waiting for Hinata and Hanabi."

Tenten sat down and jumped back up in surprise when Neji shot her a look. She motioned to the seat beside it, only to get another strict glare from Neji. Sighing, she pointed at the seat that was directly opposite Hiashi and Neji nodded his approval.

Uncomfortably, she pulled the chair, which, _of course_, screeched loudly against the floor. _Nice one, Tenten. Make a bad impression on Hiashi for the rest of the night, why don'tcha?_

"Sorry we're late, Otou-san." Hinata and Hanabi appeared, dressed in very fine clothing Tenten could only afford to gaze longingly at.

Ino hadn't been lying when she said Hanabi wasn't shy in showing off her jewelry at her own home. Surprisingly, Hinata wasn't either. The sisters wore necklaces of pearl and earrings of silver. Tenten was glad she let Ino talk her into wearing the pink diamond necklace.

Forgetting for a moment where she was exactly, she happily cried, "Chow, everyone!"

All four Hyuugas stared at her. Tenten gulped.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," she humbly said, her head hung so low no one could see her face.

"Um, that's a beautiful necklace you have on, Tenten-san," Hinata said, hoping to draw attention away from Tenten's unfortunate slip.

"Is that a pink diamond necklace?" Hanabi's eyes widened.

"Yes," Tenten replied, smiling thankfully at Hinata.

Hanabi's amazement was fleeting, and she started questioning Tenten. "Such a rare treasure. Where did you buy it? Didn't Godaime-sama and the elders release an announcement they might be banning the sale of the pink diamond? There are some bandits who have their eyes set on it and surely it's risky to let outsiders find out the diamonds are being sold here. I hear they're pretty pricey. How much did you have to pay?"

Tenten bit her lip with every question Hanabi asked her. Isn't this supposed to be a nice, getting-to-know-you dinner? Tenten felt as though every aspect of her is being scrutinized. Her face broke out in cold sweat.

"DINNER TIME!"

Stunned, they looked in the direction of the loud voice and saw a blonde girl dressed in a maid's uniform and carrying trays of food.

"Otou-san, who is she?" Hinata asked her father.

Hiashi warily glanced at the girl. "She's a new maid. She came with another girl an hour ago, looking for jobs."

"You shouldn't have hired her on the spot, Otou-san," Hanabi said, turning up her nose as the new maid danced around, placing the plates of food on the dining table. "She seems unprofessional."

The new maid paused at Tenten, and leaned down to whisper. "It's me, Naruto. Don't worry, Tenten, Ino and I'll help you not ruin things, alright?"

"You might be too late." Tenten cringed, recalling her earlier blunders.

"Just sit tight. The dinner ain't over yet."

Naruto returned to the kitchen, and another girl who Tenten guessed is Ino appeared, and declared, "DINNER TIME!"

Tenten groaned and buried her face in her hands, sure that if _she _didn't ruin the dinner, Naruto and Ino will.

Ino was disguised as a black-haired, violet-eyed girl, and Tenten could have sworn she looked exactly like—

"Tenten-san, it's me. Miyuki."

"WHAT ARE YOU—"

"DINNER TIME!"

Tenten moaned in anguish as the real Ino disguised as a maid with red hair and green eyes laid out glasses and a bottle of red wine. Somehow, Tenten wouldn't be surprised if Gai and Lee decided to transform into maids and 'help', as well. The Hyuugas were awfully confused and they deduced only Tenten had any idea of what the hell was going on.

"Tenten, these maids seem to be familiar with you," Hiashi said. "Are you acquainted with them?"

"Um, I—"

Naruto walked in with more food, and announced, "Oh, yes, Hiashi-sama. Tenten-san likes having friends in different places."

"Oh. I see."

Tenten blinked. What did he mean by "Oh. I see"? Did it make her look like someone who established friendships only so she would benefit from them? Or did it make her look weird for befriending maids who serve prestigious clans? What if Hiashi found it really improper?

"Thank you for the food, but what do you say we get some utensils this time?" Hanabi remarked when it seemed as though the table will collapse from the weight of too many platters of food.

"Of course!" Miyuki rushed back into the kitchen.

The weapons' mistress slumped in her seat, wondering why Miyuki was even there. Perhaps Ino and Naruto recruited her for their _total fail of a mission_. That would be so evil. She took a sip of wine. This is gonna be one hell of a night.

"A toast," Hiashi said. "To my nephew and Tenten."

"To health," Hinata meekly added.

Hanabi raised her glass. "To family."

"To friends." Neji glanced in Tenten's way.

"To all that makes sense in the world," Tenten glumly said, and took several more sips.

Miyuki and Ino were able to set the table without any more screw-ups. The Hyuugas and Tenten began eating, and only small talk was exchanged over the table. It made Tenten think about the dinner she hosted at her own home. Even though Sasuke and Sakura were found out to be in disguise, she couldn't help but think that if her parents were actually the ones who ate dinner with them, it would still end up as a failure. Tenten reached for the bottle of red wine to refill her glass.

It took her a while to feel that Neji was watching her closely. _Watch your alcohol intake._

Yeah, right.

The entire dinner was silent, apart from the classical music that played throughout the evening. Tenten stared at her utensils. Why did she have more than three? She sneaked a glance at Hinata, who kept her eyes on her food and chewed quietly.

She reached for the butter, and started to slice a chunk for her bread. She looked up to see Hanabi gawking at her.

"What?" she asked, feeling stupid.

"Why are you using a _steak knife _for butter?"

"Why don't we use _chopsticks_, like the rest of the people in Konoha?" Tenten shot back, forgetting for a moment she was in the presence of a clan head.

Hanabi pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed, as if it was just so not worth it explaining to Tenten. "As a prestigious clan, we have already adopted the Western culture. Surely even _you_ have at least an inkling on the basic usage of a spoon."

Then, Tenten, who was totally insulted and enraged, stood up, dug her hand into the bowl of mashed potatoes and _hurled a handful at Hanabi's face._

Jaws dropped. Eyes widened. Tenten dropped her hand and stared at Hanabi in horror, finally realizing what kind of _idiotic, Naruto-ish sin _she had done. The youngest Hyuuga present at the dinner sat very still as her personal maid rushed to her side with a towel.

"Hanabi-ojousama!" the maid cried, wiping the Hanabi's face. "Are you alright?"

"I'm _fine_," Hanabi snapped and snatched the towel. "It's a freaking appetizer, for God's sake."

Neji refrained from attacking the woman he may or may not have fallen for with his fork. If he sided with Hanabi and shouted at Tenten, Tenten will call him a traitor and never talk to him again. If he sided with Tenten and reprimanded Hanabi, Hanabi will call him a traitor and scream at him for the rest of his life. So, instead, he shut his mouth and kept his head down. You'd think this is the way to play it safe but no; Tenten _and _Hanabi will call him a wuss.

"Excuse me, I'll have to go drown myself in sulfuric acid," Tenten said, beginning to back away from the dining room.

"Hold it."

Tenten stopped in her tracks. She offered Hanabi a smile. Then, Hanabi flung a lump of chocolate cake at her.

"Hanabi!" Hinata cried, her hands over her mouth.

"Oh, come _on_! You didn't yell at _her _when she threw the mashed potato in my face!" Hanabi replied in anger.

"You brat!" Tenten stormed back to the dining table and picked up a cup of gravy.

You could actually guess what happened next. Tenten threw its contents in Hanabi's direction. Hanabi ducked and Hinata was hit in her stead.

"Oh, my God," Tenten said, stunned and mortified. "I am _so _sorry, Hinata. I really didn't mean that. Shit."

You could actually _never _guess what happened next. One may think that for a moment, just for one moment that may never, ever happen again, Hinata got possessed by some sort of misplaced evil spirit, decided to walk where Tenten stood and pour a bowl of cream of mushroom soup directly onto her head.

It was enough to make Tsunade, who was in her office sixty meters away, spit out a mouthful of the wine she had been drinking and roundhouse kick the bottle. Neji stared at the scene in shock. Was this what Hinata meant by 'enjoyable visit'?

"What do you think you're doing?" Ino furiously yelled.

"Hey, don't you talk to her that way!" Naruto replied angrily before realizing his slip. "Who do you think you are, you servant who yells at her masters!"

"Oh, n-n-no, I am s-so sorry, Tenten-san, I-I-I didn't mean to—"

Tenten held up a hand. "Forget about it."

It was amazing how Hiashi, Neji and Miyuki were able to remain calm during all this. What was even more amazing was the fact that Hiashi took several sips of his wine as he watched the whole thing, as if he was simply watching a film.

"You know, it's been a long and exhausting day. I think I better go home now," Tenten said, once again backing away from the table. "Thank you for a memorable evening. Please take care, Hiashi-sama."

Hiashi nodded. "Thank you."

He stood up and left the room. Neji followed Tenten, intending to bring her home. The Hyuuga sisters finished what was left of their dinner and proceeded to go to their respective rooms. Ino, Naruto and Miyuki were all open-mouthed in astonishment.

"Seriously," Ino said. "They acted as if dinner was like this every night."

Naruto, who was already in his original form, shrugged. "Well, only one thing left to do."

He and Ino sat down at the table and poured themselves some wine.

"We're gonna get it from Tenten tomorrow," Naruto said.

"Tell me about it. Hey, did Neji know about us giving a little help?"

"Yeah, I even told him it was a piece of cake. He just looked at me like I was crazy or something. In the end, he told me to do whatever I want." The Jinchuuriki sighed heavily. "Guess we're gonna get it from Neji, too."

Miyuki blinked. "Um, what about the table?"

"What, are we supposed to clean all this up? I don't think so, sister," Ino said.

Naruto peered at her. "Uh, who are you again?"

Neji had finally caught up with Tenten. He cleared his throat as he struggled to think of something that could start a conversation, which they needed, considering the unfortunate events that transpired.

"Well, that was certainly not what we expected to happen," Neji began.

Tenten laughed bitterly. "Who would have thought my bad luck decided to drop in for dinner?" 

"It wasn't your fault."

"I threw mashed potatoes in Hanabi's face, Neji. I simply cannot see how that could not have been intentional," Tenten said with a tone of regret. "Now, look at me. I'm all covered in soup and cake. The dress is ruined and my hair's all whatever. Ino will kill me."

Neji chuckled. "She'll never know what happened. Trust me. I'll make sure word will never get out. Besides, it will shame the Hyuuga family as well."

Tenten cringed. Ino, along with Naruto and Miyuki, had front-row tickets to the worst night of her life. Right now, trusting Neji wouldn't even count.

"I am really, really sorry, Neji," Tenten whispered. "God, all I wanted was to prove I'm as girly and womanly as Sakura and Ino and Hinata. Why did it lead to this?"

She covered her face in her hands. Her breath hitched when she felt Neji's warm touch on her wrists. He pulled her hands away from her face.

"What are you apologizing for?"

"Everything. Listen, it isn't worth it. I'm gonna deal with it some other way, but this has to stop," Tenten said firmly. "Thank you for everything, Neji. I will always be indebted to you. Good night."

She pried her hands loose from his and walked away. Left in the cool starless night, Neji turned his face up to the sky and hoped Tenten would stop the tears that started to fall from her eyes since she turned her back to his family back in the Hyuuga compound.

**A/N: Aw, Tenten's crying :( Less than five chapters to go until the final chapter :D:( Let me know your thoughts :D Anyone noticed that the last manga chapter was purely NejiSaku?**


	15. Truth

**A/N: Some notes on the Japanese terms for grandmother and grandfather: like anyone else who, well, isn't Japanese, I initially thought the term for 'grandmother' is obaa-san while the term for 'grandfather' is ojii-san, but it turned out that we should use these when referring to people outside our own families. That's why Tenten calls her grandma 'sobo' and her grandpa 'sofu', which are more proper terms. Whatever. **

**Tenten's finally gonna confess :O Keep your fingers crossed.**

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"Okaa-san, Otou-san, I wish to let you know that I, Tenten, have not been very honest with you these past few days. Considering the circumstances, however—no, that doesn't sound right…"

A sigh escaped Tenten's lips, as she slashed out the words on her 'coming clean' script. It was nearly twelve noon, and her mother would soon be calling her for lunch. Normally, at this hour, she should be on the training grounds with Neji, but she had spent the entire morning thinking of the right words to use when she confesses during lunch, when everyone is present.

"Okay, okay, how about this? Okaa-san, Otou-san, I did a really, really bad thing. I'm very sorry, but you know, I got hurt when you accused me of being a…a…aw, forget it," Tenten said, slamming the pen down on her desk.

It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair at all. How come she, a woman who's been good for practically her own life, gets to be in a really suckish situation? If she was a character in a series, does she seem like someone who would, at any time, play the role of an antagonist? Would she step all over people and laugh at their dreams? No, definitely not. Even so, why is karma being such a douche picking on the wrong people?

"Tenten-chaaaaaaan! Time for lunch!" her mother called from downstairs.

The kunoichi faced her wide assortment of stuffed toys. "Here I go. Wish me luck."

Tensely, she left the security of her room and ventured out. She walked in a manner that she'd use when in an enemy territory during a mission; cautious and tense. Her stance was awkward and unsure, as if she was in a place she doesn't belong. Beads of sweat trickled down her forehead.

_Oh, my God, I can't do this._

She was about to return to her room, when her grandmother, who just went out of the room she and her husband were using for their visit, smiled and said, "Come now, dear. Your mother prepared a delicious lunch for us."

Tenten nervously giggled. "Oh, yes. I'm—I'm so hungry already; let's go eat, Sobo!"

The table was laden with all of Tenten's favorite foods, including sesame dumplings and pork noodles. Her eye twitched. _What the hell is all this about?_

"Oh, Tenten-chan!" Her mother smiled broadly. "What do you think?"

"Okaa-san…um, not that I don't like it, but…why?"

"Well, you've such a hardworking, responsible and trustworthy girl and I thought I haven't been giving you enough credit for that so I put together a lunch with all of your favorite food," her mother explained.

Tenten's knees suddenly felt like jelly. She was supposed to break their hearts with _this_? Perhaps she should postpone the confession and move it to a later date…_No. I'll tell them the truth today. _With a stronger resolve, she marched to her seat at the table and cleared her throat.

"Um, everyone, there's something I've been meaning to tell you," she began but before she could continue, a knock on the door interrupted her. "Oh. I'll get it."

She already had a hunch of whoever was at the door before she opened it. Her parting words with Neji didn't exactly make sense and she predicted he would come by for clarification in the morning when she is feeling much better. "Hey, Neji. I'm gonna tell them—"

"Mind if I take a few minutes of your time?" Sasuke asked.

Stunned that Sasuke—of _all_ people!—actually came over, she stepped out and closed the door. Whatever this is, it's not going to be pretty. "What the hell do you want?"

"I heard about the dinner from Sakura. Ino told her about it. Was the necklace worth it?"

At the mention of the necklace, Tenten's heart skipped a beat. Come to think of it, she doesn't recall unlocking the necklace before she slept and it wasn't around her neck when she awoke. She was supposed to give it to Ino after the dinner. Filled with fright from having no idea of the whereabouts of the jewelry, she was unable to respond.

A smirk formed on Sasuke's lips when Tenten's silence stretched on. "Face it. You're busted."

"Oh, you finally got it after five midnight consults with the other guys?" Tenten scoffed, her unease now replaced with anger. "Yeah, you're right. I'm not really Neji's girlfriend. So what? You wanna tell the whole world? You wanna _ruin_ our lives?"

Her clenched fists shook at her sides. If Sasuke decided to tell everyone else, she knows she couldn't face Neji again for publicly humiliating him.

"Tempting, but all I want is a one-on-one with Hyuuga," Sasuke replied.

Tenten looked at him in utter confusion. Sasuke spent several nights plotting to have a spar? Couldn't he just have _asked_? Neji's not really a snob anymore, unlike his younger self. "That's—that's all? A fight with Neji?"

"Where's his blind spot?" Sasuke asked seriously.

"_What?_"

Sasuke leaned closer and stared right into her eyes. "Tell me where his blind spot is and I'll keep my mouth shut about your lie."

"Screw you, Sasuke."

Tenten was about to go back into her house when Sasuke said, "Oh, by the way, there's still a rumor about him being gay, isn't there?"

She turned around to face him, making a desperate decision. "I'll tell you his blind spot. In return, you help me get him out of the mess I've put him in."

Sasuke's victorious look almost made him look like his snake-mannered former mentor. "Deal."

Everyone was happily helping themselves to the food Tenten's mother prepared when Tenten came back. Laughter filled the room. She stared at them enviously; how could they remain so happy when she's lying through her teeth?

"Who was your visitor, Tenten-chan?" her father asked.

"Oh, just a friend," she answered. "He wanted to ask me something."

"Is he still there? Call him and let him join lunch," her grandfather suggested.

Tenten suppressed a grimace. "He was busy with other stuff."

Her father accepted this reason and urged her to eat as much as she wants. Tenten smiled her thanks. Still mulling over her deal with Sasuke, she absentmindedly heaped several dishes onto her plate.

"Are you okay?" her mother asked concernedly.

"Yeah. I just zoned out," Tenten said.

_Man. Should I wait until after the lunch? Damn it, I can't lose my nerve now. All right. All right, here we go._

She cleared her throat in an attempt to catch her family's attention. It didn't work. She tried it again. Finally she said, "Everyone, I have something to say."

"What's that?" Miyuki softly asked.

Tenten tried not to let the events of last night get to her. She still didn't ask Miyuki what she was doing being involved in the dinner. The weapons' mistress closed her eyes to avoid seeing the disappointed looks of her family and told them the truth.

* * *

Neji fingered the object he found lying on the dirt path that led to the gate of the Hyuuga compound. His pale hands enclosed around the pink diamond necklace. He would return it to Tenten later.

_I wonder how she's doing._

He had confronted Hanabi earlier, admonishing her for her lack of respect for a guest; his cousin merely rolled her eyes and stalked off. Neji left his home and headed for the training grounds. He knew Tenten would skip training again for the day, so he wasn't surprised when there was no brown-haired woman laying out her scrolls on the grass when he reached the area.

Carefully he placed the expensive jewelry on the ground under a tree. "Did she even think about coming back for this?" he asked himself.

As the sun rose higher in the sky, Neji trained hard, a fire of desire and passion burning in his pale, gentle eyes. The heat was so unforgiving that he removed the top part of his Hyuuga robes at some point in his training. Perspiration dripped constantly from his pores, making his skin shine under the gleam of the sun. At last he stopped after several rounds of trying to perfect his Eight Trigams Mountain Crusher. He dropped to the ground under the tree where he left the necklace and rested. His muscles began to throb painfully. This training was the hardest he ever did in more than five months. Usually, with Tenten, he doesn't use the fullest extent of his strength. It wasn't that he thinks Tenten isn't worth his powerful techniques. To be honest with himself, he doesn't really know why he holds back _just a little _during their spars.

"Neji! My rival! So this is where you were!"

Neji breathed in sharply the very moment he heard Lee's voice. Why now, when he's unbelievably tired and just doesn't feel like kicking Lee's face?

Lee plopped down beside Neji, who inched away slowly with all the energy left in his sore body. "Why are you not with your lover?"

"She had other affairs to attend to," Neji replied. He instantly regretted his poor word choice.

The self-proclaimed Green Beast of Konoha gasped dramatically. "_Affairs? _Our dear Tenten is being disloyal to you? How sorrowful!" His hands flew up to his face. "_How sorrowful, indeed!_"

"Lee. Stop it. She wanted to spend the morning with her family is what I meant."

"Oh."

The air became still. Neji closed his eyes in relief when Lee, for some odd reason, did not pursue the topic. His hand roamed the soil for the thin, slightly cool chain. However when it did not meet his touch, he sat up in panic, causing Lee to look at him in curiosity.

"What seems to be the problem, Neji?" Lee asked as Neji turned over on his hands and knees to search for the missing necklace.

Neji lifted his face to examine Lee's expression and narrowed his eyes at him. "Give it back. _Now._"

Lee was confused. "Give what back, my dear rival?"

The Hyuuga, still on all fours, sauntered slowly towards Lee, just like a tiger who is about to feast on its prey. "The necklace. Surrender the necklace and you will be able to leave this place the same exact way you were when you arrived: with all body organs properly functioning."

Unfortunately, the threat did not faze Lee in the least. In fact, this only gave birth to even _more _questions.

"Forgive me, Neji, but I am not familiar with this necklace! Is it something of great importance? Why did you have a necklace with you? Does it belong to you?" Then inspiration lit Lee's eyes. "_OH! _Is it, by any chance, a present for Tenten to symbolize your everlasting love? That is a wonderful thing to do, Neji, my beloved comrade! If only Gai-sensei were here to witness such a magnificent, such a splendid, such a _youthful _display of love! _How sorrowful!_"

This did nothing to help Neji in his situation. In fact, it was worse. Not only did he have to find something that would easily be missed in a condition that should have sent him home for the day, he had to deal with explaining to Lee as well. Although maybe he could just let Lee believe that it truly was a present for Tenten. Neji shook his head to reject the idea. Lee would announce it to everyone—from Naruto to Kimimaro—and Ino will surely get wind of it. No, no, that would be too messy, since Ino will not rest until she convinces everyone that it was _she _who gave her friend such a pretty gift.

"Lee. It's not a present," Neji said, knowing that if Lee didn't shut up for the next minute, he will be forced to do something he'll regret in the future. "It's hers to begin with. It must have come undone when she was in the Hyuuga compound last night."

"WHAT WAS THE PURE TENTEN DOING AT YOUR PLACE OF LIVING AT _NIGHT_? PLEASE EXPLAIN SO THAT I MAY NOT HAVE SUCH OUTLANDISH THOUGHTS!" Lee shouted at the top of his lungs, making everyone within a 600-meter radius stare.

"She came for dinner!" Neji barked. "Now, shut up and help me look for the thing! Tell me when you've found it."

The hours dragged forward with the speed of a snail. Nevertheless, Neji did not stop. He hunted for the necklace beneath every blade of grass in the training grounds; around the roots of every tree; under the shrubs located a few feet away from where they initially were, and where Lee had been through so meticulously, but just in case had missed it completely, he opted to look again.

Neji, extremely fatigued, crawled to their starting point and leaned against the tree. His shadow elongated before him as the sun sank to make room for the moon. "How is this possible? I could have sworn I left it right here."

Lee nodded sympathetically.

"What would Tenten say? Surely she will go there and try to find her lost necklace, only it is, I mean, it _had been _with me and I have misplaced it," Neji lamented.

Lee had a look of absolute understanding on his face to encourage Neji to go on.

"Must I have to tell her the truth?" Neji asked Lee.

Lee only blinked.

Neji raised an eyebrow. He knew he told Lee to shut up, but he didn't think Lee would be _that _obedient. "Anyway, I thank you. You've been very helpful to me, Lee. I am grateful."

With that, Lee struck a good guy pose, when suddenly something shiny fell from the hand that did the thumbs up sign. Neji picked up the object. His eyes widened at the sight of it, and then he glared at Lee. Lee remained passive.

"Talk," Neji said in a low, foreboding voice.

"OH, NEJI, MY DEAR RIVAL, TENTEN HAS SUCH EXQUISITE TASTE! THERE IS NO QUESTION AS TO WHY YOU ADORE HER SO! THAT PINK STONE MELTS MY HEART, SEEING AS HOW IT SERVES AS AN EMBLEM TO YOUR LIVES ENTWINED TOGETHER!" Lee exclaimed as soon as the command left Neji's lips.

The pink diamond necklace rested in Neji's hand. "When exactly did you see it?"

Lee laughed. "Why, I found it at the same, exact time we began our search! I wanted to tell you but you told me to shut up, so I was not able to inform you. Also, you were looking so fervently that I was afraid to disturb you. You are truly a great ninja, Neji!"

Neji resisted the urge to crack Lee's skull on the ground. He had been looking for _hours_, only to find out that Lee has had them the whole damn time? Then he sighed heavily. At least the necklace is found now.

"Lee! Neji!" a very familiar, high-pitched voice called out.

"TENTEN! WE HAVE MISSED YOU!" Lee called back, excited at seeing his friend.

Tenten seemed pleased to hear that. "Oh, that's nice of you. Thank you."

Lee coughed meaningfully, and elbowed Neji. "I believe that NEJI has SOMETHING SPECIAL to give you, TENTEN."

Neji glared at Lee for the second time that day. He was not about to show his sensitive side to Lee, which will manifest itself as soon as his gaze falls on Tenten. Lee will be clamoring all over the village that 'NEJI HAS FINALLY GOTTEN IN TOUCH WITH HIS FEELINGS! SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH!' and he did not need that kind of attention. He crossed his arms over his chest and harrumphed in an effort to let Lee know about his disdain. This little action, however, made an effect on Tenten. She has just realized that Neji was actually shirtless. Now, Tenten hated getting all flustered at the sight of any man who was bare-chested so she usually ignores men who take their shirts off. _However_, Neji was another thing. She had never seen Neji without a shirt in _four years_. In their earliest days as a team, Gai held physical exams with Neji and Lee once every week before training to ensure that they were in tiptop shape. Thankfully, Tenten wasn't required this so she would wait until the exam was over. They were thirteen then! Neji's body had been pitifully _pathetic! _There was nothing impressive about Neji then, physically speaking. But now, Neji's body could be mistaken for a god's.

"Fine, fine, I shall take my leave now," Lee reluctantly said when Neji threatened him again. "I SHALL SEE YOU TOMORROW, TENTEN AND NEJI, MY DEAR RIVAL!"

"I am not your rival!" Neji retorted. "And even if I am, I should not be referred to as 'my dear rival'! I am an _enemy! _Enemies are _not_ _endeared!_"

Tenten tried not to focus on Neji's upper torso. "So, um, there's something you wanna give me?"

Neji's attention was drawn back to Tenten. "Oh, yes. I'm supposed to give you this."

He took Tenten's hand and dangled the necklace in front of her face. Her eyes lighting up with familiarity and elation, she pulled him forward and hugged him tight. Just like that. Tenten has been hugging him for over ten seconds when she remembered he was _shirtless. _

"Oh!" she exclaimed, and then pulled away. She stared at the ground. "Sorry. And thank you so much."

Neji, a little bit taken aback by the sudden gesture, could only nod. When he got his voice back, he asked, "Pardon me, I forgot that you had pressing matters to address. How did it go?"

Tenten smiled sadly. "Well, you know, I started by telling them that I'm not gay. I said that I'm _not _in denial, and that there was no need to welcome more lesbians in our home. And that nor was there any need to make the neighbors sign a petition on making Gay Awareness a real holiday."

Neji chuckled. They were now seated on the ground; Tenten passing the rolled-up necklace from one hand to the other as she told her story.

"So, yeah, as you could have expected, they were surprised. 'Why only now?' my grandparents asked, while my parents could only stare at me," Tenten continued. "I told them about you, and by that, I meant everything this has to do with you. I told them I made a deal with you, that I asked you to fake-date me to make them think that I'm as straight as a ruler. I said that I was sorry. And they were, too. And here's what surprised me the most. Miyuki stood up for herself and said she wasn't gay either. It was nice knowing that I inspired her to speak up for who she is."

Neji peeked at her sideways. "So everything's okay now."

"Um…not everything," Tenten admitted, turning away.

He looked at her questioningly. The kunoichi bit her lip. When she left her home to go to the training grounds, she had been thinking about the mess she put Neji in. Sure, Sasuke made a promise but you could only be so careful when making a compromise with a former criminal. She wondered how long Neji would be gullible until it dawns in him that he is recognized as a gay man all over the ninja world. She became determined to tell him all that he has to know when she cringed as she visualized a future scenario: she and Neji are walking down the road when a random person yells out, "It's the Fabulous Fighter!" and points mockingly at Neji. Neji, being completely clueless, just hollers back, "Salutations, friend!". Tenten will do whatever is necessary to prevent that from happening.

"Neji, listen," Tenten said. "I haven't been completely honest with you either."

"Hm?"

Tenten sighed. She needs to let him know. "IaccidentallytoldInothatyou'regay."

Neji nodded patientl—"Wait, _what?_"

"She was getting all in my face, and I really didn't want to tell her my parents thought I'm a lesbian. Oh, here's a positive note: I didn't really tell Ino you're gay. Just that your uncle _thinks _you are," Tenten corrected herself, satisfied with this fact.

Neji, horrified, could just gape and listen to Tenten as she narrates how far he, Hyuuga Neji, has really fallen.

"But then, she went and ran her mouth off about Hiashi-sama thinking you were gay and then, well, um. The whole village now thinks you're gay," Tenten stated.

"Are you trying to destroy me?"

"No, Neji, and I'm really, really sorry." Tenten fixed her eyes on Neji's and wore an extremely sad expression. "I had no right to soil your name like that and I'm sorry."

To her amazement, Neji said, "It's fine. I forgive you."

"_Really?_"

"Yes."

"Oh, you are so awesome!"

And with that, Tenten unhesitatingly placed her hand on Neji's shoulder and pushed herself forward to kiss him.

On the lips, of course.

She didn't even think about slapping him high-fives.

**A/N: OH, YAY! :D They finally kissed! 8D But this ain't the last chapter yet. There are still so much unresolved issues. What will happen when Neji and Sasuke clash against each other? Does Hiashi approve of Tenten or does he find her unfit to be a Hyuuga bride? Will George ever stop exaggerating tales so much? Stay tuned! **


	16. At Last

**A/N: I can't think of a word that is synonymous to 'smirk'. 'Smiled arrogantly' could be, but it isn't really the same. And so I end up with numerous chapters that have five or so 'smirk's. AND I REFUSE TO USE THE TERM 'CROOKED SMILE'. **

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto. Or Twilight, for that matter XD

* * *

Neji was frozen in his place.

He made no action to stop Tenten, who kept her lips firmly locked onto his. It wasn't unpleasant, but at the same time, he wasn't entirely comfortable either. He just shifted about awkwardly, wondering when Tenten would give him back his breathing space. Fortunately for him, she stopped and leaned away. Unfortunately for him, she knew what he was thinking. Let the weirdness ensue.

"I'm sorry," Tenten squeaked out bashfully. "I shouldn't have done that."

Neji cleared his throat and tried to regain his composure. "No, it is fine."

They sat very quietly until Tenten stood up and said, "I'm going to go find Lee". She left Neji, who sat very still in his place and had no idea at all what he should do. Something within him felt very foolish and frustrated. He thought to himself, _was I actually supposed to kiss back?_

Oh, Neji.

"Hyuuga."

Neji looked in the direction of the voice that called his name. He found himself staring at Sasuke, whose stance suggested he was ready to battle. Neji got on his feet, and started to leave.

Sasuke snarled. What was Hyuuga _doing_? "Hyuuga! Fight me!"

Neji arched an eyebrow questioningly at him. That Uchiha really loses his marbles a lot. "Another time, Uchiha. I'm exhausted."

"_WRONG ANSWER!"_ Sasuke screamed. He ran towards Neji, chucking shuriken and kunai at his white-eyed rival. Neji effortlessly dodged them. It'll take too much chakra to use the Kaiten, and he's tired enough as it is.

"It's a wrong answer, because it's not an answer at all," Neji simply said. "There is no need for answers, since you did not ask a question in the first place, Sasuke."

Sasuke seemed even angrier at this totally innocent reply. Why was Neji channeling Shino? He got enough of the real thing at night! And _Sasuke? _Enemies call each other by last names!Did Hyuuga mean to offend? That was below the belt! "I will never forgive you, you _bastard!_"

Neji didn't understand what he could have done that made Sasuke so furious at him. Is it because he didn't want to fight when Sasuke did? But then, that wouldn't explain why Sasuke came to him to ask for a fight in the first place. Then he satisfied himself with the reason that Sasuke is really just a psycho with nothing better to do with his time.

"Here I go!" Sasuke suddenly appeared out of nowhere and aimed for—_wait_. It _couldn't _be.

Neji didn't even have time to launch a counterstrike. He was way too shocked. There was only one reason Sasuke would try to land a hit somewhere on his back. Sasuke _knew_. Neji took a deep breath, and took a moment to compose himself. He managed to evade Sasuke's attack at the last minute.

"Finally taking me seriously, Hyuuga?" the former avenger sneered.

Neji narrowed his eyes at Sasuke. What the hell is that _little punk _up to? He activated his Byakugan and readied himself for the Jyuuken. "It seemed as though I've underestimated you, Uchiha."

Sasuke nodded to himself, satisfied. _Uchiha. _Much better.

The two men glared at each other; each one instinctively adjusting his position every time the other moves for even just a fraction of an inch. The moon started its slow rise to its nocturnal throne among the twinkling stars, with a beauty solely its own, and casted silver beams of light on the boys' faces.

Sasuke contemplated on which attack he should use. _I probably should not make use of Kirin, or any other lightning-natured techniques. After all, I only have to show Hyuuga who's best. I'll take advantage of the knowledge of his blind spot in the simplest way possible._

Right before Neji's eyes, Sasuke disappeared.

_Damn_, he thought.

He was informed of Sasuke's amazing development in his speed and agility in battle, but he still wasn't prepared for the Sasuke who had trained under Orochimaru. He felt a slight wind in the still air, and heard the hushed rustle of clothing.

For a split second he froze, and immediately spun a 180 degrees on his heel to protect his back, then regretted it. Sasuke was behind him, and Neji leapt away; his blood rushed noisily in his ears. That was too close. He recomposed himself, and tried to focus a little more. He was completely drained of strength and low on chakra. How could he defeat Sasuke?

It was so difficult having a sharp and fast opponent when you're a close-range fighter.

Sasuke vanished in the air again, and Neji tried to keep his eyes and ears open for any signs that could foretell Sasuke's attacks. It was no use; his senses were dulled. Suddenly he felt Sasuke's massive chakra coming in at an alarmingly quick pace from his left, and he faced Sasuke to throw some blows. He was surprised when Sasuke vanished again, and repeated the entire thing. And again. And then there were three of them.

With chakras almost equally distributed among clones, Neji had a hard time figuring out which one to hit. Then an entity entirely different from those who stood around him had him by the shoulder.

"I wouldn't move if I were you," Sasuke mocked.

The clones disappeared.

Neji cussed. Well, it's only his pride that would get injured, right? Sasuke won't kill him. The Jounin sighed as the implication of his thoughts dawned on him. He was _really _going soft. He closed his eyes, and anticipated the tap on his nape that would serve as the confirmation of Sasuke awareness of his secret. What he did not anticipate was a pat on a place more than several inches south of his nape. He pulled himself brusquely from Sasuke's grip.

Something is very wrong about the fact that Uchiha Sasuke had just thumped Hyuuga Neji's ass.

"I know your weakness," Sasuke declared, and smirked.

Rather disturbed, Neji walked away, and let Sasuke's protests of being the best shinobi in Konoha, no, the _world_! fall on deaf ears. He painfully told himself that he would need to refer this incident to Sasuke somewhere in the—hopefully not near—future.

The crickets hidden among the grass, which was turned a bluish gray under the moon, chose the interlude in Sasuke's complaints as a dramatic opening to their nightly symphony.

Annoyed at not having been given praise for his victory, Sasuke left, and recalled his meeting with Tenten earlier in the day. Neji just couldn't accept the fact that his loyal teammate Tenten betrayed him and revealed that his blind spot was his butt. Sasuke considered this hypothesis, satisfied.

When Neji was home, he marched straight to the shower he yearned for hours before. He turned the faucet on full blast. Sharp, prickly drops rained down on him from the fine holes of the shower head. His skin stung, but he ignored it. He was too busy thinking about what he did when Tenten kissed him. What he should have done.

When he finished, he went to his bedroom, and lied down on his bed. He pretended to sleep when a family member called him for dinner, and heard the muted command of Hiashi.

"Let the boy sleep. He trained long and hard today."

Slumber did not come to him; not when Hinata slid his door open a little, bringing a plate of food and checking to see if Neji is awake, not when everyone closed their eyes to reality and dreams seized them, and not when he sat up and just let his mind roam.

_Why can't I sleep?_

He stopped his wandering thoughts when the images of Tenten filled his mind. He relived the memory of her soft, supple lips on his, and sighed when he felt the bitter taste of regret on his tongue. He closed his eyes, and sank under his covers, as if to bury himself in darkness.

Then more scenes unfolded in his mind. Tenten, sweaty and determined as she charged at him with her weapons in hand. Tenten with her hair down, the brown waves—soft and lovely—flying in the sea breeze. He did not feel regret anymore, only the sweet sensation of a possibility.

As he drifted off to sleep, he realized he did not want to be a part of the darkness. Instead, he wanted to be brought into the light, Tenten's sweet and innocent love pulling him with a formidable force with that of a heavenly body.

Like a sun.

* * *

"Either Sasuke has some gender issues, or you made a deal with him, which you have yet to tell me about."

Tenten looked up from her swords to see Neji crossing the vast field of green to approach her. She raised a hand in greeting, when the recollection of their last interaction flooded her brain. Heat rose up to her cheeks, and she lowered her hand, along with her head.

"What—what are you talking about?" she asked, suddenly fascinated in the small mound of soil at the tip of the blade of the long samurai sword she nabbed from her father's collection.

Neji sat down before her. "He demanded a battle yesterday. I was reluctant to give in to his desires, because I was exhausted, but eventually agreed. Our short-lived fight concluded rather strangely." The shinobi looked away, a scowl marring his face. "He touched my rear end in an inappropriate manner."

At that, Tenten burst out laughing. Neji glared at her, offended. He may have found her laugh appealing for most times, but he didn't appreciate her reaction at that moment. Neji fumed silently as Tenten's laughter dwindled to tiny giggles that escaped her mouth in intervals.

"Neji," Tenten said, grinning hugely, "whether you like it or not, there's really no formal way of saying Sasuke thumped your ass to make it less embarrassing."

"Uchiha should be the one embarrassed," Neji mumbled.

"Your ways of addressing Sasuke are inconsistent. You called him 'Sasuke' before, and now you used his last name," Tenten observed. "Maybe you should call him 'Sasuke-kun' next time."

"Shut up," Neji replied tersely.

Tenten shrugged, and resumed scrutinizing the silver blades before her. They glimmered brightly in the sun, and seemed like treasure when laid down on the dark drown soil; in her heart she believed they really were worth more than precious stones. She marveled at the splendid steelwork, and imagined the blacksmith as he poured fragments of his soul into his masterpieces. She was filled with a longing to try the swords out.

"Wanna spar?"

"I like you."

…

_!_

Tenten's mouth rounded into an 'o' in surprise. Wide-eyed, she tried to vocalize the endless string of questions in her mind, but nothing came out. Then again, she didn't trust herself to speak anyway.

"I'm sorry. I didn't really give a valid reply to your request, did I?" Neji said, and chuckled nervously. "Of course. You'll need a few minutes to prepare, don't you?"

He stood up, brushed the dust from his pants, and offered his hand to Tenten. She took it and pulled herself up. Still unable to speak, she smiled weakly to show her thanks. Although Tenten didn't see Neji's confession coming, she was confused at how nonchalant he was about his feelings. He said he liked her, and yet he didn't ask her what she thought of it. He didn't elaborate, he didn't explain—nothing. Tenten, still distracted, did some warm-ups while Neji waited for her patiently.

A few minutes later, when she couldn't stand it anymore, she blurted out, "Why do you like me?"

Neji's expression ranged from surprise, to uneasiness, and then finally to understanding. He rubbed his hands as he began to speak. "There are a lot of reasons; give me a little time to think where to start."

Tenten watched him intently, half-eager and half-fearful to find out what made Neji attracted to her.

"You're the only woman I've ever known," Neji said. "And I'm glad, because if it had been any other woman, I would never have been the person I am now. You've seen me at my best, and also at my worst. You were there when I experienced joy, and also sorrow."

As he spoke, Tenten flushed deep red with pleasure. She didn't know Neji felt that way. Well, she didn't know he liked her, either.

"I'm not the most chivalrous guy out there like Lee. I'm not funny like Naruto, or…what do you girls call it? Sweet? I'm not sweet like Kiba. There are other people like Kakashi-sensei who are stronger than me. And although I don't want to admit it, it was Sasuke who captured your attention at first, not me. But…" Neji smiled at Tenten. "I want to be the one you'll love until the end of days."

It was silent after that. Tenten whose speech was not yet wholly reclaimed lifted her hand to her face.

"I apologize if I shocked you. If you don't accept my feelings, then I understa—"

"No, no!" Tenten cried, startled at hearing the tone of rejection underlying his statements. "I accept your feelings all right. But just as you said, I was shocked. And besides…

"I like you, too," she continued shyly.

"I gathered that when you kissed me yesterday."

"Yeah? What do you say we do it right this time?"

"Oh. I guess that should be proper, but I thought you wanted to—

* * *

"You talk too much, Neji!"

**A/N: Sooo short, I know :( Compared to my usual 10+ chapters. Sorry to keep you guys waiting! Argh—this is why I wanted to finish this one before the start of classes. Thanks for reading! :) Next chapter's the last one ;D**


	17. Fin

**A/N: Here it is. The last chapter. Enjoy! ;D**

Disclaimer: Since I am so lost with the current events on the manga (seriously, when are they going to stop creating new characters? The existing one hundred million billion are enough), I obviously do not own Naruto.

* * *

_Tenten_

* * *

Four days after Neji told me he liked me, we went out on our first _real _date.

He had kept the location of our late-night rendezvous a surprise. He had came in the middle of the night, throwing pebbles at my window and failing to see it was wide open. I had finally woken up when I felt thirsty.

We had not eaten out at Ichiraku(unlike Naruto and poor Hinata, who was probably sick from eating ramen as least thrice a week) —which was now open twenty-four hours a day—like I expected. Instead, Neji had taken me to the training grounds.

"Training," I had said curtly. "How…romantic."

Neji had smiled patiently. I learned a few minutes after that we were going to have a picnic under the starry sky.

Now, I was relieved that I didn't let Ino talk me into joining her for one of her shopping sprees on the grounds that the dress we had purchased a week prior was out of season. I would have felt silly wearing a new silk dress for a picnic.

In the middle of the training grounds, he had laid out a checkered blacker, with a wicker basket on top of it. We had eaten the sweet cakes Hinata had prepared for us, and laughed as we shared stories about our day.

After our meal, he had held me close, and I remembered wishing the sun would never come up. We had not engaged anymore in idle conversation, but lied down on the blanket in silence. It was comfortable, and I did not mind it. After all, I had spent the entire morning listening to Ino and Sakura's prattle about love. In the midst of their chatter, Hinata and I had exchanged a knowing glance. We knew love; we need not discuss it. That wonderful night, I had been staring up at the sky, naming the constellations to myself, when a brilliant white flash of light streaking across the vast black dome above us caught my eye.

"Neji!" I had squealed. "A shooting star! Make a wish!"

I had closed my eyes, but reopened them not more than two seconds later when I felt Neji's warm lips on mine. He full out _grinned_, the same goofy one I give him after I had done something clumsy, and said," I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself."

If my life was a book, I might have ended with this happy conclusion.

However, there were still things to clear up.

Sasuke managed to convince everyone in Konoha (and I hoped that scandal was only within Konoha. If those Oro-minions all the way in Sound got wind of it, I wouldn't know what to do. Those guys are total gossips. Just kidding) that Neji's not gay.

I can't say the same for him, though.

Although Neji and I didn't tell anyone about the Incident, someone—particularly a loud-mouthed, blue-eyed blonde with a penchant for gossip and hot oil treatments—just so happened to stumble upon the battle, and quietly watched from the sidelines. She slipped away, unnoticed, and thus began the Downfall of Sasuke.

If anyone asked her how she did it, she'll just smile sweetly and say, "As long as you have a tongue, anything is possible!"

No wonder people thought she's a good French kisser. She meant that as long as you can talk, you could destroy just about anyone.

Oh, Ino.

I gave her the pink necklace that Neji had once told me caused him so much trouble like you wouldn't believe, and she kept on asking me if I wanted it back. Geez, she really didn't have to ask me since every time she asks that, she'd protectively hold the necklace closer to her and was always one growl away from foaming at the mouth.

Just a day ago, Team Seven returned from their mission with a PeDOCreep. In tow was an obviously exuberant Sakura; she had an extra bounce in her steps and a rather triumphant grin. I found out from Hokage-sama that an eternal escort mission ban was bestowed upon Sasuke after their report.

This reminds me of a conversation Lee and I had. We were at Ichiraku talking about Konoha Twelve, and he was grieving over the fact that Sakura might never love him. I declined informing him that that fact was long established since the moment they met.

"This is terrible!" Lee wailed. "Everyone is bathing in the sparkles of love but me!"

Feeling very sorry for my longtime friend, I tried to comfort him. "Aw, don't worry, Lee. You'll find someone someday."

"You think so?" Lee ceased his wallowing to look up at me with hopeful eyes.

I felt really bad for him; maybe I should set him up with a girl or something.

"Of course I do." Then, struck by a favorite memory, I added, "You know, when Neji told me he liked me, he made a whole speech about he's not perfect and all. And he said you're the most chivalrous guy in the world."

Lee looked stunned by that, and then he grinned, pleased. He'll most likely bug Neji for an entire month just because of this.

I wonder if there would be more problems will come our way. But on the other hand, I guess I wouldn't really care. As long as Neji loved me, that won't matter. Actually, I had a little trouble getting Neji to tell me he loves me. I knew I wouldn't be able to accomplish that easily, since he _had _been a pompous, self-righteous guy. That part of his personality can't be that easy to get rid of entirely. But still. I knew he loved me. I just wanted him to say it. I am a girl; this is to be expected.

Finally I got him to tell me what I needed to hear during a mission.

Part of my plan involved the daisies growing along the dirt path that led us to the village that Neji and I were supposed to go to as our mission. I picked one, and held it to my nose.

I started to pluck petals off one by one, and chanting, "He loves me. He loves me not" with each petal I pulled out. As I had foreseen, the appropriate phrase that went with the last petal was "He loves me not." I sighed heavily, pretending to be greatly saddened.

"I guess he doesn't love me after all," I stage-whispered.

I could almost _hear _his pearl-gray orbs rolling in their sockets. "You would rely on a cliché, hundred year old practice observed by airhead, lovesick girls to assure yourself of my love? I must say, I am _rather_ flattered."

Trying not to bitch, I looked up at him and said, "So what you're saying is…?"

"I'm saying that you need not bother yourself with picking random flowers, only to remove the petals. Must I remind you that nature has a great influence over our religion, Shinto, which you kindly informed me that time on the ship?"

"And sooo…?" I drawled impatiently.

You're missing the freaking _point_, Neji dearest.

Neji peered at me curiously. "What—is there something you want from me?"

I huffed, peeved that he isn't getting my point. Seriously, _Hinata_ gets to listen to _Naruto_—the guy who waited twelve whole years before asking her out!—say 'I love you' approximately a hundred times a day. _Neji_ knows how I feel, he knows how he feels; why wouldn't he vocalize it?

"And I love you, by the way."

I think we killed around thirty minutes when I dragged him to the woods, and placed a hand on his nape to pull his face closer to mine.

When we emerged, Neji haughtily sneered, "You actually needed me to say it?"

I smiled. "Of course. Because, Neji, for your information, I love you. And I'm not afraid to let you know."

"Well, for your information, I'm not afraid, either. You could have at least told me. I would have happily obliged."

"For your information, a _real _boyfriend would know what to do."

He narrowed his eyes. "For your information, I am _not _gay."

"And I am _not _a lesbian, for yourinformation."

"And I'd love you, even if you were. For your information."

I took his hand, and pulled him back to the forest.

* * *

**A/N: It's DONE :D Man, how many months? O.o I want to thank everyone who reviewed and favorited and alerted and even just read **_**FYI**_**. **

**Dedications:** **missy4eva, Kyaro-Chan, DarkAnonymous324, Love Is Only a Word, xXWWXx, ScarletCamellia, mizily, 13thMystery, purpleblu, bindedtogether, starisice, Onileo, ness345, Tenten-Kunai, Dcfan100, IaiGureisama, tigers-and-dragons, naash, TrulyWicked365, Sandataba, I Can Hear the Sea, ViliViry, Yin-Yan-Yum-Yum, Seynee, Soumyee, CandyRedApple, ELunamoon, Swirling Waste, e1nav57, lovelovegama-chan, linkrin, Another-Hyuuga-Prodigy, The Sky's Bouquet, Iyra13x7**

**Because, for your information, people, you are the ****coolest**** people I know ;)**

* * *

**Think of this as the fanfiction equivalent of the scene after the credits in a movie. See if you could find the pairing innuendoes ;)**

* * *

It reached Konoha one beautiful, sunny morning.

The news spread like wildfire in the village; it was whispered in the hallways of the Hokage Tower, giggled about over the bins of tomatoes and boxes of cherries in the marketplaces, blatantly yelled over shoulders as friends and strangers alike walked past each other, and came up as hot topics during lulls in conversations.

As anyone would expect, the one who got everyone in the know was Ino, who heard it from Shikamaru, who just got back from a scouting mission across the Wind Country and heard it from Temari, who bullied it out of her little brother.

"Did you hear?" Ino plopped down on the grass between Sakura and Hinata. Tenten was standing up beside the pink-haired medic-nin. "Gaara is dating _Matsuri_!"

Tenten's eyes widened. "Woah. _Really_?"

"You doubt the credibility of the stories I share?" Ino sniffed. "What a friend, Tenten."

"It's not that we doubt your credibility, Ino-san, but that is honestly the best response any of us could come up it," Hinata amended for her future sister-in-law.

"Yeah, whatever," Ino said. "But anyway, isn't it _cute_? I swear, if Shikamaru doesn't make a move on me soon, I'll seriously pour shampoo on his eyes to clean them out—"

Sakura interrupted, "How did he, you know, _ask her out_? The Shukaku has a better chance of taking a girl out to dinner without freaking her out for the first two minutes."

"That's an exaggeration, Sakura-san," Hinata mumbled, feeling the need to cut the red-haired Kage some slack.

As the four girls excitedly talked about the enigmatic Gaara's relationship with Matsuri, unbeknownst to them a man lurked in the shadows, absorbing each sentence.

As soon as the facts ended and the fantasies began, he made his departure with as much stealth as the ninja that he is, and headed to where the boys are to discuss their mission.

When he finished talking, Naruto gawked at him. "You are out of your mind."

"Find a hobby!" Kiba shrieked.

Sasuke paid them no attention. He is going to get what he wants, whether they like it or not.

Neji sighed. The other guys were right. Sasuke's gaydar needed some serious tweaking.

The determined Uchiha glared at the protesting idiots before him. "Pack your bags, you useless weaklings. We're going to Suna first thing in the morning."

* * *

**Oh, Sasuke.**


End file.
